Night of the WereMonkey
by Acaykath
Summary: A monkey bite enhances Ron's mystical monkey powers making him more confident, and more agressive. IT gives him the courage to finally make a move on KP, but he has some competition. KxS, KxR Cannon no STD Movie.
1. The Monkey's Tooth

I have finally restarted Night of the Were Monkey. This chapter used to be 2 chapters, so don't expect them all to be this long. Cannon is pre-STD though I may throw in some season 4 elements minus the cannon KxR relationship. This will include alot of KiGo and KxR as part of the story includes a battle for Kim's heart between the two.

**Night of the Were-Monkey**

**Chapter 1:** The Monkey's Tooth

* * *

It was an ordinary day for Kim Possible, which is to say that by any normal accounts of such it was a rather abnormal day. She had not only defeated a blue skinned megalomaniac and his green hued accomplice who had been trying to take over the world with another over complicated scheme, but also managed to finish her homework, chair the yearbook committee, and finally had just flawlessy executed a difficult cheer move, buch to her rival's chagrin. 

It was really no big. All she had don was a triple flip through the center of the pyramid, landing in the splits. Anyone with years of cheerleading practice, and a little luck, could have pulled it off. Of course, Bonnie, who now scowled from the top of the pyramid, had tried and failed for three practices to do whar Kim ad accomplished on her first try. It's amazing what kind of skills a girl can pick up when she spends her days dodging henchmen and lazer blasts.

"Awesome moves KP!" The Middleton Mad Dog, also know as Kim Possible's best friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable, cheered.

"So not the drama." Kim said as the giant head of the mascot began spraying banana cream from its mouth.

"Your boyfriend's drool help you to squeeze through?" Bonnie asked snidely.

"He is not my boyfriend." Kim scowled. She and Ron had been best friends since pre-k. To think of him that way would just be sick and wrong, no matter how cute his ears were. Kim quickly focused her mind back on the practice. The Mad Dog gave Bonnie an extra spray of foam, ensuring that he hit Bonnie's perfectly groomed hair.

"Ugh, loser drool."

"He not a loser... He's just different."

"Yeah, what do you think I meant by loser?"

"At least he can do his part of the routine without knocking the rest of the squad over." Their little spat, which was how the practices usually ended, was ended by the equally common chime, 'Boop-Boop-De-Boop' "Wade! What's the sitch?" Kim asked her tech guru slash web developper slash travel agent. She turned her back on Bonnie and entered mission mode, giving Wade her full attention.

"Something strange is going on. There's been a hit on your site from, get this, a Sir Montgomery Fiske!"

"That is sick and wrong!" Ron chimed in.

"Why would Monkey Fist contact me?"

"We foil every one of his schemes, and now he's calling us before hand? You have got to hand it to the man, he finds ways to make things more efficient."

"Thats what is strange. It's not his style. He wrote that an ancient relic known as the Monkey Tooth is going to be stolen tonight from a small cultural museum in Africa."

"How sick and wrong can one man get. Monkey Fist Monkey Tooth, it's probably in a monkey museum! How much monkey can one man take!"

"Actually Kim, he's right abou that." Wade said, "The museum is called The Simia Sanctuary and is near the western border of the Congo. Their website say that they have the greatest collection of simian artefacts in the world. There doesn't seem to be much more to it than that"

"This feels like a rap." Kim said.

"Almost certainly. Theres no other reason Fiske would tell you his objective."

"It could be a trap-trap." Ron said, knowing how complicated villainous schemes were. He had in fact been a most difficult villain for Kim to defeat, unfortuneately his natural abilities in mad science did not transfer over into his algebra homework where he was barely achieving his usual gentleman's C.

"Ron!" They had had this argument before. Kim was of the mind that no matter how many levels of complexity, that traps were traps, whether you knew about them or not. "Ok, Wade, set up a ride.We'll spring Fiske's trap..."

"Or trap trap,"

"Like we always do." Kim shot Ron an irritated look.

* * *

Nine hours, a jump from a plane, and a ride on a garbage scented barge later, they found themselves only a few miles from their destination. 

"Thanks for the ride, Mr, Palatine." Kim said, as she disembarked from their odorous transport.

"It was the least I could do, Ms. Possible." Th jolly, mustached, man said, "If it weren't for you, that infestation would have destroyed my banana plantation."

"No big. Besides, I only delivered the solution, it was wade who figured out how to kill the mould without harming the trees."

"Yeah, thanks..." Ron said, as he stumbled woozily down the gangplank to the shore, which he hoped would not be moving as much as it appeared to be. A few rough waves and the smell of garbage had given Ron an acute case of sea sickness., which resulted in him regurgitating his travel-nacos all over the deck.. The half digested brown mush had not made the boat smell any worse.

Kim clicked her heels together and her rocket skates appeared from what had once been her shoes. Ron, somehow, managed to reproduce this action, but he was still on the incline of the gangplank. His rocket skates flew from under him, sending him tumbling to the ground. His rocket skated then activated, dragging him kicking and screaming back up the ramp and depositing him in a hold full of rotten bananas, which were the source of the garbage smell that pervaded the ship.

"Ron! Stop fooling around."

"I'll be right there, KP!" He said, after slipping on a banana peel and landing back in the pile. Eventually, he made his way out, brining the stench with him. Luckily for Kim, Ronald's tendancy to lose his pants had resulted in him always carrying an extra set of clothes with him. As he rinsed the smell off in the river, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Kim, I've marked your position and your destination on the map. You should see a town nearby. The eastern road out of town should take you straight to the museum."

"You rock, Wade!" Kim said, turning to see Ron holding the tattered remanents of the clothes he had been wearing. Apparently, pirana were an issue in he local waters. "Come on Ron, let's go!" Ron tossed the remanents of his clothes into the river's water and came up beside her, using the rocket skates as if they were more traditional in-line skates and still having a bit of trouble. Kim pressed a sequence of buttons on the kimmunicator, bringing up the map.

"You better hurry." Wade urged from a small segregated corner of the screen. "Someone just set of the museum alarms."

"We're on our way." Kim raced towards the red dot on the screen indicating their target with Ron stumbling along behind her.

* * *

"Kim! Monkey! Evil!" Ron screamed when the giant statue of a monkey that hovered over the museum's entrance came into sight. The head of the monkey hovered over the entrance, bearing fangs that created the ominous entrance pillars. It's tail had a stranglehold around the building. Its face leered menacingly at them, as if taunting them to enter its gaping maw. This monkey exuded creepy. The building itself, however, was a picture of modern design with its gentle curves that raised above the roof. The shape was almost reminiscent of a throne that the creepy monkey statue sat upon. 

It was no easy task convincing Ron to enter the building. Once in, he cowered in fear at every corner as new monkey artefacts came into view. There were neither guards nor any security whatsoever that Kim could detect, at least not until they reached the center of the museum where Monkey Fit was seated, meditating on a pillar whose plaque read 'Monkey Tooth'. The item that had occupied the pedestal now hung from a leather strap around Fiske's neck.

"Put down the tooth and leave quietly, and maybe you'll leave here in one piece." Kim threatened. She looked around for traps, but did not see any.

"Isn't this where you yell something like 'monkey ninjas attack'?" Ron asked, more wary than Kim due to the evil of the Monkey decor and artefacts that surrounded them. This was surely a bad place to be.

"Not today I am afraid." Monkey Fist replied, "They discovered banana candy, and have all come down with some nasty cavities and taken an emergency trip to the dentist. I thought I would help out by collecting a few extra teeth in case they needed replacements." He pulled another leather strap from his gi. It was covered in real monkey teeth. It hung just below the one that surely belonged on the pedestal. It was longer and sharper than the others. It was more of a fang than a normal tooth. Around the base of the tooth were glyphs in a language that was most likely long dead. "This necklace however is for myself. It was created by one of the original mystical monkey warriors. It focuses the poer of the mystical monkey power, increasing it tenfold. It was said that the warrior could weild the monkey power for days without rest and was more powerful than any of the others.

Kim sighed. It was another monkey king plot, as usual. She waited for the maniacal monkey laughter that ensued. She dashed forward, delivering a powerful knee to the simian man's gut while she ripped the tooth from his neck.

"Ron, catch!" She tossed the tooth towards her sidekick as she used the knee she had given Fiske to cartweel away, dodging his counter attack.

"I've got it, KP!" Ron yelled as he ran towards the flying tooth. He dove for it, but was grabbed by the collar and hurled away by a pair of green and black gloves that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Better watch out princess." Shego taunted as Ron rolled into a display, knocking the contents on top of himself. "Your sidekick has a habit of taking museum artefacts that don't belong to him."

"Shego!" The woman's presence surprised Kim. Shego rarely worked with anyone besides Drakken, and never with anyone like Monkey Fist. She had enough power that something like mystical monkey power would never appeal to her. "What are you doing with Monkey Fist?" She threw fiske into Shego's abdomen. Shego grunted from the impact, managing to deflect him away from her, managing not to be bowled over by the freakishly hairy man. Kim immediately turned her fighting skills against the green hued woman. The two began grappling, seemingly even in fighting prowess.

"Come on pumpkin, you can do better than that." Shego mocked as Kim did her best to avoid stepping on the tooth, allow Shego to gain the upper hand in the fight.

Ron noticed Kim's predicament. Fiske was laying against the wall, apparently dazed by the punishment he had recieved. Ron raced across the room to help Kim. He dove towards the tooth, intending to grab it and scramble out of the way. He did not really believe saving the item was worth the riske, but his best friend was fighting a villain and was going to lose if she couldn't fight to her full potential.

Apparently Monkey Fist was not as dazed as he appeared. He intercepted Ron mid flight and the two fell to the floor. Ron felt the fang dig into his chest as it scraped under him. His trajectory made him collide with Shego's shins while she was in the middle of throwing Kim. Both Kim and Shego went flying Kim landed on top of Shego with her legs wrappped around Shego's hips. Their bodies were pressed tightly, moulding into eachother as they slid across the floor. They slid into a wall, causing their face which had been inches apart to come together lips first. Two seconds passed and neither moved from this position as the tangled women worked out their shock at arriving in such a compromising position. The stillness was suddenly broken as Kim jerked away and pinned Shego's arms. What had awoken Kim from the shock was the other woman's tongue darting into her mouth. The woman was grinning impishishly up at her.

"That was sick and wrong!" Ron exclaimed. He was secretely jealous that even though he liked Kim, Shego had taken a kiss from Kim first. "What are you thinking?" He asked, "She is evil... and green..."

"And totally hot..."

"And totally...Hey!" Shego had almost got Ron there.

"It... It was an accident!" Kim stammered, looking away so that he couldn't see the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. If Ron had been the only one present, it would have ended there. Unfortuneately there were more in the room, and one was uncomfortably close to her.

"Don't be so modest Kimmie," Shego purred seductively. If Kim's blush hadn't been visible before, it was certainly visible now. She wished that she could just let shego go without the fight resuming, but Shego was never one to quit while here was still fun to be had. She was trapped in position as much as Shego was if she didn't want shego escaping. "You enjoyed it..." Shego said, slowly closing the gap between their faces once again, "You want to do it again... and again.. and again..." Kim couldn't move as Shego's lips pressed softly against her own for the second time. For a moment, Kim paniced. She had never had to deal with this before, certainly not with her legs stuck under her arch nemesis.

"Aargh!" Ron cried out. Kim released Shego's arms and turned to see Monkey Fist standing over Ron who was laying unconcious.

"Ron!" A hand began gently caressing her cheek. She tried to jump to her feet, but her feet were still wedged under Shego, making the effort futile. The hand was gently joned by its twin and they gently pulled Kim's face towards its owner.

"Nigh, night Kimmie." With a flash of green light, Kim was knocked unconcious.

* * *

When Kim woke up, she had a major headache. She groaned and rubbed her temples. She looked around. She was in her own room. She prayed that what she remembered of the previous day was just a nightmare, but the green and black rose on her alarm clock said otherwise. She flopped back into bed. Just thinking about what had happened made her feel weird. 

'Boop-Boop-de-Boop' The Kimmunicator chimed.

Kim grabbed the kimmunicator from its charging dock. "What's the sitch Wade?" She grumbled. It was probably Drakken. He always started things at the most inconvenient times.If it was him, she would just pass the mission down to global justice. She couldn't face Shego after what had happened. How were you supposed to fight someone who was trying to kiss you? If they punch you, you simply return the favour, but using the same philosophy in this scenario would just lead to more trouble. She didn't know what she would do the next time she saw Shego, and was hoping that they would not have to meet again.

"Kim..." The computer genius covered his eyes and turned away.Kim glanced down, noticing that she was wearing nothing under the blankets. She never slept in the nude. Her parents, or the tweeb, or even Ron might come in at any moment. She wondered what had happened after Shego had knocked her out. She switched the kimmunicator to audio only mode.

"Go Wade." She said, wondering whether Wade was still looking as she began to dress. He was not exactly known for respecting peoples privacy.

"There is something strange about the mission you took yesterday."

"Other than the fact that I got knocked unconcious and yet somehow managed to return to my own bed?"

"Oh, about that, Shego's eating breakfast with your family right now."

"Shego's doing what?"

"She's eating your mothers eggs and bacon with the rest of your family." Wade repeated.

"Shego is in my house, and you think some oddity about the museum matters?"

"Kim you're a wanted woman now. The owner of the museum gave the authorities security camera footage of you breaking into the museum and trying to steal the monkey tooth."

"But I didn't..."

"Monkey Fist wasn't ever planning on stealing the tooth, he tricked you into trying to take it from him. He owns the museum. If you ever return to the Congo, you will be arrested."

"Will you be able to clear this up?" Kim asked, "You have the original request don't you? You can tell them that we were invited."

"I already tried. Monkey Fist has already bribed them. I can't make them change their mind."

"I guess this explains the serious monkey vibe the place had." Kim sighed. "Is Monkey Fist doing anything else in the Congo that we should know about?"

"As far as I can tell, he only did this to mess with you."

"Thats impossible, he never does anything that doesn't have to do with being the monkey king."

"If he starts moving, I'll tell you as soon as I can." Wade said.

"Now, about Shego," Kim said, putting the matter of Monkey fist behind her, "What is she doing inside my house?"

"She brought you back from Africa in a hover car that she took from Drakken for what appears to be a perfectly legal job as a security guard at Monty Fiske's museum." Wade said, "She even dropped Ron off at the Middleton hospital. It wasn't anything serious, but he got a cut on his chest that needed stitches. What's weird is that the cut was filled with monkey saliva and Monky Fist's ninjas were not there last night. Shego said she would take you to see him as soon as you woke up."

"What about her warrents?" Kim asked, "Isn't she still wanted? Why haven't global justice operatives stormed into my house to arrest her."

"It seems that all her warrants have been suspended. She must have made some sort of deal."

Kim sighed. It seemed that she had no way to avoid Shego. "Thanks Wade." She turned off the kimmuicator and went to take a shower.

* * *

Once dressed, Kim headed down towards the kitchen for te inevitable confrontation with her arch nemesis. She prayed hat visiting Ron in the hospital would be without incident, but she knew that if Shego was truely her transportation, the chances of it were slim. 

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" Dr. James Timothy Possible's voice rang out the second that Kim stepped foot into the room. Even before he folded orning paper, she could feel the disappointment. He looked much angrier than Kim had ever seen him before. "What is this I hear about you trying to steal from a museum?" Shego was leaning against the doorway to the living room, nursing a large mug of black coffee and smirking at her.

"After that incident last halloween, Kimmie, I would have thought you had learned your lesson about dishonesty." Shego chided sarcastically, "It seems that you have started on the short road to becoming as bad as I am."

"It's not what it sounds like." Kim protested, "We were set up. We wanted to protect the artefact not steal it."

"Doing something bad for a good reason doesn't make it good." Her mother pointed out, "Good intentions and all." She referenced the popular addage.

"Mom!" Kim whined, unable to think of a decent counter argument. Anything she could say would just make things worse.

"Young lady," Her father said, "After you see ron this morning..."

"I sense the words grounnded and one month coming..." Kim said unenthusiastically. Her father sighed and returned to reading the newspaper. There was little else that could be said on the matter.

"Eat your breakfast." Her mother told her, placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her, "then you can go visit Ronald."

Kim grudgingly began to eat. She tensed as Shego sat down next to her. A hand inconspicuously grabbed hers under the table. Kim resisted the urge to squeal and pull away, and her parents seeing Shego holding her hand would raise question that Kim did not particularly feel like answering. At least the twins were already off doing their own thing. They would have noticed something immediately. If they found out what had happened, there would be endless taunting. She began to wolf down her breakfast in hopes that they could leave and see Ron before Shego could do anything else to compromise the trust her parents once had in her. At least during her visit with Ron, he'd take her side, perhaps he would even annoy shego into leaving them on their own.

When Kim's breakfast was finished, Shego's coffee cup was still half full and she showed no sign of being in any hurry at all to finish. Kim tried to worm her hand out of Shego's without rousing suspicion. Shego's grip was strong. She was holding on with barely any effort at all. Kim considered telling Shego to leave, but feared that it would only earn her a lecture on appreciation and a hostess' duty, as well as jeopardizing her planned excursion. Shego had brought them safely home and even got Ron the medical attention he needed.

"Kim, why don't you lend Shego some clothes. She was wearing the same thing last night, so im sure she will appreciate freshining up a bit." Kim was ready to protest the strong suggestion her mother had just given her, but thought better of it an d merely grumbled under her breath. It would surely be a long and irritating day.

"That would be great!" Shego said with a smile, "Thanks Mrs. Possible. If you don't mind, I'd also like to take a shower. I don't want to get Kimmie's clothes all grungy." The happy, innocent tone set off alarm bells in Kim's head. Shego was a selfish, hot-tempered, and over all, sarcastic person. Either she had some sort of scheme, or she was not in full control of her faculties. Kim attempted innoculously to 'fix' some of Shego's stray hairs, checking for any moodulators or other gadjets at the base of her skull. Shego obviously had taken the action in a way that Kim had not intended and began tracing patterns on Kim's thighwith the index finger of the hand clutching Kims.

Shego quickly drained the cup of coffee, then shifted her grip from Kim's hand to her waist. "Come on, pumpkin," Shego said, "why don't you show me where the bathroom is?" Kim found herself yanked out of her seat and dragged to her own room that Shego obviosly already knew the location of.

"Are you done yet?" Kim asked, after several minutes of Shego dissecting her wardrobe in search of an appropriate set of attire, made all the more difficult by the fact that Shego's bust was at least double Kim's modest one.

"You really need to upgrade your wardrobe." Shego said as she critically examined an olive tee and onyx capris from Club Banana. "There really isn't all that much good to wear here." Despite Shego's mocking comments, she seemed reasonable pleased with the items she had picked up.

Kim growled. This whole situation was not only embarassing, but also insulting. She wondered how long she would have to cater to her nemesis. She grabbed shego and dragged her to the washroom. Kim practically threw Shego in before slamming the door. Shego didn't seem upset at all, instead she laughed.

"Really princess, I thought you were so impatient because you were going to join me." Shego taunted. Kim blushed. Her family had rather conservative values, so such lewd comments were really taking their toll on her.

"I just want you out as fast as possible."

"Are you sure you're ready for that pumpkin." Shego replied, "I'll come 'out' whenever you want, but as a Possible, I thought you'd much rather be a Go. Kigo really has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant!" Kim retorted. She was glad that there was a door between them. Who knew what Shego was doing on the other side. Her actions probably mimicked her words. The sound of clothes hitting the floor pretty much confirmed that suspicion in Kims mind.

* * *

Ron had been surprised when he'd woken up in the hospital. He usually avoided injury on mission, and when he did get hurt, it was never more serius than a few scrapes. Even this time he didn't see what the big deal was. He had been knocked unconcious, and had a bit of a scrape on his chest where he had landed on the monkey tooth necklace, but it didn't even hurt anymore. He had no idea why they were keeping him in the hospital. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ron sat up suddenly. Kim was here. Her voice echoed down the hallways and into his room. Apparently she was annoyed with someone who sounded oddly familiar. When he recognized the voice that he never expected to hear outside of a mission, he grabbed the tray his sub-par breakfast had come on and held it up in case any plasma blasts would fly his way.

"You know you love it, princess. Besides, you mother practically threw us together." Shego's voice didn't carry its usual sassy violence. "She knows I'm such a good influence on you. After all, I am a reformed criminal who stopped you from stealing a riceless artefact from a museum."

"I was not trying to steal it!" Kim practically shouted as she burst into Ron's room and slammed the door in the face of the woman mocking her. "I can't stand her! It's worse than when I got stuck to Bonnie." She complained as she locked the door and walked over to Ron.

"Why don't you just kick her but and send her to jail?" Ron asked.

"No can do, Ron. I wish it was that easy." Kim said, "Apparently she did some favours for the government that got her record expunged."

"I understand..." Ron said, "But why don't you explain it for Rufus' sake?" Ron said, eliciting a squeal of annoyance from his hairless pet, who had somehow managed to stay hidden from the doctors and nurses who would not consider rodents to be an acceptable addition to a sterile environment.

"She made a deal. She did something for the government, and they in return cancelled her outstanding warrants. She's not wanted anymore."

"So, we can't do anything?"

"Not until we catch her doing something illegal," Kim said as she sat in one of the two chairs that adorned the room, "But she seems to have another way to pass the time. How are you doing?"

"Bon-diggity, KP. A little scratch and a bump on the head, but really nothing worth paying attention to. I have no idea why they wont ley me leave."

"I was told it was a laceration, not a scratch." Kim said.

"It's nothing. See," Ron lifted his shirt to reveal his chest. "Nothing to worry about." Ron was right. It was literally nothing. Kim examined his chest thoroughly and the only indication that he had ever been injured was a nearly invisibly faint red line from his collar bone to his ribs.

"This isn't even a scratch." Kim said as she looked incredulously at the mark. "It looks like it's been healed for days." She picked up the chart that hung from the foot of the bed. "This can't be right." She proded his chest with her finger. "The chart says you had a bloody laceration a quarter inch deep."

"Are you sure KP?" He took the chart himself. After a minute of him searching for the relavent information, Kim pointed it out. "How could the hospital make such a big mistake?"

The lock on the door clicked and the door swung open. Shego stepped into the room brandishing a hair pin and smiled. "I thought yu were a bit of a prude, after all only old ladies have these, but I guess they must have been useful for breaking and entering."

Kim could not object to this point, because she had used them for exactly this reasin on several occaisions. That she had no valid retort was even more irritating than the fact that Shego had just broken into the room. "Well, you learned to use it pretty quickly."

"Well, if I had proper tools, I probably could have shaved ten seconds of the time." Shego said as she advanced towards Kim who in response flipped over the bed to use Ron as a makeshift barrier.

"Kimmie, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were cheating on me."

"Cheating would imply trust." Kim replied.

"And I thought it would take a lot more effort to earn that."

"I thought visiting hours were for friend and families. When did deranged lunatics get added to the list?" Ron interrupted. The hint of humor was hidden behind the icy tone of the words.

Shego's expression darkened. She looked at stoppable, noticing the lack of injury to his chest. "It's nice that you consider me a friend, but if you insist on calling my princess a lunatic, I may have to hurt you." Shego flared a ball of plasma around her hand menacingly to accentuate her point.

"Was Ron's chest like that last night?" Kim asked, in an attempt to diffuse the situation before her best friend had a valid reason for being kept in the hospital.

"Yep, he's still as scrawny as ever. He might be quite the looker if he filled out a bit though."

"His injury!" Kim's temper was flaring again.

"Oh, that. It was deep an bloody." Shego said, "They must have some good doctors here. My powers make me heal fast, but it's nothing compared to this." Shego opened the drawer in the small bedside table. She pulled out Ron's mission shirt. "See." It was torn and full of dried blood." "He bled all over the hovercar, it'll cost a fortune to get it cleaned up."

"Let me see that!" Kim reached out to take the shirt, but Shego caught her wrist.

"You didn't say please yet, princess." Shego pulled kim violently over the bed towards her. Shego also leaned forwards until their noses were almost touching.

A low growl sddenly erupted from the boy below them. "Let her go." Shego had never heard the buffoon sound so serious.

"Or what? You'll run away? I think Kimmie would like an audience, don't you? She likes it dangerous." She leaned in to kiss her prey, but yelped in pain a moment before their lips met. A strong hand had grabbed her wrist so tightly that it hurt. She could no longer pull Kim into the kiss because her arm was held so securely. The hand, which belonged to Ron, squeezed harder until shego was forced to release Kim. Kim used this time to back away, with the bloody shirt.

"Thanks Ron." Kim said, surprised that Ron possed the strength to stand up to Shego. Shego was just as surprised and also unnerved. It was not just that his brute strength exceeded hers, his look gave her the willies. His face showed such pure anger, and, especially his eyes. She didn't know what unnerverd her the most about his eyes, the fact that the pupils had expanded to fill the entire irises of his eyes or that they were glowing myseriously with an eerie blue light.


	2. Seeing Green

oops attached this chapter to the wrong story the first time... moved to the right one.

**Chapter 2: Seeing Green**

* * *

"Whatever." Shego said, feigning nonchalance. "Beating you up now would serve no purpose at all; you're already in the hospital. 

As quickly as the episode had come, it was gone, and Ron was returned to his usual light-hearted self. He couldn't really remember what had happened, while he knew something had happened, when his mystical monkey power kicked in, he wasn't really in control. It was like the power blocked him from his own body. It was sick and wrong. Not that he had ever done anything he had not wanted to do when using the power, but being possessed by monkey spirits was not high on the list of things he would consider to be good for a person. Strangely, when Rufus exhibited the power, he always seemed to be in complete control.

Kim lapsed back into her bad mood, now that the tension between her and Shego had temporarily dissipated. She had thought that a little ron-shine would make the whole situation more bearable, but she did not expect the ron-shine to be actual light emanating from his body. She couldn't help but think upon the look that he had shown on his face when he had grabbed Shego. She had only seen that look once or twice before from Ron. He had looked so supremely confident. It was like he could have easily beaten even her. Even when she had seen Ron call upon the mystical monkey power before, he had never quite looked that confident, nor glowed so brightly. "So... Ron..." Kim said, "Up to sneaking out for some Bueno Nacho?" She was hesitant to be left alone with Shego. The woman's actions confused her, and her intentions were completely unknown.

"Sorry Princess," Shego said, "You are still, like, so grounded from the whole monkey tooth thing. The only place that you will be going is home... With me."

"I guess were getting takeout and eating at her house." Ron said. He glared at Shego.

"Cheese!" Rufus squealed enthusiastically. Before disappearing back into his hiding place with a fearful shriek of "Shego!"

"I said no. The buffoon stays here and you come home with me."

"Bueno Nacho is on the way. It's not like my Mom forbid us from bringing lunch with us." Kim whipped out the most powerful weapon of persuasion she had: the puppy dog pout.

"Stop that!" Shego said, forcibly looking away. "I won't lose to some stupid cutesy face.

"Just give up Shego. The number of people able to resist the puppy dog pout can be counted on one hand of a three toed sloth." Ron pointed out, "And that took years of practice and still no defence is perfect."

"It's just a stupid face," She said, turning her gaze towards the sidekick. This brought her into direct contact with the full powered pout which was in place for optimal effect. "Doy... Whatever. I don't care." She sighed.

"Great! Now Ron, let's see if we can't get you discharged from this hospital."

"I don't know about discharged," Shego muttered icily, "but I can get him transferred to the morgue..."

* * *

Even though Ron appeared to be in perfect health, getting him discharged was not an easy task. 

"There's nothing wrong with him." Kim pointed out, "He's perfectly healthy."

"I'm sorry Miss Possible, but that is even more reason that he should stay for another night. If his injury had not miraculously healed, we would have released him first thing this morning. Something is acting on his body, and we can't release him until we are sure that he will be okay."

"He's being healed. It's not like his organs are failing or anything."

"Not yet." The doctor replied, "For him to have healed this rapidly, it means that his cells are dividing at an accelerated rate which could lead to excess waste that could damage his liver or kidneys or heart, or even something as rare as premature aging. We'll have to observe him for at least one more night."

"What if he stayed at my house for the night, then my Mom could do whatever observations you'd need and bring them in tomorrow when she goes to work."

"Your mother's a brain surgeon, not an internist or diagnostician."

"But she is still a doctor. She can do it. Anything is possible"

"For a Possible." The doctor finished, "Your mother says that every time someone tries to convince her that something is too dangerous."

"And she is considered to be one of the best brain surgeons in the world." Kim said, "And she has been perfectly adequate at treating the other injuries we've gotten during mission without complication." She prepared to release the pout once again, but it wasn't necessary.

"Ronald, how are you feeling?" Mr. Stoppable asked. He had also come to see his son, and possibly bring him home.

"Fit as a chimp, Dad." Ron's father was slightly taken aback by the odd reply, but was nonetheless convinced of his son's welfare.

"Are you ready to come home?"

"They say I need to be observed for another day just in case, so I thought I'd stay with Kim tonight so Mrs. Dr. P. could take care of that."

"That sounds fine to me. Make sure to thank Mrs. Possible."

"I will, Dad. Thanks" Ron said as he headed off, allowing his father to finish his release without him. Shego, however, seemed less than pleased with the result of their trip and was quietly cursing in ways that would make a sailor blush. Kim cringed every few seconds as Shego would let lose an extra vile slew of language. Luckily it was over before they managed to reach the hover car, but Shego was still scowling. Despite Kim's prayers, this was the worst thing Shego did, and it wasn't even illegal.

* * *

The flight home was uneventful. They passed through the take-out window of Bueno Nacho and Ron ordered enough for the whole family using his preferred customer discount. Of course, he was short on cash, so Kim had to cover the cost of the meal. She didn't care. It was worth it to not be alone in her house with Shego. 

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P." Ron greeted Kim's mother as they entered the Possible residence.

"Hi Ron." She replied cheerfully, even though she sent a glaring look to Kim to remind her of her punishment.

"Ron has to stay here tonight." Kim explained, "They wanted him to be near a doctor tonight, and it's the only way we could get him released."

"Is that so? Very well then, but he goes home right after." Mrs. Possible said, "Shego," She greeted as the green skinned woman entered the house. She was carrying two full armloads of Bueno Nacho take-out bags.

"Next time," Shego said, "You are the one who brings the bags..." Shego hadn't noticed before, but Ron was actually carrying almost twice as much as her. "Thanks for letting me stay here. It's a big help."

"Our pleasure." Mrs. Dr. Possible replied, "I prepared the guest room while you were out, so you won't have to sleep on the couch again. Ron will get that honor tonight."

"That's great; I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Shego replied pleasantly.

"Not at all, make yourself at home."

"Mom!" Kim groaned, "Why does she have to stay here again...?"

"She has nowhere else to go, not after she turned Drew Lipsky in to the police."

"When he called slumber parties and teen magazines 'evil research'... I figured we might as well skip to the arresting part." Shego said, obviously disgusted with her former employers stupidity.

"Also, she paid six months of rent in advance, so you will just have to learn to deal with it." Kim's father said as he entered the room, scribbling notes into his personal digital assistant. Normally he would have used the voice recognition, but he had accidentally almost deleted his work a few too many times to use that feature when he could be distracted.

The sound of rockets launching interrupted the conversation.

"Houston, we have a problem."

"Navigational controls failing."  
"Watch"

"Out!" The rockets appeared momentarily and made a beeline towards Shego. Kim hoped that they would hit the woman, but Shego dodged the projectiles a few times before she melted them into two identical piles of ash with a couple of plasma blasts.

"Awesome!" Jim said enthusiastically.

"Can we have some of your plasma?" Tim asked as he looked hopefully towards the woman's brightly glowing hands.

"It would make a good rocket fuel,"

"Or maybe we can find out its composition and create a plasma cannon."

"TWEEBS!" Shego's shout was oddly reminiscent of the ones Kim had given on several occasions. "You want my plasma? Have as much as you want!" Shego chased after the boys, firing blasts of plasma at them until they locked themselves in their room. They had apparently reinforced the door because Shego did little damage to it with her plasma and could not knock it down with brute force.

"You two are so alike." Mrs. Possible said, apparently unconcerned that a former criminal was screaming at and attempting to vaporize her children. "It's amazing you two don't get along better.

* * *

It was very dark when Kim was woken up by a feminine hand clamping gently over her mouth. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to seeing by the weak silvery moonlight that softly illuminated her room through the window that had been silently opened from the outside with the skill that only a master thief could muster. She did not even have to wait for her eyes to see the woman before she knew it was Shego. She couldn't say anything, but she tried anyway. 

"Shh, princess," Shego whispered in her ear.

She was kneeling astride Kim, wearing nothing but a pair of pale green panties and the shirt she had borrowed earlier. Shego removed her hand from Kim's mouth. Kim couldn't scream, or speak out at all. She wished the woman would attack her. If Shego was attacking her, she had the right to fight back. The woman wasn't being aggressive at all, at least not in a violent way. Instead, the woman's plasma, which ignited softly around her fingertips which were trailing gently around Kim's cheek, tingled pleasurably. It was like a warm massage which relaxed her. Her attempts at protest were naught but a whimper.

"You want this." Shego whispered before beginning to nibble on Kim's earlobes, while letting her unbridled chest undulate slowly over Kim's face and giving her a direct view into the heaving valley. "You're just afraid to admit it." Shego began working her way along Kim's jaw. Each kiss and touch and suckle from Shego sent a wave of fire through Kim.

A moment before Shego finished making her way to Kim's lips, a blond blur burst into the room and tackled her. Shego was torn from her position over Kim and slammed into the floor. The blond creature growled menacingly at Shego.

"Stoppable!" Shego recognized the glowing blue eyes. Even though the rest of his body looked so unlike him, the eyes were the same eyes she had seen at the hospital. His pupils had expanded to fill his irises. They were glowing brightly with a blue hue. His normally bad posture had become even worse. He was slouched so far forward that his arms dangled in front of him and swayed with every movement like a pair of pendulums and were covered in a thick coat of fur. Stoppable growled at Shego and bared his teeth, two of which were large fangs, and whipping his new prehensile tail back and forth.

"Don't touch her!" Ron hissed venomously. He seemed to have trouble forming the words, but he said them with conviction.

"Like you can do anything to stop me?" Shego replied angrily. She flared her plasma. She was pissed. She had been moments away from getting what she wanted when this half-monkey form of Ron Stoppable had interfered.

"Ron?" Kim placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. It was firmer than she remembered, more muscular. He turned and looked into her eyes. "What happened to you?" His eyes stared at her, revealing a deep longing emotion that Kim had never seen in his eyes before.

"She's mine!" Shego wouldn't let Ron take her prize from her. She leapt at the Ron creature. Ron blocked her strike with little difficulty. His mystical monkey power was in full effect and stronger than ever, making his whole body glow as his eyes had. The energy reminded Shego of her brother's glow power. He dropped into a stance that reminded Shego of Monkey Fist, but Ron looked much more stable in the monkey kung fu form. To Shego's surprise, he attacked viciously.

"Stone monkey!" While Tai Sing Pek Kwar was usually deceptive and excelled at counter attacks, Ron demonstrated that it also had the ability to issue powerful head on blows. Shego managed to dodge some of his attacks but her own seemed ineffective. Her blows only glanced off him, giving him a chance to strike back powerfully while she was open. Shego cursed loudly and threw a plasma covered fist at him. Ron caught it with his own hand. The sickening smell of burning flesh began to fill the room. "Wooden monkey." He said calmly squeezing Shego's fist despite the plasma until she cried out in pain and the plasma dissipated.

Kim's parents burst into the room. They had been drawn by the commotion from the fighting. They were surprised to see what they saw.

"Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Ronald, there will be no fighting in the house." Mr. Possible said. Ron looked at the man quizzically for a moment then grinned maliciously before defenestrating Shego. She managed to catch on to a branch of the tree in the yard on the way down before whipping around it like a gymnast and landing crouched on top of it. She did not attempt to return to the house while Ron was awaiting her with whatever freakish monkey power he had gained. The monkey-like Ron seemed to deem this acceptable, but kept an eye on her.

"Wade!" Kim activated the kimmunicator.

"Do you know what time it is?" The boy genius asked groggily as he responded.

"Something's happened to Ron."

"Emergency pants something... or...?" Wade asked

"This something." Kim said pointing the camera towards the simian Stoppable. Wade's eyes widened with surprise. He saw many strange things thanks to the two heroes, but he was still often surprised by the strange sitches they got themselves into.

"That's Ron?" A green scanning beam emanated from the Kimmunicator. "That's odd. Some sort of energy is interfering with the scan. I'm going to need a sample." A small tray in the kimmunicator opened up.

"Just a second Wade." Kim gathered some loose fur that had come off during the fight between Ron and Shego.

Mrs. Possible whispered something to her husband before leaving the room. She didn't know what the transformation's effects on Ron's mind would be. As far as she could see, he seemed to have little of his former meager helping of mental acuity and self control to match. She thought it best not to do anything that would make the boy upset while he was in this state, and she felt that openly announcing that she was going to treat Shego's wounds could do just that.

Mr. Possible hummed and hawed as he examined the changes that had taken place in his daughter's best friend. After Ron snapped at him a few times, he continued his observations from a greater distance.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kim asked wade after she finished gathering the sample and placing it in the scanning tray of the kimmunicator.

"I don't know; this test takes a while. I will let you know as soon as I do." Wade Load replied.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said. She collapsed onto her bed and sighed. A moment later, Shego stopped leering at Ron and dropped herself out of the tree. Ron, seeing no more danger to Kim, yawned, scratched, and then curled up in the bed next to Kim. Dr. Possible thought of mentioning a little something about rockets and black holes, but decided to let it be until Ron returned to his normal self after remembering how easily he had beaten someone who had been one of the most feared criminals in the world.

* * *

Kim awoke with Ron still in her bed. He was sleeping quite soundly and drooling slightly. His arms were wrapped around her with one hand resting in a place her would be better off not knowing about. Surprisingly, she found that she didn't really care. They had often slept in the same room or tent together, thanks to their world saving, but this was different. He had come to her bed because he had wanted, in some primal way, to be with her, not because it was convenient. It felt nice waking up with someone warm wrapped around you, especially if that someone was Ron. She didn't have trouble picturing it happening, even on nights when he wasn't a rampaging monkey. 

Kim rolled over so she was facing him. The movements made him tighten his arms protectively around her, pulling her body right against his. Other than the physical signs that Ron was enjoying their current position, he appeared to be completely normal. All the monkey attributes that had been present had faded. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She had done it before, but she had been under the influence of the moodulator at the time. Maybe if she did, Shego would back off. She couldn't do that, it would be like using Ron as a shield against Shego, which just wouldn't be right even if had had proven that he could handle her.

Ron's eyes opened and blinked tiredly. His had slid down her back ad he gazed dreamily into Kim's eyes. For him, this was a wonderful dream. Kim took his hand moments before it reached its destination.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She looked at his hand. The plasma burns had completely disappeared.

"I... uh..." Ron blushed. He was suddenly completely awake and aware that he had just tried to grope the Kim Possible, his best friend, who knew sixteen types of kung fu, and certainly knew how to use them. "What happened?"

"Remember school pictures?"

"How could I forget? It was sick and wrong." Ron said. Kim had transformed into a monkey thanks to an amulet Monkey Fist had tried to steal. He shuddered at the very thought of monkeys.

"Well you did it without the amulet's help last night." Kim said.

"I turned you into a monkey?" Ron was rather shocked at the prospect, especially the possibility that he might have been sleeping with a monkey.

"No, you turned into a monkey, and threw Shego out my window." Kim said.

Ron did not know whether to be happy or weirded out by what Kim had said. "So Wade managed to turn me back?" Ron asked.

"No. He would have called. You must have turned back on your own."

"Why can't I ever get any good powers, like wolf powers, or cockroach powers?"

"Cockroach?"

"Yeah, being invulnerable wouldn't hurt since I'm the distraction that the villains always shoot at."

"Well there's no way a giant cockroach would ever be allowed into my bed." Kim pointed out, "You know, I feel sort of like the baby bear..."

"Huh?"

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, and he's still here."

"I..." He jumped out of bed and faced away from Kim. "I think it's time for me to take a shower, don't want all the cold water to be used up before I get there." He said. He headed towards the door with a loud rip. "Aww man!" He complained as his pants vacated his body.

* * *

Ron raced into the bathroom. Waking up with the girl of his dreams was awesome, but there was something wrong. He felt nauseous and began retching over the toilet. The palm of his hand burned whenever he touched something. He coughed up a viscous blob of fur and blood. He flushed it. He turned on the water in the shower, and true to his word, he set the water to an icy temperature before stepping in. Each drop of water burnt fiercely with cold as it hit his skin, especially on his hand. He couldn't remember injuring his hand, but he had flashes of a memory of fighting Shego and a sense of rage whenever he thought of her. His eyes glowed for a moment as he thought, 'KP is mine.' 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember as best he could. He remembered everything clearly up to the point that he had laid on the Possible's couch in the living room. It had felt familiar and comfortable because he had spent so many nights there in the past. It was almost more comfortable to him than the bed in his own home because he spent so much time there.

He had stretched out there, yawned and closed his eyes. When they had opened again, the digital lights of the clock on the Possible's VCR had indicated that it was moments from midnight. Then, he had heard a noise. It was nothing that one should usually worry about, especially in a house of so many people. It was the one creaky stair that every staircase seemed to have. No other sounds were heard. Ron knew that only two people in the whole house could move that silently, and one of them had no reason to. That meant that Shego was sneaking around the house, and from Ron's past experience, the creaky stair led to Kim's room. The thought of Shego sneaking surreptitiously into Kim's room on one hand led to fantasies that he was sure that every boy in Middleton high had dreamt of at one point or another, but on the other, he was filled with rage at the thought of anyone else touching Kim Possible.

That's where his memory began getting fuzzy, both in his ability to recall the events, and the furry paws that had slowly itched into existence as he had headed up the stairs. His ears, which had grown slightly, picked up faint whispers and Kim's quiet moans of... distress? He charged at the door, ramming through it with all his might. The next thing he knew, he had woken up in Kim's bed with his arms wrapped around her and feeling amazingly content while horribly disturbed at the same time.

* * *

"Any news Wade?" Kim asked the young genius. 

"Sorry Kim, but I ran into a problem around six this morning. The DNA spontaneously mutated back to what my records show as 'normal'."

"Does that mean it wasn't normal before?"

"I tried to sequence it but it was difficult. I recorded only a few markers, which were difficult enough considering he had an unprecedented triple helix."

"Is that even possible?"

"Normally, no. This seemed to indicate otherwise though. That's what made it so confusing. Ron's DNA was still there whole and intact but it was as if an entire half of his genome went dormant as this extra helix of information took over."

"And that new DNA just disappeared with the night?" Kim asked, barely following the science that Wade was most likely explaining in a simplified form."

"I can't find a scientific explanation for it. Which means...?"

"Monkey magic."

"Whatever Monkey Fist was doing, he did to Ron, though I don't know why. If anything this seems like something he'd want only for himself."

"Maybe it was an accident." Kim suggested.

"Or maybe the whole point of the trap was to do this to Ron."

"Why would he do that?" Kim asked, knowing that he would not make claims without evidence.

"I did some research on the tooth that was supposedly the item to be stolen. The exhibit information only states that the monkey tooth was used in shamanistic rituals, specifically by a line of monkey worshipping priests in china. This seemed a little vague, so I did some research, and I found that the monks of this priesthood date back to the days even before Toshimeru and the lotus blade, all the way to the original monkey king. Supposedly the fang actually came from the Monkey king himself."

"What about the writing carved into the tooth?" Kim asked, "Have you made any progress on that?"

"It's a dead language Kim, and almost no one has studied it. Those who have haven't had enough samples to even begin to create any sort of lexicon of the glyph meanings."

"So you haven't found anything?"

"I didn't say that." Wade said, "I've managed to piece together a few words, but nothing conclusive. The only one that has any significance is the word curse."

"Okay..." Kim said, slightly disappointed that he had not discovered more. "Tell me as soon as you find out more.

"Well, I do have a theory." Wade said, "But it will take some time for me to prove anything..."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"It may sound crazy though..."

"Spill, Wade."

"I think Ron has piticanthropy."

"He has what?" Kim was utterly confused by the word which she was quite sure he had created on the spot.

"In layman's terms, he's a were-monkey." Wade explained.

"That, as he would say, is so sick and wrong that it's wrongsick."

"As I said, it's only a theory."

"What should we tell him? He doesn't remember what happened last night, and his were-monkey thing will make him totally freak out."

"I don't know about him, but you'll certainly have to tell your parent's something. Your mother is supposed to be observing him."

"And we'll have to tell Ron as well then." Kim said.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked as he walked in. Thanks to the quick and cold shower he had just finished taking, he was dripping cold water onto the carpet from his wet and shivering, towel-wrapped body. It wasn't like Kim and Wade to hide things from him... actually it was, but usually it was for his own good, not that he always understood when they let him in on such secrets.

"Nothing!" Kim replied hastily. "Nothing at all is happening. Nothing is wrong... What could be wrong..?" Ron could easily tell she was lying. If there were two things that you had to say Kim couldn't do, the first would be anything to do with the kitchen, and the second would be lying convincingly. It had gotten decidedly easier to tell when Kim was avoiding the full truth since the incident the previous Halloween where even Drakken, and Killigan, and... Shego had chastised her for the act. Her father grounding her did not hurt the ability of this lesson to sink in. "Come on, you must be hungry."

"Actually KP, as bon-diggity-delicious as your mom's eggs and bacon are, I think I'll put some pants on first. Kim blushed at the thought of him attending meals in naught but a towel, and even without any covering at all. She quickly mentally chastised herself for thinking such a thing. The whole incident with Shego was already having her think about sex too much.

* * *

When Kim and Ron got to the breakfast table, Mr. Dr. James Timothy Possible was having a serious sit-down with the new housemate. 

"What exactly were you doing in my daughter's room last night?" He asked suspiciously. As much as she seemed to have reformed, the woman sitting across from him had once been his daughters arch nemesis and tried to kill her on several occasions. He wanted to give her a second chance, but sneaking into Kim's room gave credence to the suspicion that she might be slipping back into her old ways. The fact that she dressed in what he would think circus folk would wear did not raise her standing in his eyes either.

"Just a little girl talk." Shego replied as she tried to ignore the eyes she could feel boring suspiciously through the upheld newspaper. "You know, your daughter and I used to be on quite bad terms. There were some issues that had t be discussed before we could sleep together under your roof." She smiled in a friendly fashion, giggling inside at her oblique reference to the true meaning of the previous night's events. She poured herself a mug of steaming hot coffee which was black and think enough that Mr. Possible almost thought that it might have been Kim's handiwork.

Shego sat down on the curved bench around the breakfast table. She left just enough room for Kim and gave her a wink to indicate who she was saving the seat for. Ron didn't give Kim a chance to react to the invitation; instead he seated himself in the proffered spot. He forcible slid Shego down the booth bench until there was enough room for Kim to sit down beside him.

"Ron," Mr. Possible addressed the younger man, "We need to talk."

"What's up, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked. He knew perfectly well that the conversation would have something to do with the events that he couldn't really remember from the previous night, and the situation he had found himself in when he had woken up.

"So you slept with Kimmie last night..." Shego butted in. This caused Kim to turn beet red.

"It wasn't like that!" Ron protested.

"I know you teenagers think that you are all grown up and are ready for anything, but remember one thing Ron, if I catch you laying one inappropriate finger on my daughter, you'll be on the first manned mission to the center of a black hole."

"Dad!" Kim said, after finally getting over Shego's explanation of the events of the previous evening. If he knew what Ron had been doing in his sleep, Ron would already be waiting to launch.

"I only want what's best for you," Her father said, "and that means no boys, ever."

"Just keep it on the straight and narrow Ron. My husband will get used to the idea eventually." Mrs. Possible said. She was already picturing the grandchildren.

Boop-Boop-De-Boop the kimmunicator chimed. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked. She was glad to have an interruption to the conversation and be able to ignore her father's deep space threats.

"I managed to translate the text on the tooth. It was quite difficult. It turned out that it was written in a combination of both a dead language and used pictograms composed of amalgamation of those used in several other dead languages." Wade explained.

"So what does it say?" Kim asked.

"It says 'This is the fang of the pithecanthropus, the most powerful among the bearers of mystical monkey powers. Beware the third night after the full moon, for then the curse cannot be lifted."

"I think it's probably safe to guess what the curse is." Kim said.

"This pithi-thing. Let's pretend that I don't know what it is, but explain it for KP." Ron said.

"It's nothing serious..." Wade said, "It just means that you're... A WERE-MONKEY!" Wade chuckled as he saw Ron run spastically around the Possible kitchen screaming before he dove under the table.

"That is sick, sick and wrong... it's wrongsick!" Ron said as he quivered under the table. Kim only grunted in an annoyed response. "KP, what are you doing under the table covered in food..." Ron realized that it was most likely his actions that had caused this, "Uhh, sorry KP."

"Look, Kim's about to blow!" Jim pointed out as he entered the kitchen to find a very angry looking Kim hovering over a frightened Ron.

"Cool," Tim replied, "Quick get the,"

"Video camera for."

"When wild animals attack!" The twins finished off in unison.

"TWEEBS!"

"It seems the creature has spotted us."

"Wild animal containment plan delta?"

"Hika bika boo."

"Hoo shaw!" The tweebs raced out of the kitchen with Kim trailing behind as her anger was temporarily redirected at them.

* * *

"Mission successful." Shego said into a cheap disposable cell phone, "The buffoon has gone ape." 

"Mission not successful!" A voice screamed through the black cell-phone, "I still have the curse!" A chorus of agreements from the monkey ninja's ensued.

"Well, it's your problem, not mine. I did everything you asked, so I better get paid on time. I am not paying for your stupidity!" Shego shouted back before disintegrating the phone in a ball of green plasma. "Besides I have things I want to do other than your fighting, like Kim Possible."


	3. Rivalry

**Chapter 3**: Rivalry

* * *

Shego was extremely thankful that the Possibles had completely soundproofed the bathroom. This gave her a chance to let out her frustrations... and make phone calls she wanted no one else to hear. She often muttered things in that room that would have certainly caused the Possibles to doubt her reformed attitude. She needed this. The Possibles were so uptight; she couldn't act normally around them... most of them at least. There was one that she was always herself with.

She had found out about it when Mrs. Dr. Possible had shown her around the house. Kim's mother had told her the story about how it happened. When Kimberly had been younger, she had been in a school Christmas pageant and had to sing a solo. For two months she had taken to practicing in that room for both reasons of the inordinate amount of time a girl had to stay in there to get ready to leave the house, and the marvelous acoustics that seemed to be built into every bathroom that brought out the best in any voice. Unfortunately, Kim had a slight problem hitting the high notes. This spurred the rapid renovations that her parents had informed her were to protect them from having the performance ruined by hearing it before it was ready. It had taken until the high school talent show to master those high notes.

Shego leaned against the wall by the door and tried to prepare herself to face the sickeningly happy charm that was the possibly household. By God, it was like they all were powerless Hego clones with their cheery smiles, bad puns, and ineffable work ethic. Hopefully she would be able to keep it up as long as it took because she was going after a treasure so closely guarded...

The door slammed open, barely missing Shego. It bounced closed and an irritated looking Kim locked it. She did not see the villainess behind her. She began to remove the jersey that she wore every night. It was the only thing she wore consistently from Smarty Mart. Normally she wouldn't touch anything fashion related from that store, but no one outside her family and Ron ever saw her wearing it. It carried some sentimental value. It represented the years of friendship the two of them had shared. Technically, the jersey still belonged to Ron, but he changed at their house so much that she never had trouble finding a relatively clean one, but not too clean. For some reason, Ron's scent relaxed her. She stopped for a moment as she was removing the jersey. His scent filled her nostrils. It reminded her of how Ron had wrapped himself around her so protectively that morning.

"Guess who, princess." Shego whispered into Kim's ear. She restrained Kim's arms so that the jersey she was wearing trapped both them and her head under it.

"Sh... Shego..." Kim stuttered as a pair of warm fingers explored her abdomen. They left a trail of relaxing warmth.

"Good girl." Shego purred. She began suckling the base of Kim's neck. "Want me to stop?" Shego's hand drifted across the teen heroine's perfectly toned body. "I will if you ask." The gentle touch and soothing heat of Shego's glow power made Kim feel weak. Her muscles relaxed and she slumped down against Shego. The woman's body made Kim burn with desire wherever they touched. Kim's breathing was deep and erratic. She strained for more of that touch. Shego's hand trailed along the line of Kim's panties and stopped below her navel as if considering whether to explore new territory or end its ministrations.

"No..." Kim gasped, "Don't...Stop..." Shego's hand drifted away and ceased touching Kim with their magical warmth.

"That's right princess. No more for now." Shego released her, letting Kim slide to the ground.

"No! Don't stop..." Kim whipped the jersey off of her head to find that she was alone. She felt all the strength leave her body and fell sprawled on the floor. Her emotions were so confused that she felt tears begin to streak down her face silently. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't like Shego in that way, but she loved the feeling when Shego toughed her. It brought out a raging passion that Kim had never known was there. She also liked Ron. The way he held her made her feel so safe, like he would die before letting harm come to her... He risked his life on an almost daily basis for her even though every second of it scared him witless. He was loyal, he cared for her and he was safe. It was the complete opposite of Shego who felt so wild. Neither was anything like she had felt for Josh Mankey. What she had felt for him paled in comparison to either of the feelings she had for Ron or Shego. She couldn't place her feelings. Were they love? What was love like? She didn't know. Why had she tried to encourage Shego. How could something so wrong feel so right?

* * *

Shego was pleased. She had heard Kim's cry for her to continue, but she would let the urge simmer. She smiled happily. Kimmie would come running to her now. She would beg for Shego's touch. Kimmie would be hers and hers alone. The best part of the whole thing was, this time the buffoon had not had a chance to interfere. She pondered the future, running scenarios in her head. Each ended with her satisfied in her desires and Kimmie begging for more.

She bumped into Ron. His brows were furrowed with worry. He stopped for a second and glared at Shego. He took a deep breath and his glare intensified. It was almost like the boy could sense the presence of Kim upon her. His glaring eyes glowed blue for a moment, warning Shego of the dangers that lurked within the unpredictable sidekick.

"Move it, Stoppable!" she pushed him aside. She hoped that the action would not trigger another transformation, but suspicion might. A smirk threatened to curl the corner of Shego's lip – The buffoon was jealous of her. On one hand, he was unstable and unpredictable and therefore dangerous; on the other hand, he was the buffoon, and he obviously had not gone any farther with Kim than she had since his jealousy was evident. Hopefully the jealousy would not turn to malice. Normally, she would not be afraid of him and not even considered him worthwhile calling an adversary. He had always just caused chaos, though that chaos was usually directed in Kim's favour. She was not so sure now, not after what had happened the previous night. He had out fought her. He had been stronger, faster and more skilled than he. Only her glow had evened the playing field to the point where she had even the slightest chance against him in the state he had been in. Yet, there were not even scars remaining to show the damage doe the previous night. His hands were as smooth as if he'd never used them. It should have taken him weeks, if not months to recover. She cursed Monkey fist's orders to keep the buffoon alive; they made everything so complicated.

* * *

Shego irked him. He had a bit of a sense of what Will Du felt around Kim. There were just some people whom you couldn't stand. For Ron, it was Shego. Her presence was making him feel slightly light headed and woozy. His head pounded. It felt like something was trying to dig its way out of his skull. He was filled with a horrible primal rage. He just wanted to leap onto Shego's smugly smirking face and claw her eyes out. For Ron, such a feeling was sickening. He was usually so relaxed, even under the worst pressure. He had felt similarly when he'd woken up, though it was more present now, if not as intense. Even after they had passed by each other, he could not relax properly. It felt like she was lurking behind every corner, just waiting for him to let down his guard.

Footsteps. Ron tensed as the footsteps approached from behind him. Was it Shego? What was she up to? It didn't matter; he would tear her throat out! She had no right, not with her! His rage was reaching a pinnacle; it felt like he would snap any moment. KP is mine! He thought. He whipped around and formed his hands into the claw like fists of the monkey inspired fighting style which he was able to use upon rare occasions. Whoever it was would...

"Ronald? Are you feeling okay?" It was Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Mrs. Dr. P.!" Her presence surprised him. "I'm fine." He smiled goofily. The tension had completely evaporated. Dark thoughts no longer clouded his mind. "Just a little headache, nothing serious."

"Hmm..." Mrs. Dr. Possible said, in the mysterious way that doctors do which leaves one wondering whether they have found anything or not, as she felt Ron's forehead with her palm. "You're feeling a little bit warm. You should take it easy today. Don't over exert yourself. We still don't know what physiological effects, if any, your transformation may have caused."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron replied. He was already feeling better, fit as a chimp actually.

Ron headed into the living room with intent to veg and found the twins already there with the television tuned to the T.V. Trash Heap channel that had been so popular since it had debuted.

"Now, for more of our Fifteen hours of Ferreting out Fun: the Fearless Ferret Marathon!"

"Booyah!" Ron cheered.

"CHEESE!" Rufus cried excitedly as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"That's right Wonder Weasel. Time to ferret out some cheesy ferret snackage!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rufus nodded.

"Snacks aren't the only cheesy thing here." One of the twins said.

"T.V. Trash Heap rocks!"

"You better hurry up fearless ferret two point oh. You've already missed the series premiere."

"And it's commercial free!"

"Badical!" Seconds later, Ron had zipped to and from the kitchen and grabbed some no name cheese doodle rip off and settled on the floor between the twins. Rufus tore open the bag of snack food and gobbled up more of the contents than any sane person would think was possible for such a small creature.

Half way through the next episode, Kim appeared. She was no longer wearing her sleeping garments, but a pair of maroon capris and her favorite lime green tank top. Joining the boys, she forsook the floor in lieu of the couch. Ron, not wanting her to feel left out, joined her. It was the episode where the Fearless Ferret fought the fiendish foe White Stripe.

"I wonder how they are doing?" Kim asked as she remembered the confused state of the actors' lives. They had actually believed the show was real and had spent their time living out their characters. To sum it up, that mission stank, as did a few areas that were unlucky enough to get a whiff of White Stripe's skunk shaped balloon filled with stink gas.

"White Stripe was one of the strongest villains we've ever faced." Ron said.

"I know... but smell isn't everything." Kim replied, not missing a beat. She had seen the joke coming a mile away. What she hadn't seen was an arm sneak its way innocuously around her shoulders. She blushed lightly as Ron trailed his fingers down her bare shoulder and arm. She turned away from the television and looked at him. She had expected to see a goofy grin, but instead, his mouth was set in a hard smirk and his eyes glowed faintly blue. He wasn't even looking at her but at the entrance to the room where Shego stood staring daggers back at him.

Shego took the initiative and sat next to Kim. She didn't do anything overtly sensual, but her very presence made Kim feel uncomfortable. She was sandwiched between two people who obviously had romantic intention. One was noble and loyal, and the other wild and passionate. The tension passed through her like a spring wound too tight. Ron's hand suddenly dropped to her hip. In one smooth motion, she had been moved over until her thigh rested against his and his hand settled in the valley just above her hip. Shego's eyes narrowed. She slid over until she was practically sitting on Kim and leaned demurely against her shoulder.

Ron let loose a deep throated growl and bared his longer than normal incisors. His eyes were glowing brighter. Kim couldn't get out from between the two duelers that sandwiched her. There was no way out that would not result in someone being thrown from the couch.

"Cool!"

"Ron and Shego are gonna fight!"

"We could sell tickets."

"Monkey man versus meteor girl..."

"It would be like GWA but with super powers."

"Like anyone would believe that." Ron butted into the tweebs plotting, "Remember the Jackal?"

"Yeah, but that fight was fake."

"No, that was real, the rest were fake." Kim said.

"Yeah, right."

"No way, GWA is awesome."

"Tell you what; I'll do it, if you give me fifty percent."

"No way, our margins would be much too slim."

"The stadium,"

"The guards,"

"It all adds up."

"Shouldn't the winner be the one to get the cut?" Ron asked; seemingly back to his old self. "Mystical monkey-fu so beats comet powers any day of the week."

Boop-Boop-De-Boop The Kimmunicator interrupted.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Monkey fist left you a message."

"Oh, great, another trap!"

"Not likely."Shego said.

"Oh... right..." Ron said, "It's a trap trap."

"Doy! Not this again!" Shego said as Kim made her own grunt of frustration.

"Maybe you should hear what he has to say before you start making assumptions." Wade pointed out. "I think he's serious this time. We might learn something about the you know what did to you know who."

"It's okay Wade, I won't freak out... again. You can say it. Shego, you being a were monkey cannot make me trust you any less."

"Me? A were-monkey? Ha!" Shego, "I didn't think it was possible, but you are stupider than you look. Point of information – You need to have mystical monkey powers to become a were-monkey."

"Rufus, old buddy. Don't worry. No matter what sick and twisted creature you become, you will always have a place in my pocket." Even Rufus appeared confused by this.

"Ron!" Kim expounded, "We just went over this a few hours ago." She was amazed that even Ron could be this dense, "You're the were monkey!"

"KP... I know. It's just easier if I don't think of it like that. It is just so sick and wrong." He shuddered. His natural Ron-ness seemed to have vacated his voice when he spoke the listless statement.

"Here, I'm streaming his message."

"By now, you have most likely noticed the effect that the tooth had on the buffoon. If you want to know more, bring him to the following coordinates..."

"Where does he want us to go?"

"The coordinates point to the tree house in the Amazon Rainforest." Wade said.

"You think he's on the level?"

"This doesn't really match up with what we know about him. It's either a trap, or..."

"Something's gone so far wrong, that he can't stop it." Shego pointed out, interrupting Wade's evaluation of Monkey Fist's motives. "Not let's get a move on, plenty of time for chit-chat on the way there." She headed towards the hover car.

"You are so not coming."

"Yeah right, like I would just sit around here while you go romping half way across the world with monkey-boy and nerdlinger. Of course not everyone has a supersonic hover car and s available to get you there... Unless you want to walk a few thousand miles."

"Wade?"

"Sorry, but no one is available on such short notice. Even Bernice is so busy that I can't even contact her."

"Looks like we have no choice, Ron."

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" Mr. Possible arrived in the room just in time to see the three of them preparing to exit the domicile.

"We're going to see Monkey Fist to learn more about Ron's condition."

"So you are not going shopping?"

"No."

"No boys?"

"Only Ron."

"Friends?"

"He's tried to kill us on several separate occasions."

"Don't worry." Shego said. "I'll keep her out of trouble. If there's shopping to be done, she'll stay in the car. If friends want to talk, she'll keep her mouth shut; and if a boy so much as looks at her funny," Shego flared her plasma for a second, "It will be the last thing he sees."

"Perfect. Make sure that she is back home by ten." Kim was surprised that her father had acquiesced so quickly and easily. But then, he tended towards fairly conservative values, and you didn't get more conservative than having your daughter chaperoned whenever she left the house.

* * *

"I thought teens were supposed to go wild on Road trips Kimmie." Shego said as the hover car piloted its self towards the coordinates that had been entered into the global positioning system.

"Take note, Shego. We're flying; there is no road."Ron said grumpily from his position in the back seat of the vehicle.

"Jealous much?" Shego asked, "You never got through the prude to the wild and sensual Kim..."

"Best friends since pre-k, I know her better than you ever will."

"Best friends without benefits. You should know: Anything is possible with a Possible."

"You can't even get the motto right..." He stopped as the gears of his brain finally started to work over what Shego had said, "Wait..." Kim gave a yelp of surprise and would have leapt out of her seat if not for the seatbelt she was wearing. Shego had begun stroking her thigh with her glow power. The effect on Ron was immediate. His eyes glowed brightly. He raised himself up on one arm and swung himself around in an attempt to kick Shego in the head. The hover car came to a sudden stop, and instead of kicking Shego, Ron went flying over her head and out of the vehicle.

"Ron!" Kim leapt out of the hover car. Ron wasn't screaming in fear. This surprised her. Usually he would be begging for help. She reached for her grappling hook, only to realize that she had forgotten to bring it. She was not even wearing her mission clothes. A stupid rookie mistake. She streamlined her body and dove towards Ron. Even if they were falling from a few hundred feet above the tree tops with no way to break their fall, she would save him. She was Kim Possible, and she could do anything. She reached out to grab him but he grabbed her first just before they hit the canopy of the forest. Ron appeared perfectly calm as he held her to his chest with his arm around her waist. His arm shot out and grabbed a vine that had been wrapped around a branch. One end snapped, this allowed Ron to swing with her through the dense forest.

There was a jerk, and Ron's hand came free of the vine. Kim shut her eyes and clung to him. For once, he seemed more suited to save them than she was, and for some reason that made her feel weak, not in a bad way, but that she would like him to save her rather than the other way around. She had a flashback to earlier that morning. Ron had been holding her like this then as well. She found the thought of him holding her comforting.

There was a lurch and the sound of splintering bark. Kim's head crashed down into Ron's neck. His grip on her didn't even falter. Behind him, embedded in the trunk of a tree, was the shape of his footprint. He hit another tree, doing a side flip to leap off another. A few more seconds of dizzying acrobatics and they came to a stop. She was breathing heavily. That had been exhilarating. She had always loved thrills like free falling, but nothing compared with what had just happened. She may have been able to pull off the moves Ron just had, but she was certain that she could not have done it while carrying another person.

"You okay, KP?" Ron asked.

"Badical." She replied. "Thanks for saving me." She looked around. They were standing on the front porch of a tree house. They both remembered this house from the time the Sensei of the Yamanuchi secret ninja school has been kidnapped by DNAmy in a nefarious plot to go on a date with the man they were there to see.

Kim looked at Ron. He had yet to release her from his arms, not that particularly minded, but there was a time and place to express such tender emotions... On an enemy's porch was not it. His eyes still emitted the blue glow. It was not as intense as when Shego had touched her, but it was still visible. Kim assumed that this meant that he was on guard. He always seemed to become more aggressive when it happened.

"We should probably head inside and talk to him." She said.

"Uh, sure KP." He released her from his arms. He walked up to the door and stood there for a long moment. He inspected it as if looking for some king of trap or... "Where's the doorbell?"

"It's a tree house Ron. No power, no generator... So no bell."

"Monty may be a villain, but he is also a lord. He lives in luxury, and you don't live in luxury without a doorbell."

"Ron!" She walked up next to him and rapped sharply on the door. It swung open with the dry creak of wood and rope rubbing together.

"Welcome to my little getaway from civilization." Fiske said from his position in a padded bamboo chair. He wore a red velvet robe over his black silk ninja outfit. He was reclined gracefully reading a book that Kim could only assume had something to do with monkeys (the pictograph of a monkey on the front was the only thing she even remotely understood, even the title of the large clothbound volume was written in a strange set of hieroglyphics that she could not even begin to comprehend.) and was sipping tea from a delicate china cup which he held with his foot. He closed the book and placed it on the rustic counter top. "I presume you have some questions for me." He said, noticing the puzzled look on Ron's face. "You might as well spit them out so you don't interrupt me later."

"Where's your doorbell?" Ron asked, "I mean I get the whole living n the tree house to be closer to the monkeys... well actually I don't get it, but I understand the reasoning, but no doorbell? You're a lord! At the very least you should have a gong, or a bell or a singing doormat."

"You... no... er..." Monkey Fist's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Dude, I know, which only makes it even more confusing. It's monkeys! They are sick and wrong!"

"That is not what I was talking about!" Monkey fist raised his voice. Ron just seemed to have a way of irking super-villains. This came in handy when you wanted to distract the super villain, but got in the way of the gloating which often led to the information needed to foil their plot. "Why would I have a doorbell? There is no man woman or child for miles. Who would come here...?"

Ron cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the man's tirade. "Hello? Still in the room."

Monkey Fist opened and closed his mouth. It was impossible. The half-with side-kick had just out argued him. Monty had been quite the debater in school, yet here he was out talked by a boy who got no better than Cs in his English classes. It was absolutely unthinkable. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth in anger. "You are lucky that my monkey ninjas are at the vet for their rabies shots..." He grumbled.

"You were going to tell us about the pithecanthropy." Kim said, redirecting the course of the conversation.

"I see your computer friend had been doing his homework. I suppose the curse has made itself apparent then."

"I think that question can be answered with a simple, duh." Ron pointed out.

"Do you know anything about it that we don't?" Kim asked.

"I am sure I know a lot more about it than the two of you combined. It is the culmination of my dreams; to be able to transform at will into the simian form. It's a glorious gift."

"At will?"

"Of course, though only a true master of Tai Sing Pek Kwar can truly master the power. But this power comes at a price, a terrible curse that haunts the bearer that can only be broken if the power is passed on through the use of a fang. I thought I could rid myself of the curse in the museum, but it did not work. The curse eats me alive from the inside whenever I use the power. You have to find a way to stop it before it drives me mad."

There was a brilliant green explosion that knocked out a person sized hole in the back wall. "A little too late for that." Shego remarked sarcastically. "So did you miss me?"

"Not in the least." Monkey fist replied. To him, the woman was almost as insufferable as Ron stoppable himself. She had a snide comeback to every little thing he said. She may have been the best at what she did, but her interpersonal skills made her a devil to work with.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do? Bite someone?" Ron asked.

"Not exactly." Monkey fist leapt at Ron and sunk his monkey-like fangs into Ron's arm. A bright flash of blue light exploded from the bite sending Monkey Fist flying across the room. He rolled right out the hole Shego had blasted into the wall and clung to the ledge by the tips of his fingers. Monkey Fist seemed to have taken the worst of the encounter. There was not even a mark on Ron's arm, though his jersey sleeve was ripped to shreds.

"Booyah! Eat this Monkey Fist!" Ron mocked cheerfully. "These pipes are made of steel baby!" He flexed.

"Ron..." Kim stared. His piped had certainly become nice. They weren't the super pumped ballooning muscles that big guys like brick relied on to intimidate, but the sleek toned muscles of someone who had both agility and strength in abundance. "You're not wearing a low level Molecular Muscle Enhancer are you?"

"No way baby, this is pure Ron-shine right here." He winked at her suggestively. This was not normal, but then what was for a boy whose motto was 'never be normal'. It was like he had gotten a sudden burst of testosterone. He was acting... like a jock.

"You alright Ron?"

"Better than alright Kimbo, Rondo's ready to play." As he said this his irises flashed gold as his eyes shot out a jet of blue flame-like energy.

"Yeah, enough of that." Shego charged her glow around her finger and tapped Ron on his forehead, knocking him out instantly. "We done here?" She took the opportunity to zap a rather large spider that had stayed too close to her foot for comfort.

Kim picked Ron up. He was heavier than she remembered.

* * *

Ron hadn't woken up by the time they had returned home a few hours later. Upon inspection, Kim's mother decided that it would be best if they returned to the hospital to run some tests. Mrs. Possible discovered several interesting changes that had occurred but she could explain none of them.

"When I took his blood, there was not even a mark where I had inserted the needle. His regenerative properties are remarkable. He is healing even faster than he was yesterday. It's like whatever is affecting him has suddenly kicked into overdrive and it has begun to affect him more." Doctor Possible explained.

"Look at these results. His blood tests show an impossible level of metabolism, which might be one of the factors affecting his healing. His testosterone has also skyrocketed. You said he was acting strange before Shego knocked him out, this is probably why. A level of testosterone this high would turn even the mildest boy into a violently aggressive sex fiend."

"Mom!" Kim was surprised to hear her mother explain Ron's symptoms in such a crude manner, more than she was about the changes in Ron.

"I'm just telling it like it is. Some of the changes aren't so bad, his new muscular volume and definition have turned him into quite the hottie..." Mrs. Possible said, smiling at the look of utter horror upon her daughter's face, "but even so, I am frankly surprised that he can survive in his condition." She said in a graver tone, "Many of these results would be lethal in an ordinary man. That's just the tip of the iceberg. His brain is working at a little over double the normal human capacity and I can't make heads or tails of his brainwave activity; it's almost as if he has two consciousness' within his body."

"What does this all mean?"

"It means we won't know anything until he wakes up." They did not have to wait long. At that moment, Ron woke up from his sleep.

"KP?" He looked around.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"I'm feeling alright," He sat up and stretched, "A little drafty though." He tried to adjust his hospital gown so that it gave him better coverage in the back.

"Are you feeling especially angry, or aroused?" Kim's mother asked, less tactfully than Kim felt was necessary.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel normal?"

"You know me Mrs. P. never be normal." He grinned goofily, putting aside their fears that he would have another episode like in Monkey Fist's tree house.


	4. Big Monkey On Campus

**Chapter 4: **Big Monkey on Campus

* * *

Screeches, howls, chatters and grunts. Ron's sleep was restless as his head echoed with the sounds of monkeys. The strangest part was that he could understand them. It was sick and wrong. No one should hear the evil words of monkeys, not even if they are saying 'pancakes'. 

"Pancakes!" Ron's eyes snapped open.

"That's right." Mrs. Possible said, "Pancakes, that is if you get there before the twins finish them off." Ron did not need a second invitation. He leapt off the couch and raced into the kitchen where the others were already eating.

"Hola, Kimbo!" Ron said as he slipped into place at the breakfast nook.

"Morning sleepy head." Kim said as she finished off the last of her breakfast.

"Where's the wicked witch." He asked, not seeing his green hued nemesis anywhere.

"She said she had an appointment or something." Kim replied.

"Maybe we can have an almost normal day then, school, cheerleading, maybe save the world..."

"Not in your condition." Mrs. Possible said.

"Come on, Mrs. Dr. P. I feel fit as a chimp. Besides, if something happens, won't it be better to be where Kim can help me rather than here alone while you go to work?"

"Or you could lay in a hospital bed and... Marinate?"

"So uncool, Mrs. P." Ron said sullenly, "Besides, KP needs her Ron-shine. Can't spell cheerleader without the M-A-D-D-O-G!" Ron said, bouncing around in his seat in a relative imitation of his mad dog routine, finishing by burying his face in his pancakes.

"Okay, Mad Dog, you better get ready, or we're going to be late." Kim said.

"Don't forget, Kim, you are grounded." Mrs. Possible said.

"No boys, no friends, no missions, and no delays getting home from school." Mr. Dr. Possible iterated.

"Dad!"

"Remember, this is for Ron's safety as well as yours. You have seen what happens if he over exerts himself. Keep a close eye on him."

"He's my BFF, and we have all the same classes together. It's hard not to keep my eyes on him."

"Especially with the upgrades to his-"

"Mom!" Kim protested at the reference her mom was making.

"Upgrades?" Mr. Dr. P's eyebrows furrowed. He did not know what his wife had been referring to, but he was sure that he wanted his daughter's eyes to stay far, far away from it.

"Yo, KP, let's roll." Ron smiled, as he slid a pair of dark sun glasses over his eyes.

"First, rolling would involve wheels, and yours are still at school, if it hasn't been towed. Second, since when do you wear sun glasses?" Kim asked as she stepped outside under the decidedly cloudy sky.

"It makes Rondo look cool."

"It'll make you trip." Kim said, just before Ron did exactly that. His shoe hit the crack in the walkway and he fell forward. This came as no surprise to Kim, what did surprise her was how he rolled and regained his feet so fluidly that it looked like he had planned the whole thing. This did not, however, stop him from catching his pants on the fender of the car as he rolled, leaving his pants behind him. "Nice recovery." Kim said, as he grabbed his pants and slipped them back on with the ease of a well practiced master.

"What can I say?" Ron said, "The Ron-man has got the moves! Booyah!"

"Ron-man is going to be late if he doesn't get those moves going." Kim took off down the street with Ron jogging behind her, then next to her, then he grabbed her hand and she found herself struggling to keep up. Kim couldn't believe his speed, and he seemed to be moving effortlessly. She was breathing heavily, and Ron was doing most of the work, pulling her through the air between each stride. She leapt and clicked her shoes together to activate her rocket skates. The wheels popped out and she hit the ground rolling. She didn't activate the rockets, but at least like this, she could pull up along-side Ron. "In... A... Hurry... Much?" She gasped.

"Sorry KP!" He grinned, "Didn't realize you were having trouble keeping up."

"You're like one of those guys in the comic books mu cousin reads. What was his name, like the speeder, or something?"

"You mean the Zipper."

"Is he the guy in the red and gold spandex?"

"That's him." Ron said, tossing Kim forward, just long enough to release her hand and wrap his arm around her waist. Kim looked at him. She was impressed by his speed and stamina, but it wasn't him. She leaned closer to him and peeked behind his sunglasses. His eyes were glowing.

* * *

English. Dreaded class of old, pompous, overwritten books with no pictures. They would be starting new books today, and Mr. Barkin's choices were never what the class would call page-turners. 

"Today," Mr. Barkin announced, "Was going to be the day we started a classic. War and Peace, extended version." He dropped a volume on the desk that looked more like an entire encyclopaedia than a novel, "But things change. Our teacher shortage has been slightly alleviated thanks to the arrival of a new teacher who will be taking over this class." Mr. Barkin announced, "I'd like you all to welcome Ms. Go."

"Morning." Shego entered the class with a smile plastered on her face.

"I'll leave them to you." Mr. Barking said.

"Thanks, Stevie," Shego said, waving as Mr. Barkin exited the classroom. A paper airplane flew and struck Shego in the back of the head. She picked up the offending object and threw it into the garbage. "Let's get one thing straight, class..." She said sweetly as her smile faltered. "Do anything to piss me off..." She slammed her fist down upon the large book Mr. Barkin had left on the desk, igniting her plasma as she struck. In a flash of green, all that was left was a pile of ashes. "Are we understood?" Hasty nods acknowledged her from every seat. The boy who had thrown the plane looked especially pale. "Good." Shego said, "Then let's get started."

"How can she be a teacher?" Kim asked, "Shouldn't her criminal record..." Kim paused as she sensed someone hovering over.

"Ms. Possible, do you have something you'd like to share with the class before I give you your detention?"

"You have a criminal record." Kim protested, "How can you be qualified to be a teacher?"

"My criminal record was sealed thanks to my service." Shego answered, "And I am very qualified for this position, seeing as I have a degree in child development. You really shouldn't be spreading rumours about me. All you had to do was ask. I think a week of detention with me will help cure you of this nasty habit of yours."

* * *

"I can't believe her. Detention! I am a cheerleader, I don't do detention." Kim grumbled at lunch." 

"Too bad it's not even real detention, the boys were beginning to miss you, and I just don't have the street cred with them that you do."

"Detention?" Mr. Barkin said, "Ms. Possible, you'd better watch yourself. Breaking into a museum and now getting detention. I can't help but feel that this is somehow my fault. I'll be keeping a closer eye on you from now on. Both of you."

"Come on, Mr. B, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did; it's what you're going to do." Mr. Barkin said.

"Extra homework?"

"Exactly." He said dropping a book-like set of papers on Ron's lunch tray. "You better get started, because I want it on my desk at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." Ron did not bother to point out that the school was still locked at that time, knowing that it would only mean-

"No." He said as Mr. Barkin was turning away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stoppable, did you say something." Mr. Barking said with a condescending tone.

"I said no. I will not do it."

"I am the vice principal of this school. My word is law!"

"No, the student guide that is both printed in our agendas and available in the office is law. I have not broken any of the rules posted there, nor any of the rules set down by the teachers of my classes." Ron stood up and looked Barkin in the eyes, "That means that you have no grounds to punish me."

"Is that so?" Mr. Barkin asked with a smug expression on his face, "Then I guess you won't mind your grades dropping from their current Cs to a more appropriate D or F."

"You can't do that?" Ron was shocked.

"What I can't do, apparently, is give you extra homework to raise your grades. So you will just have to accept it." Mr. Barkin walked away, leaving the extra homework.

"Ron, are you alright?"

"I'm failing..." He looked paler than usual.

"It's not that bad, Ron." Kim said, "I'll help you study and you'll pull your marks up in no time."

"I don't think..." He rummaged around though his bag and found a pencil. "I didn't know... I can't fail... Will be set back a grade... Friendship is too important..."

"Ron?" Kim was really worried now. He was acting strangely, talking to himself.

"Sorry, Kimbo, I gotta do this." He was scribbling answers into the blank spots on the sheets as fast as he could.

"Ron, it's going to be alright."

"No... No it won't... They CAN'T take you away from me." There was a crack as his pencil snapped in half. He had finished three pages already. "Sorry, KP. Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure, there's some in my bag." She said, looking through the pages he had completed. She felt bad when she saw his answers. She never thought he could do so well. Every answer was perfect, despite his rush. Why did she have so little confidence in him? Did she always underestimate him? She wondered if maybe he usually held back because he knew that was what she expected of him. "Don't worry Ron; I know you can do it." Kim said reassuringly. She couldn't doubt him, not when she had seen what he was capable of. He always pulled through for her. He always did the right thing when it mattered. She couldn't even count how many times his goofy antics had saved her from villains who otherwise would have fed her to ravenous animals or tested some sort of death ray on her. Maybe, just maybe, he just needed the right kind of encouragement.

* * *

Kim was surprised at how quickly the extra work got done. Ron actually finished all of it in his spare time during classes, after he had finished the work for those classes. After their last class, which by some strange coincidence, Mr. Barkin was teaching due to their teacher's absence, Ron headed over to Mr. Barkin. 

"Thanks, Mr. B." He said as he placed the completed work on Mr. Barkin's desk. Mr. Barkin stared at the first page incredulously, then took out a red marker and wrote a big fat F on the sheet. "But I got the answers right." Ron said, leaning on the desk and pointing to the answers on the sheet.

"Yes. You did. And that is exactly why I am failing you. There is no way you had enough time to complete this work on your own and it is far above the level I have come to expect from you. In fact it is more like what I would expect from Ms. Possible."

"You can't do that Mr. Barkin, Ron did not cheat! I only looked over his first page of answer after he did it. And I didn't even have to correct him on anything. He's been working his butt off all day to have this done for you. You've seen him in class. He didn't fall asleep once, because he was busy doing the work you gave him. He applied himself and he excelled, he actually achieved his potential."

"Ms. Possible, rather that insult my intelligence, perhaps you should go to your detention. Ms. Go is waiting for you."

With a snap the edge of the desk broke off. Splinters of wood dropped from Ron's hand. His knuckles had gone white. "First, Kim is not a liar."

"After last Halloween, her credibility has dropped significantly." Mr. Barkin replied.

"Don't insult her."

"Ron," Kim said, noticing the blue glow, "It's alright."

"Kim, go to your detention. I'll be right outside the window in five minutes. Mr. Barkin is going to watch me get an A on some extra homework."

"I know you can do it, potential boy."

"Thanks KP. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

When Kim arrived at Shego's classroom, she found that the windows had been blacked out with large sheets of construction paper. The door was locked. She hoped that Shego had forgotten about her detention and left, but she knocked on the door to be sure. She did not want to get into any more trouble. 

"You're late." Shego's voice said, opening the door for her.

"Ron will be waiting just outside in a minute." Kim said. To her dismay, the exterior windows were covered to.

"Does it turn you on to think that he is watching us?" Shego asked, "I don't mind if that's the way you want to swing."

* * *

"As much as I hate to admit it." Mr. Barkin said, "This is A plus work, which makes me wonder why you do so poorly most of the time." 

"I guess I never really had a reason to try." He said. He left the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"There is only one thing to say after an accomplishment like this." Mr. Barking said proudly to himself as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Booyah. Now it's time to push him to his limits."

* * *

The outside window was blacked out. Ron frowned. He didn't like the look of things. Shego was definitely pulling something. He had to get there fast. He raced back in through the doors of the school and headed directly towards Shego's classroom. 

"I thought you knew." Ron skidded to a halt as the larger boy grabbed his collar. "D-hall is a loser free zone."

"If you don't take your hands off me, I'll take them off of you." Ron was slammed up against the lockers so hard that the sunglasses fell from his face."

"Shit!" The boy who had grabbed Ron stared into the glowing blue eyes.

"I warned you." Ron said, grabbing the boy by his wrists and twisting the boy's arms until they were on the verge of being ripped from their sockets. The boy was on his knees whimpering. He was biting his lip in an attempt not to cry out. The other D-hall boys were standing well back, the smallest one taking off running.

"Hasn't anyone ever told that woman that cheerleaders don't do detention?" Bonnie huffed as she and the rest of the cheerleading squad came down the hallway. They all held detention slips in their hands.

"I gave Josh a hug and she writes me off for a violation of the PDA policy." Tara said.

"At least she gave you a real reason. She just said I was a snarky bitch." A few of the girls laughed. "It's not funny."

"Oh my God! Ron!" Tara exclaimed. Ron immediately released the boy who, with the rest of the D-hall gang, made themselves scarce.

"Tara." He looked at the cheerleaders. His eyes were back to normal. "Bon-Bon, girls..." He greeted with a goofy smile as he put his sunglasses back on.

"What were you doing?" Tara actually looked a little frightened of him.

"Those guys were messing with me. I just had to show them who the big monkey on campus was." He grinned widely. Tara couldn't help but notice that his incisors liked more like fangs in his mouth.

"Could you be any more of a loser?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry, but I am not the one who get's detention for being a snarky bitch Bon-Bon," He said, "Besides, didn't anyone ever tell you that cheerleaders don't do detention."

Bonnie trembled with rage. "You are such a loser."

"Just because I'm not a part of your little detention club?"

"Let's go." Bonnie snapped, heading towards class once again.

* * *

"I've got a proposition for you." Shego said as Kim sat down at one of the desks. 

"And what could you possibly have that I could want?" Kim asked.

"Cheerleading." Shego said. "You do remember that you are grounded from extra-curricular activities, don't you? You are such a bad girl."

"You think you can get my parents to make an exception?"

Shego laughed, "They are as pissed as an Irish man on St. Patrick's day." Shego replied, "There's no way you are getting your punishment lifted this early. But I am the new staff representative to the cheer squad. I can arrange special detention."

"And what do you want in return?"

"First you're going to have to change into your uniform."

"It's in my locker." Kim said, heading towards the door.

"Not anymore." Shego pulled the aforementioned clothing from her desk drawer. "Being a world-class thief does have its benefits."

"And just where, may I ask, did this come from?" Shego asked, pulling out a green and black thong.

"I am not wearing that." Kim insisted.

"No, we'll save this for a special occasion." Shego said. "You had better hurry up and change. The girls will be here any second now." Kim made her way towards the door. "Just where do you think you're going?" Shego asked.

"To the change rooms." Kim replied.

"Doy! I thought you were smarter than that princess. When I told you to change, I meant right here and now." Kim immediately flushed bright red.

"But..."

"If you're not changed when they arrive, there is no cheer practice for you." Shego said. "Don't be embarrassed. I haven't changed either." Shego said as she began to remove her clothing.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Bonnie burst into the room to find both Kim and Shego in cheerleading outfits and stretching. Kim was looking rather red, though from anger or embarrassment, Bonnie couldn't tell. 

"Hello, girls." Shego said, "You better get warmed up. I'm not going to go easy on you because I am new." She said as she easily dropped into the splits.

"Why are you wearing a cheerleading outfit?"

"I like to take a more hands on approach." Shego said, stressing the 'hands on'. It seemed that Kim turned even redder. "Mr. Barkin was fine for getting your permission slips, but he didn't know much about cheerleading, so I volunteered to take his place." She said, as she effortlessly demonstrated her flexibility with some stretches that even most of the cheerleaders would have had difficulty with. Even Bonnie seemed impressed.

"You didn't have to give us detentions." Bonnie huffed.

"You can't have much of a practice without the head cheerleader." Shego replied, "And it seems that she had gotten herself grounded, but that won't keep her out of 'detention'." Shego said.

"And what about me." Ron said, looking at Shego over his glasses.

"You are not a cheerleader."

"I'm the mascot. That is a position on the cheer squad. You can't keep the Mad Dog out!" Ron shouted. Then he ran around the room, performing his crazy antics, though he was not actually wearing the Mad Dog outfit.

"Fine," Shego sighed, "We need someone to move the desks out of the way, so it might as well be you." As Ron pushed the desks to the back of the classroom, Shego addressed the girls. "As some of you may already know, there is going to be a tri-city cheer off during half time at the basketball game at Lowerton High School in three weeks. I will not accept anything less than first place." She glared at the girls. "I will be working you hard until you can take no more, and then I'll work you even harder. You are going to be ready for this even if I have to kill you." She pulled a stack of papers from the desk. "This is our new routine. Know it, live it, and breathe it until you can do it perfectly in your sleep." Shego handed out the sheets.

"There is no way we can do this!" One of the girls complained.

"There is no can't on my squad." Shego ordered, "That's why we have practice. You will learn to do it. Now get to work on your routines." Shego kept a close eye on the girls as they tried, and often failed, to perform the moves. Sometimes, she would help them by providing extra balance, and sometimes she would demonstrate the moves herself. Ron had to look away whenever she got to Kim. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't. He had watched for a few minutes, and he was sure none of the other girls had noticed. "Don't let your butt fly out like that!" Shego said. She straightened Kim up with a hand on her rum and the other on her chest, copping a feel with both.

"Whoa!" Ron said, as he 'tripped' over his own feet and barrelled into Shego, knocking them both to the floor. "Sorry about that, how clumsy of me." Ron said as he got up.

"Princess isn't the only one who needs to keep her ass in." Shego said giving him the same treatment. "A little posture goes a long way for balance." Ron walked stiffly to the back of the classroom and sat down.

"What is she up to now?" He said to himself as he waited for the physical effects of being felt up by an attractive woman dissipated. Shego turned and looked at him and he realized that he had been staring. She discretely winked and held up three fingers and Ron went bright red and his jaw dropped. This was not something he had anticipated. Rivalry, insults and violence, sure, but now she was hitting on both of them. It was not that he hadn't thought of the possibility before, actually he had that fantasy on a pretty much weekly basis, if not more often.

"Ron..? Snap out of it!" Kim ordered.

"Huh?" Ron said as he came back to reality.

"You were like totally spaced out."

"Oh, sorry KP, I kind of got distracted."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Well, practice has been over for like ten minutes. We had better get home. Shego's giving us a ride."

"That's great KP." He said.

"Are you sure you're alright, you look a little red." She placed her hand on his forehead. "I've been worried about you, you know. Tara told me about D-hall."

"It's no big deal KP, they were trying to bully me, and I stood up to them, and then they ran away."

"You practically broke the arm of a guy who has a good foot of height on you."

"Both arms actually." He grinned, "But he's fine, you know I'd never hurt anyone who wasn't asking for it."

"I used to." She said, unable to meet his eyes. Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I am a little different now because of what Monkey Fist did to me, but inside this body still lives a big hunk of Ron-shine that will always be ready to brighten your day."

"Ron, that was the corniest thing I have ever heard."

"Am I interrupting something?" Shego asked, "Or are you waiting for me to join in?"

Ron spun around and headed towards the door. "Let's go, time to fly Air-Shego." He noticed Shego glance down below his waistline before he managed to get past her. He usually had so much control over his body. It wasn't that he wanted Shego that way, but the thought of what she was suggesting confused him. He didn't want her touching Kim, but he really didn't mind when she touched him. He was angry and lustful at the same time. His brain didn't know how to handle the two conflicting emotions. It felt like a war was going on in his head. Kim was his. Shego was hot. They could both be his. But he only wanted Kim. Shego couldn't have Kim. Shego was his. No one else could have what belonged to him. He could handle them both couldn't he?

They were in the parking lot now. Shego's hover car was parked near the back of the teacher's lot in the visitor spot.

"Is the buffoon okay?" Shego seemed genuinely concerned to Kim.

"Ron?" Kim grabbed his shoulder. He had been swaying like he was about to faint. He was muttering quietly."Ron!" He didn't seem to hear her.

"Kim... Shego... Both... Can't have her... No one... Belongs to me..."

"RON!" Kim stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. He continued muttering half sentences that didn't make sense to Kim. "Ron... It's like he can't even hear me."

"Just get him in the car." Shego said, opening the rarely-used door.

"I'm worried about him." Kim said, "I'm going to call Wade."

"Doy! Why today?" Shego said in exasperation. "Step aside, I'll handle this." Shego bumped Kim out of the way. "Head in the game!" Shego gave Ron a stinging back handed slap across his face, knocking off his sun glasses. He looked right into her eyes. Then Shego felt fear. She had seen all too well what the blue shining eyes could do. There was no fear.

"Both only mine!" Ron said in a deep throated growl. Suddenly Shego found herself pinned in the back seat of the hover car. Ron held her wrists and was crouched menacingly over her body. He was growling and bearing his fangs. Then, he was kissing her full on the lips. Shego felt a heavy bulge pressing against her abdomen. She didn't know whether she was more afraid of Ron now, or when he had transformed completely into a monkey.

'Damn it!' She cursed inwardly. 'Anne said his hormones were out of control. I just had to lead him on. He's going to rape me.' The last thought shook Shego to the core. She was the one who was supposed to be in control. It wasn't supposed to be this way. The buffoon was the nice guy, the type that would stop even after it's too late if you asked, and now he was about to rape her. She tried to struggle, but his grip was like iron. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but Ron only took advantage of it, sinking his tongue deep into her mouth. 'I asked for this didn't I...?' Shego thought, 'I offered it to him... It won't be so bad...right?'

"Ron... Why are you doing this do her?"

'Kimmie is crying you idiot. Get off of me and do something about it!' Shego renewed her attempts to escape. "Help..." She finally managed to turn and break the lip lock. "Please." She sounded so pathetic. Was she crying?

"Ron! Stop it!"

Another body joined the two in the back seat. Kimmie was fighting the buffoon. 'He isn't a buffoon anymore is he?' Shego thought. To break the almighty villain Shego and bring her to tears with a single kiss. 'I am so pathetic."

"Get off of her!" Kim wrenched Ron free and they tumbled to the floor of the hover car. Now Kim had the dominant position, but not the upper hand. She tried to pin his arms, but he was too strong. "Ron, please!" Kim was being forced down upon his excited body. "You promised. Where's my Ron-shine?" Her hot salty tears dripped on her best friend's face. He began to blink as the dripping irritated his eyes. "Please Ron, wake up." She stopped resisting closed her eyes and kissed him. Nothing big, just a light and gentle kiss. He wasn't forcing her anymore. His touch was gentle and kind. Kim broke the kiss and opened her eyes to see gentle chocolate brown ones staring lovingly back into hers.

"Please tell me what I did to deserve that, KP, so I can do it again." He was smiling goofily.

"You're back!"

"Back?" Ron looked confused, and Kim liked it that way. She hugged him tightly.

"Please Ron don't scare me like that."

"KP? Is everything Ok-" A flash of green light dropped him to the ground unconscious. Shego had knocked him unconscious. Her finger was trembling.

"We're going home." Shego stated and climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

There were not smart quips, and no move put on Kim. The drive, or flight, was business-like and direct. When they landed in the backyard, Shego did not wait or help move Ron, she went straight inside and to her room where she locked the door. 

"Kim, is everything alright?" Dr. Anne Possible came out to see Kim struggling to lift Ron's unconscious body. "What happened?" She asked, switching to her doctor's voice.

"He kissed her..." Kim said lifelessly.

"Are you okay dear?" Kim yanked on Ron's body and he fell unceremoniously onto the grass.

"I don't know..." Kim said. Her mother held her. "He was sort of zoning out throughout cheerleading but he said he was fine." Anne Possible raised an eyebrow in surprise at the mention of cheerleading. Kim was grounded, but now was not the time to talk about that.

"What happened then?"

"On the way to the car, he was zoning out again. I couldn't snap him out of it. He was mumbling and just standing there in front of the car." Mrs. Possible stroked the back of her daughters head and made comforting sounds of acknowledgement as her daughter spoke. "I wanted to call Wade, but Shego said we should just bring him home and have you take a look at him." Kim was beginning to lose control of herself and her voice wavered. "Then he just went off. He pounced on her like an animal, pinning her into the back seat as he kissed her. I couldn't believe he was kissing her, Mom. When I saw him do it, I wished that it was me." Kim was crying now. "Why did he kiss her?"

"It's alright." Kim's mother rocked back and forth, holding her daughter.

When she had calmed down a bit, Kim continued, "Shego wasn't strong enough to stop him. She asked for help. I knocked him down and tried to pin him, but he was stronger, and he kissed me too. Then he came to his senses and Shego knocked him out."

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Possible asked again.

"No." She stated, "I am not good enough. He kissed her first!"

"Kim remember what I told you about his hormones?" Anne asked. Kim nodded, "I think that he didn't have a choice. You know that Ron's not like that. He cares about you, but hormones are powerful things, especially with everything else that's going on in his body. He has probably been trying really hard not to do anything, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, but when Shego slapped him, he couldn't hold back anymore."

"You mean he was protecting me from himself. He kissed Shego because he was afraid he would hurt me?"

"I didn't say that. But Kim, if you are so upset that he Kissed Shego, maybe you should tell him, or maybe even show him how you feel about him."

"How I feel about him?" Kim felt like an idiot. It had always been just 'best friends'. She had never given him any indication, short of the moodulator incident, that she liked him in that way. She hadn't even admitted it to herself. Why else would she be so jealous of Ron kissing Shego if she wasn't in love with him. Or was she jealous of Ron? Was she jealous because someone else was kissing Shego? Was she jealous of both of them?


	5. Monkey Bars

**CH05: Monkey Bars**

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night. Ron was laid upon the couch, having not yet regained consciousness. Shego had forgone dinner, opting to stay in her room. Kim really did not have much of an appetite, but she had enough of a temper that the tweebs remained in line for the duration of the meal. Kim's father tried to start up some friendly dinner-time conversation, but all attempts were met with grunts and one-word answers. Her mother did not mention the cheerleading or Ron's episode. The conversation pressed dryly along about the uneventful days at the hospital and space center.

"I'm not hungry." Kim said, finally giving up the monotonous exercise of pushing peas and potatoes around her plate ad nauseam. What she wanted to do was talk to Ron as her mother had suggested earlier, but with him still laying on the couch, there was nothing she felt like doing except returning to her room and snuggling with pandaroo until she could fall asleep. Actually, there was one thing she felt like doing. Her bladder was fit to burst. She veered off course from her room to go to her washroom. She almost walked into the door when she tried to enter because it was locked. She knocked on the door. There was no answer, not that she expected one considering the soundproofing that had been done to it. She knocked again. After a lengthy pause, the lock clicked and the door swung open slightly to reveal a puffy-eyed Shego. They stood there for a few moments awkwardly before Shego opened the door wider and beckoned her in, locking the door behind her.

"I suppose you think I should talk about it. One of your mother's ideas?" Shego asked. Kim didn't answer right away, in fact she felt guilty that she hadn't tried to talk to Shego. It had probably been so much harder on her, having almost been raped, rather that her own insecurities about possibly being Ron's second choice.

"If you want to talk, I can listen." Kim said. As if by mutual consent, the two women sat down next to each other against the wall.

"You probably think it's stupid." Shego said.

"Why would I think it's stupid?"

"The almighty Shego, terror of the underworld whose only true rival is the girl who can do anything is broken by a damned kiss."

"It was more than that." Kim soothed, "He was going to rape you. You know it, and I know it, even if he can't remember it."

"Convenient excuse." Shego said, "Does whatever the hell he wants and everything is okay because he doesn't remember."

"He's going to feel really guilty. He always tries to make up for it when he thinks he has done something wrong. At the very least you can look forward to a gourmet meal as a form of apology."

"Are you kidding? The freak hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't trust you. Besides, he's not a freak/"

"Glowing eyes, super strength, fast healing and who knows what else."

"Are we still talking about Ron?" Kim jokes weakly. Shego didn't find it funny. Kim wrapped her arm around Shego's shoulders in a comforting half hug. Shego tensed, looking with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before she leaned into it, resting her head on Kim's shoulder.

"Takes a freak to know a freak."

"So, you're a little weird. I like weird. I'd be awfully lonely if I didn't."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Sitting here, listening to me complain, despite the fact that you think of me as an enemy."

"We don't have to be enemies."

"I doubt you're going to just sit back and let me travel the world stealing things, or take over the world when I break Dr. D. out."

"So you were lying about being reformed."

"I'm evil; I do things like that."

"I was beginning to trust you."

"You can trust this." Shego said, and then she gave Kim a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So what's the plan? Seduce me so that I can't bring myself to stop you?"

"No. I don't do too stupid to work, that's Drakken's department. My plan is simple. I deserve the best, and no one is better than Kim Possible." Shego said, kissing Kim more vigorously.

"You know that announcing your plan is the fastest way to having the hero beat you right?"

"Hey, the villainous monologue is a tradition. What kind of villain would I be if I didn't do it?" Shego said, kissing her again, "Besides, if I win, so does the hero."

"If Ron wakes up..." Kim said, pulling away from Shego.

"He won't hear a thing." Shego said pushing her to the ground. "Nothing can stop me now." Shego broke out into villainous laughter.

"Stop..."

"Sorry, princess, but there's no stopping now." Shego whispered seductively as she charged her hand and slid it under Kim's back. Kim's back arched, and moments later, there was a snap as the latch of Kim's bra became effortlessly undone.

"But..." Besides the burning pleasure of Shego's plasma engulfed hands, there was one thing that broke through the pleasure.

"If it's about your father, forget it. We're not breaking any rules... Remember it's no boys... and I am definitely not a boy."

"Not that..."

"What is it then? What do I have to do?" For a brief moment, Shego seemed to grow angry, her plasma no longer tickling Kim into sensations of pleasure.

Kim told Shego of the pressing matter she had to attend to. Shego broke out into laughter, though not the villainous kind.

"So you actually had no idea I was in here."

Kim blushed, "I thought you were in your room. Besides, you just locked yourself in there earlier and wouldn't talk to me. If I had known..."

"Feel free to sneak into my room any time, pumpkin." Shego unlocked the bathroom, and exited, leaving Kim to do her business.

When Kim had finished, and taken the time to make herself presentable again, she opened the bathroom door to find Ron standing there. He was not wearing his sun glasses, so Kim could see the bright glow of his eyes.

"We need to talk." He said. Kim suddenly got the feeling that Ron had known exactly what had happened in that bathroom minutes before.

"Did you..." Kim didn't really know how to ask, at least not without divulging anything that she wasn't yet sure he knew.

"She's in her room." Ron said.

"Ron..." He took her hand and led her to her own room where he closed and locked the door.

"I need to know..." He said. "Why?"

"I can't help it." Kim said, feeling suddenly very guilty at how easily she had let Shego manipulate her.

"She told you she planned to break Drakken out, and that she would help him try to take over the world again."

"But..."

"Was it because of what I did? Are you afraid of me now because I can't control myself? Were you feeling sorry for her?"

"No, I wasn't feeling sorry for her. I was feeling... I wanted to know why you chose her. Why did you kiss her?"

"She'd been provoking me. She did everything she could short of giving me a lap dance in order to... get me excited. I had so much trouble. You didn't want me to fight her, and I tried not to. When she hit me, I lost myself completely. I didn't want to hurt you. Nothing matters more to me than making you happy."

"Ron..." Kim was shocked at the level of self pity and remorse in his voice. "That wasn't about you..." She took her best friend in her arms. It seemed like an eternity that they stood there.

"I'm sorry, KP." He said, "If I had been able to control my emotions after what she did, you wouldn't..."

"Ron... It wasn't your fault. I couldn't control myself either... and I can do anything." Kim said, "It's like the ultimate thrill. A million times more exciting than jumping out of a plane. I know it's wrong but I can't stop myself. Once she touches me... Her hands... They do things with her plasma that I can't understand, things that feel so good that I don't care who she is or what she's going to do."

"Anything she can do..." Ron's eyes blazed fiercely and his body was covered in the blue glow of his mystical monkey power. Kim gasped as it enveloped her body. It was like every fibre of her being was on fire. "I can do better." Ron kissed her and she melted in his arms. It was so like when Shego had kissed her, yet so different at the same time. This time it was not wild, yet it felt equally passionate. Instead of thrill, there was calm and security. Instead of the focused physical pleasure of the touch, there was the encompassing emotional rapture of feeling as one with another being. She had no idea which one was felt better, but this one feeling filled her so much that she just didn't want it to stop. "You know she kept hinting at a threesome."

"Whatever you want..." Kim said hazily, leaning against his warmth.

"And if I only want you all to myself?"

"Mmm..."

"Perfect." Ron smiled, bearing his fangs. "Then from now on, you are mine." He laid her on her bed, careful not to break contact for even a moment. 'And I won't let anyone else touch you.' he added as a silent threat.

* * *

Shego sat in her bed, glancing at the clock. It had been almost fifteen minutes since she had left Kim alone to do her business. She had expected the girl to come crawling to her the moment she was finished. The twins had wanted to go see some new movie, and their parents had decided to take them, though they were planning to see something that would likely light a fire in their bed later that night. The buffoon was knocked out, likely until the morning... 'The buffoon!' Shego cursed loudly and rushed into the living room. He wasn't there. She raced up the stairs, plasma flared and ready for battle. Her door was locked. The sounds of heavy breathing filtered through the lock.

"Damn him," In seconds she had picked the lock and burst into the room. The first thing she saw was Kim's hands gripping Ron's tight, sculpted... She wouldn't stand for this. Kim belonged to her. She had taken her prize, so no one, not even some monkey freak of a buffoon would take Kim from her. Angrily, she tackled Ron, taking him from the bed to the floor. For a moment, she was distracted. Kim wasn't wearing her top. She didn't even feel the blow that threw her from her position pinning the equally half-naked Ron to flying through the door and tumbling down the stairs. She landed badly and felt her forearm snap solidly as the bone broke as she landed on it.

"Ron!" Kim called out. She was trying to stop him.

Shego swore as she rolled painfully off of her broken arm. She didn't have much time. The kitchen was only a dozen steps away. She scrambled to her feet. She never thought that she would be the one to do this. Each step towards the kitchen phone sent a wave of pain through her as it jostled her arm.

"Ron, don't hurt her!" Kim begged.

She was at the stairs now. Was it too late? Shego hoped not as she grabbed the phone and dialled the three digit number as fast as she could.9. 1. 1- She was slammed from behind. Had she got the last number in? Would it even matter? She could take out the police with such ease, even in her current condition. What could they do to someone like Ron? He was so strong.

Ron grabbed Shego by the back of the neck. His touch burned her like... Nothing burned her. It didn't make sense. How could it burn? He immunity to fire had saved her countless times when Drakken's bases had exploded. It was one of the reasons that Drakken kept her around, because she could shield him as well, even though she was not also immune to the concussive force of the explosions. She was lifted up and slammed ruthlessly into the cupboards. This time it was her nose that was shattered, sending a flow of blood down her face. How could she fight someone so strong? How did Kimmie do it? It was like fighting... Hego! She knew how to fight Hego. He was her brother after all. She just needed to get away first... She gathered the strongest bolt of plasma that she could in her good hand and fired it behind her. The grunt and the nails that scratched fleshed from her neck and corresponding fall told her that she had stuck soundly.

She staggered to her feet and turned to face Ron. New skin was already growing around the edges of the burn which had gone deep enough that she could see the bloodied muscular tissue knitting itself together before her eyes. It was like he didn't even feel the pain. He stood up and advanced on her and she threw a plasma bolt at him. He countered with a bolt of his own mystical blue energy.

"Wooden monkey." Ron's style abruptly changed. He was no longer just a walking powerhouse, but an aggressive fighter with expert moves.

Right, right, left kick, left elbow, right. 'Now!' Shego thought, grabbing the arm and knocking the right leg from under him to exact a powerful throw that used his own strength against him.

"Drunken monkey." He said monotonously as he flew over her shoulder. He twisted mid-air and grabbed Shego's arm and she found herself to be the victim of the force of her own throw as she flew right through the living room and the plate glass of the door to the backyard. Was that a siren? She thought she heard one as she flew through the air. Maybe she had gotten through. It was too late though. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. She could see Ron coming towards her. He had switched styles again. She hit the ground and bounced painfully. Ron was closer now, right upon her. Did she also see a flash of red? Ron's hand grabbed her face and slammed her head first into the ground. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was a loud bang as she felt the warm sensation of blood splattering against her.

* * *

Ron's chest felt like it was on fire, his heart was refusing to beat like it was meant to. He couldn't breathe and he collapsed on what appeared to be Shego, but she was in bad shape. He still felt a strange indescribable rage at her, yet he also felt so sorry for her, and so guilty that it was most likely his fault. He didn't want to stare at her broken face anymore, but his body wouldn't respond. He tried to breath, and successfully gurgled out a single breath, though painfully spilling copious amounts of blood over Shego as he did so. He knew his body could heal, but being shot in the chest was not something people got back up from, at least not when it was as bad as this. If there was anything he had learned from television, this was it. Ron knew he was going to die. He wondered if Shego would die. Had he, as his last action, killed someone? He doubted that God would look upon that favourably, it was against the... sixth?... commandment after all, right beside 'thou shall not commit adultery'. He wondered if God would take 'I couldn't help myself as an excuse. He had never really taken his faith seriously before. Dying seemed to make it seem so much more important.

Strangely, Ron found that a part of himself felt proud of what he'd done. He'd beaten Shego, and maybe even killed her. He felt almost a sense of elation that he knew, even if she survived, it would be a long time before she went anywhere near Kim again. He coughed. More blood. He wondered why he wasn't dead yet. A sharp pain pierced his chest. Was that a heartbeat? It was more painful than when it had not beat. Hands grabbed him and rolled him off of Shego. It was some paramedics. Kim was standing there, looking afraid to touch him. Was she afraid of him, or for him? Another painful heartbeat jarred him, sending white flashes in front of his eyes. Officer Hobble was there talking to Kim. His hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Ron didn't like that. He knew that Officer Hobble was only trying to comfort her, but still, it filled him with rage. He hadn't given anyone permission to touch her. Restraints were fastened on him to hold him against a flat board. Another beat. It was faster now, but it was too much for Ron, and he was unconscious for the second time that day.

* * *

Ron woke up in the hospital. The pain was gone. He was surrounded by doctors who seemed awfully excited.

"He's awake..." One of the doctors pointed out. He tried to sit up, but found he was tied down with leather straps and handcuffed to the rail of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" A penlight was shoved blindingly into his face.

"Umm, I can't move." He stated obviously.

"Any chest pains or trouble breathing?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Nope, everything's bon-diggity in the chest cavity." He was as surprised as the doctors were. He remembered clearly that he had in fact been shot. "How long have I been here?" He thought it must have been at least a week or two, even with his mystical monkey healing.

"About an hour and a half." One of the doctors said after checking his watch.

"Well, since I seem to be fine, how about giving a guy a break and letting him stretch his legs?"

"I am afraid, there won't be much leg stretching for you for quite a while."

"Dr. Director?" Ron was surprised that the woman would visit him in hospital. She had been rather irritated about the lack of Ron Factor results and the research monies wasted by the scientists at Global Justice.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, by the authority granted to me by the United States of America, I hereby place you under arrest for the attempted murder of the reformed criminal Shego. This is not local law enforcement, so any rights that you think you had, you don't. You will be taken to a Global Justice facility where your abilities will be studied. You will be held there in confinement until such time as it is deemed safe to release you into the regular justice system. After which you will be conferred all normal criminal rights including that of a free trial. Any time served inside the Global Justice holding facility will be counted against any prison time you are sentenced with. Do you understand?" Ron gaped. This was not what he had expected. "You will." Dr. Director said having taken his failure to answer as a no. Two agents approached him and attached a pair of high-tech manacles to his wrists and ankles. When his arm and leg restraints were removed, his left and right limbs snapped together under the force of the manacles. "You did an impressive amount of damage to a woman that our best agents would be unable to lay a hand on. Mr. Stoppable, despite your record for helping Kim Possible, we will not be taking any chances with you."

* * *

Shego woke up with a throbbing headache. She couldn't move her arm, and it felt like she had been hit by a truck. She opened her eyes, blinking as the bright whites of the hospital assaulted her eyes. Her arm was in a cast. That didn't surprise her, considering the damage that had been done to it. She could only imagine how much more damage had been done to it when Stoppable had been tossing her around. Painkillers, antibiotics, and some medications Shego did not recognize flowed into her arm through an intravenous. Heated discussions were going on outside, but the medications she was on dulled her senses and she couldn't make out what was being said. She glanced around. The call-nurse button lay by her good hand. They would probably want to know that she was awake anyway. She pressed the button. Even the little movement pained her. The buffoon... Ron... had really done a number on her. She had underestimated him again and it had damn near cost her life. The voices stopped and a nurse entered the room. Shego saw that Kim was outside. Officer Hobble and some unrecognized man in an expensive looking suit stood outside the door.

"Keshsks" Shego found out through a painful gurgle that her voice wouldn't come.

"Don't talk. Your throat was crushed. You are lucky you are even breathing let alone talking." The nurse checked Shego's medications and vitals, and made some marks on Shego's chart. "You weren't even expected to wake up today. You took quite a blow to the head. You are doing remarkably well considering the condition you were in earlier, but I'll let Doctor Payne explain everything to you. He should be here any minute now. He's been busy studying your medical records from Go City Memorial. It seems that you are quite the unique case, though not quite as amazing as... well I really shouldn't say now should I."

"Excuse me." A rather tired looking doctor entered the room. "It seems that you are awake. I had my doubts, but after tonight, I can believe just about anything." He began to shine lights in her various orifices and poking her in what seemed to Shego to be the most painful places he could find, though it may just have been that there was a lack of places that were not in pain. "My name is Doctor Norman Payne." He said, "I was lucky to be on duty today. Usually Doctor Possible snaps up all the strange cases, even if they have nothing to do with brain surgery. Well, she's not on duty which means I am lucky enough to get you." He looked at Shego's chart.

"Blood pressure is almost back to normal." Dr. Payne said, "We were actually going to give you a transfusion but by the time we had ordered the blood from the vault, your situation had improved to the point that it was unlikely that it would be needed. Your arm was snapped rather solidly in two and you had several skull and rib fractures. There are no bleeds in your internal organs, but it is impossible to say at this time whether they have been damaged. Your throat has been crushed, but luckily we did not have to intubate. Finally, your nose has been shattered, and will need reconstructive surgery since we had to remove the bone fragments that permeated the surrounding tissue, though if your records are correct, the bones might grow back on their own in a few weeks time."

Shego glanced towards the door.

"Yes I suppose you want to know about the ruckus. That bunch is loud enough to wake the dead, or at least the comatose. You have probably met Officer Hobble at some point. He is the local law enforcement and the officer on scene when you were attacked. After seeing your attacker's... capabilities... Global Justice insisted that you have protection at all times. You have been assigned a police escort until it has been determined that you are no longer in danger, despite your attacker having been led out of this hospital in chains not long ago by Global justice agents.

"Kim Possible you already know. She doesn't seem to hold a grudge for your past altercations, and is quite fiercely requesting permission to visit. It is currently well past visiting hours, so we had to insist that she remain outside. She might see you at ten tomorrow, if you are up to it and the police allow her in. She does have a history with the one who did this to you.

"Your brothers, have been informed of what happened to you. They were busy with someone named Electronique or something like that, but said they would be down as soon as possible. They are pressing charges against your assaulter on your behalf, which brings us to the third man which you probably don't know. His name is Preston E. Cutter. I have no doubt that he will be talking you to sleep with the details of your case tomorrow, if not with his diatribe about his qualifications as an attorney. Now, you get some rest. You need to heal if you want to see anyone tomorrow."

* * *

Shego woke up in an utterly foul mood. It was not because of the pain, which had diminished a bit, but because of the company she found herself with. As far as she was concerned, Hego's overly bright outlook on life was only that way because he leached away the brightness from everyone else. The other three she didn't really mind, at least as long as the Wegos didn't touch her. Mego had always been easiest for her to get along with, but today he was getting irritating since she didn't have the capability to threaten him.

"Someone really messed you up good." Was Mego's most helpful comment after he arrived. The rest of the time he was talking about himself, and how he never would have gotten himself beaten so badly.

The Wegos were all sympathetic... all of them. They zipped around offering to fluff her pillow, get her food, turn up her morphine, and anything else they could think of. It made her sick. She hated being helpless, and hated even more that she couldn't even tell them to stop.

Worst of all was Hego who was trying to convince her that what hadn't killed her would only make her stronger. He lamented the fact that he had not been there to protect his sister. He told her that despite Ron's great attitude, he had never like the boy, and that he looked forward to the day when he could show Ron what it meant to fight someone as strong as him. Shego tried to huff resentfully, but only ended up in a coughing fit that racked her with pain.

She caught the eyes of one of the Wegos and mimicked writing with her good hand. After a few minutes of this miming, and a few mistakes by the Wegos, Shego was set up with a small whiteboard that one Wego held while another read off her words and erased them.

"Umm... Mego, she says that the only reason that you wouldn't end up like her is because you would be overlooked.

"Well, you can tell her that it's better to be overlooked than to-"

"Tell her yourself, she's lying right next to you." Wego said.

"We can't say this!" Wego said wiping the comment Shego had made from the board. Shego wrote something else. "Hego, she says that you shouldn't even try it. He's as strong as you, can through his glow like her, and unlike you knows how to use the power he has."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't win if I had that attitude, now would I. It seems that our dear sister is getting cranky, we should let her rest." Hego ushered Mego out of the room.

"Ah, good! You're awake!" Preston said, pushing rudely between Hego and Mego as they exited. "My name is Preston E. Cutter. I am- you two stay where you are-" the Wegos stopped their movement towards the door, "your attorney. I have never lost a case, but that won't matter considering that this case is so open and shut that I am afraid the door will hit me on the way out." Mego was the only one who laughed, but was silenced when Preston slammed the door in his face. "Now, you two back in position... Now!"

"Yes, sir!" The Wegos zipped back to their positions with the whiteboard.

"Now, will you be moving ahead with prosecution."

"Yes." Wego read.

"He is currently being held on charges of assault causing grievous bodily harm. I have of course had your doctor and two additional ones examine you and document their findings in case you heal by the time of the trial- which I am informed may be some time away- and on charges of attempted murder in the second degree. I have talked to Kim possible and Officer Hobble and have determined that there will be little if any defence the boy will have and hopefully they will try him as an adult."

"What about an insanity plea?"

"That is certainly a possibility, especially considering his past." Preston said evasively, "But live in a psychiatric facility should be just as effective as twenty to life in prison."

"Umm... She would rather he was..."

"And that's exactly the kind of statement that could turn it into aggravated assault. Remember, he had plasma burns when he was admitted to the hospital. We can't give them any reason to expect that you were the instigator of this fight." He paused, "You weren't were you? If he turned this into self-defence, and was acquitted, then you would be the one in danger of jail time, and if I understand your agreement with Global Justice, reopening your sealed criminal record."

"And if we pushed him to an insanity plea?"

"I don't control Global Justice, but I never lose a case." Preston said.

"Who hired you to represent her?"

"Someone who benefits if you win." He answered obscurely.

* * *

Ron paced back and forth in his cell. This whole confinement thing really wouldn't be so bad, if there was something to do. The thick Plexiglas door only gave him view of the opposite wall of the bleak white hallway. He had nothing in his cell except a hard bed and a toilet that lacked any sort of privacy. Ron sat on the floor and sighed. He had expected them to run a bunch of experiments on him, not leave him to rot in this cell. He had been here for... hours? He didn't know. The brightness of the light remained constant and there were no clocks to be seen anywhere.

'Focus your mind.' It seemed almost as if someone was talking to him. He had heard the voice before, and even mumbled back to it on occasion.

"Okay." Ron said, not caring if anyone monitoring him thought he was crazy. It would probably help him anyway if he ever got to trial. In any case, listening to a voice in his head was about the only thing to do, so he saw no reason not to. He sat with legs crossed and eyes closed as he had been taught at Yamanuchi, not that he'd ever managed to actually accomplish real meditation.

'Breath in. Breath out. Focus on the rhythm.' Ron obeyed. It seemed so easy now to get lost in his thoughts since there was nothing outside to distract him. Thoughts jumbled around in his head. 'Focus, let yourself fall away.'

"If it was that easy..." He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. He had changed a lot over the past few days.

'Focus.' How could he focus? Thanks to Monkey Fist, he now became the thing that he most feared. He was not himself anymore, just some sick blend of man and monkey. 'Focus." There was no way Ron could focus. His essential Ron-ness would never allow it, especially now with Shego still out there. Shego had helped Monkey Fist make him this way. She had invaded his life, messing with his mind and playing Kim. 'Focus!' Kim. He had kissed her and touched her. It had been the best night of his life until he'd completely lost control. He could remember it clearly. He had held her and kissed her. His hands had touched her. He had even taken off her shirt and suckled on the fleshy mounds beneath. He could still remember the smile on her face. He had felt the beating of her heart and heard the rhythm of her breathing. In and out. In and out. They had been like one, his own body syncing with hers. In and out. In and out. She was so clear to him. He could see every strand of hair and every pore of her skin. He could hear her scream in surprise.

"Wait!" His eyes snapped open and it was almost like mental whiplash. "What did I just do?" His head throbbed. "What was that?"

'Focus.'

"In and out..." Ron said as he breathed rhythmically. "In and out..." Ron suddenly found himself peering at his own form which was floating a few inches above the floor in the lotus position. Sitting across from him was the transparent form of an old Japanese man that reminded Ron of the sensei of Yamanuchi, only he was much younger and dressed in samurai armour. "Who..." Ron felt himself beginning to be pulled back towards his own body.

"Don't lose focus" The man said. It was the same voice that he had been hearing in his head, only this time it clearly did not come from his own head. This startling revelation was exactly what Ron needed to lose focus. He was dragged back into his own body instantly, suffering the same negative effects that he had before, though less severely. 'I told you not to lose focus.'

"Yeah, well it didn't help me now did it?" Ron rubbed his head then began again. After a few more false starts, he found that he was able to leave his body at will, though he could not touch anything while in this state, at least not yet. The man told him that he would be able to move things with his mystical energy when he was ready.

Once he had gotten the hang of this, the man seemed to fall asleep, leaving Ron to explore his newfound ability. He started small, exploring the cells around his. He was rather perturbed that most of the other inmates had things like magazines to occupy their time. Surprisingly they didn't even see him unless he concentrated on them. Ron was fairly certain now that ghost stories would be circulating through whatever means of communication the criminals might have. One thing that surprised Ron was that he didn't recognize any of them. He thought that, considering he and Kim had spent the better part of six years rounding up guys like this, at least a few of them should be familiar to him.

He let himself float down through the floor and found himself in blue hallway. Global Justice agents scurried through, all of them intent on whatever task they were doing. He followed the hall for a bit and discovered a door that was labelled Dr. Director.

"This might be interesting." He floated through the door and found Dr. Director arguing with a man that Ron recognized as the head of the Global Justice Research division.

"It's a perfect opportunity. As of this time he has no rights, and his body can survive what would be certainly fatal to anyone else."

"And what if word of this got out. You know that there are strict regulations against this type of human testing."

"You've never objected before."

"None of the other criminals have ever had a best friend who's saved the presidents dog! Even now, Kim is petitioning for a visit. One way or another she will get in to see him."

"Then let her see him first."

"It is just too dangerous. We can't even risk letting him out of his cell."

"I guess that means I shouldn't be here then." Ron said as he focused as hard as he could on the two other people in the room.


	6. The Great Escape

**CH06: The Great Escape**

* * *

"Well?" Ron asked as the two agents stared at him dumbfounded.

"How did you get in here?" Dr. Director asked.

"I came through the door."

"I see..." She pushed a button on her phone. "What is the status of Ron Stoppable?" She asked.

"He is currently sitting in his cell."

"Thank you." Dr. Betty Director looked up at Ron and released the intercom switch. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"We'll see." Dr. Director whipped up her arm and shot at Ron with the stun beam in her standard-issue Global Justice watch. Ron wasn't hurt, but he was surprised enough that he lost his concentration and found himself pulled back to his own body. "What's the status of Ron Stoppable now?" Dr. Director asked into the phone once again.

"He is still sitting but he is clutching his head."

"Sedate him through the ventilation. Keep him sedated at all times." Dr. Director ordered. "Enjoy your new test subject." Dr. Director said as she signed a piece of paper and handed it to the delighted scientist. "I want to know everything that that boy is capable of, and I want to know it yesterday!"

* * *

Ron looked up and sighed. He hadn't even gotten a chance to ask for some comic books or a television or anything. Then he noticed that his headache was beginning to disappear, in fact he was feeling rather light headed. They were drugging him! He had to think fast. He leapt from his body as fast as he could, only to see it slump to the floor. If he lost his concentration, he would be stuck in his body while they held him drugged and experimented on him. He needed help. His first thought was of course to call Kim, but he knew she would be reluctant to break him out of prison. It wouldn't look good for her college applications either. There was one place, however, that had people whose reputation would not be tarnished by a daring rescue. First, he flew straight up and found that he was being held a few hundred feet below the Middleton mall, specifically, right across the hall from Club Banana. He concentrated on the image of Master Sensei of Yamanuchi. The world zipped by in a flash and he found himself in the courtyard of the Yamanuchi School. He was instantly facing the points of spears and kunai as students seemed to appear out of nowhere to defend their teacher.

"Stoppable-san!" One of the ninja dropped her weapon in surprise, "You have mastered spirit travel.

"Wait, you can see me?"

"Of course Stoppable-san, we are trained to see with more than just our eyes."

"Where's Master Sensei?" He asked.

"Right here. For what reason do you so desperately need to see me?"

"I need some ninja to help me break out of a Global Justice prison cell."

"Sensei, I volunteer for the mission." Yori said.

"No, you are needed here. We do not have anyone to spare at this time."

"My body is being drugged right now, and they are going to be performing experiments on me. If I don't get out..."

"Please, sensei, allow me to go."

"This is too dangerous for you alone, you would surely be captured."

"But, sensei..."

"Come, Ronald, we shall talk in private." Sensei led Ron to a private study.

"You never had the concentration to master this technique before. Something has changed in you."

"Well, I became a were-monkey."

"Were you bitten by another, or were you infected another way?"

"I was stabbed with a cursed monkey tooth." Ron answered truthfully, "Then Monkey fist bit me and it became stronger."

"I see." Sensei stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I cannot help you." He said, "But there are some things I can tell you that may help."

"How can words get me out of this?"

"It is not the words themselves, but the potential that you might achieve if you know the truth." Sensei told him, "The first human were-monkey was Toshimiru's grandfather. He slew the cursed monkey, but was bitten in the process. Amazingly, the bites healed quickly. They healed amazingly quickly. From that time on he was a were-monkey, and he gained for the first time, the mystical monkey power. He became almost invincible. He was unbeatable in combat. Any wounds healed quickly. Even when one of his rivals poisoned him, he survived the ordeal. He thanks the gods for his power, but he also cursed it because it led him to bite his only son. Because of this, he sealed the power within jade monkey idols and carved the warning into the tooth of the cursed monkey, the same tooth that bit you."

"He couldn't be poisoned?" Ron said, making the connection, "Then maybe that means that I will recover from my sleep."

"When you do, remember that the Lotus Blade will come to you if you have need of it."

"Thank you Sensei." Ron said.

Ron was soon back in Middleton. He had one more stop to make before he tried to escape.

"Kim." He said, startling her.

"So it wasn't just a hallucination?" Kim asked, reaching out to touch Ron. Her hand passed right through him.

"Not a hallucination, but not real either. My body is still in a GJ holding cell. They are about to take me and perform some horrible experiments on me. I just wanted you to know why."

"Why what?" She asked, but he had already returned to his own body.

* * *

"On the count of three lift." The head scientist said. Ron opened his eyes. Sensei had been right. The scientists were all wearing gas masks, but he was fine, if not a little light headed from the difference in air composition. They were about to lift him onto a rolling bed to move him. "One, two, thr-"

"No thanks, I'll walk." Ron said as he sat up. The scientists were surprised as this enough that they just let him stand up and stretch. "Oh, doors open. Guess this means I'll leave then."

"Dr. Director, the subject is moving." One of the scientists communicated.

"Good, make sure he stays sedated, we don't want any trouble."

"No he is moving on his own, despite the drugs in the air."

"I'm initiating a lockdown." Red lights started flashing and the door to the cell slammed shut locking the scientists in. Ron looked back and waved as he headed down the hall.

When Ron found the exit to the cellblock, he stopped. He knew he had to be careful. Now that he was out, they would likely be shooting at him if they saw him. He closed his eyes and allowed his spirit to pass through the door. As he had expected, there was a squad of GJ agents that had set themselves up in defensive positions. He returned to his body and concentrated some more. With a flash of blue light, the lotus blade appeared in his hand. He could sense the sword almost like it was an extension of his body, unlike before when he had barely been able to hold on to the thing.

'The blade can cut even the toughest stone, because it was used to hew the Yamanuchi School from the mountain.' The man in his head instructed him. 'Focus on the blade and will it to cut.'

Ron focused and his mystical monkey aura enveloped the blade. It passed through the door as if he had been cutting through one of the paper walls at Yamanuchi. He sliced through the locking mechanism and leapt on top of the door as it swung open. Now he waited.

"Where is he?"

"It's got to be a trap."

"Teams A and B move forward, take both side of the hallway; C and D will remain in position." The squad leader said. Two groups of three men burst through the door, one covering the right, and the other the left. Neither group thought to check above them. Ron threw himself through the doorway and slid along the ground using the lotus blade as a shield. He rolled past the agents then ran as fast as he could. He heard bullets ricocheting off the floor and walls, he could feel the heat of the lasers that were being fired, but was almost to his goal, an air vent at the top of the wall. He jumped, bouncing off the opposite wall, and kicking through the grating of the vent. He raised his arms to stop them from hitting the sides and transformed the lotus blade back into its original form. Ron felt a sudden pain and the lotus blade clattered to the ground just before he disappeared from view.

"He's escaped into the vent system and lost his weapon."

"Where did he get a weapon?"

"We don't know, but he had it when he confronted us."

"Have any of you been injured?"

"No, but he had been shot in the arm."

"Don't get careless. Remember it only took him a few hours to heal from being shot in the heart. Find him as fast as you can." There was a pause, and then the voice came over the intercom. "All units watch the ventilation shafts. Ron Stoppable has escaped."

Ron clutched his arm. It burned fiercely. Where the bullet had entered and he was fairly certain that it had ricocheted off of the bone, causing indeterminable damages and a lot of pain. They would be after him any minute now, but Ron could not crawl through the shafts like this.

'Do not let your body control you. Focus and you control your body.'

"Can I heal faster?" Ron asked.

'Healing is only a matter of energy restoring order. The more focused the energy is, the quicker that order will return.' Ron breathed deeply and concentrated on the hole in his arm. Blue light spilled from the hole and the hold began to shrink. Less than thirty seconds later, there was not a mark where he had been shot and he was able to continue through the vents, heading upwards wherever he could.

After a few hours of crawling, he came upon a shaft leading straight up. They were getting even more desperate to find him and had even gone so far as to fill the entire ventilation system with knockout gas. Ron had focused on his breathing and the gas has left him a little sleepy, but still able to continue. He wondered how many Global Justice agents were asleep thanks to this attack. It really didn't matter though, he was free, and this would help him in his escape. He leapt upwards, trying to use the walls of the shaft as leverage to continue jumping, but the walls were too smooth and he couldn't get enough of a footing to make it up and ended up falling back down again. The shaft shook dangerously.

"Over here!" The voices were muffled, but Ron knew that he had been found. He didn't know what they would do now that they knew his location. One possibility was that they would fire through the thin metal casing of the ventilation duct in the hopes of hitting him. Ron was sure that he did not want to be where he was if that happened. He had been shot twice in the past two day, and he did not want to feel that pain again. The lotus blade; it was his only chance. He tried to summon it, but his mind felt resistance. Someone must be holding it back. If they had had mystical monkey power, he would probably not have been able to budge it a millimetre. As it was, it was just a matter of force. He focused his mind.

* * *

"Don't let go!"

"How is this possible?"

"How is that kid possible at all?"

"Just grab it- Ah! I lost it! Where did it go?"

* * *

Ron hefted the lotus blade in his hand. He wondered what he could use to get out of his predicament. The agents below had somehow managed to acquire laser cutters and were cutting through a safe distance away. The sword as it was would hardly be useful for climbing. A chain might work, but the lotus blade was restricted in its mass and there was no way any chain he made would be long enough. He finally settled on neko-te. The little claws that fastened to the palms of his hands easily dug into the aluminum sheeting and gave him grip to begin his climb.

"We're through!" Ron leapt up and latched on to the wall.

"Where is he?"

"He gave us the slip somehow."

"These vents are too small. How does Dr. Director expect us to follow him though this?"

"You! Try to get in, you're the smallest." There was a loud scrambling and Ron began to climb as fast as he could Soon he had climbed so far that he could not even see the bottom. They wouldn't find him here. He braced himself and concentrated on exiting his body. On all sides of him now was solid rock on the other side. Below him he could see that the Global Justice agents had moved on, having given up trying to find him in the vent he had occupied and were back into some sort of search pattern. Next he checked upwards. There was a long climb still to go, but the shaft led up to a large fan that was blowing air down from the Middleton mall's roof. There were a few agents at the top. They did not seem too alert. Ron then concentrated on Kim. He found her in the hospital.

* * *

"She's asking for you." A Wego told Kim, "But don't try anything funny. We won't let you hurt our sister."

"I have no intention of hurting anyone." Kim said. She could barely contain her excitement. She had wanted to visit Shego since she had been put in the hospital and now she was finally being given her chance.

Kim entered the room. Shego smiled at her, but it looked a little like a grimace. Movement obviously hurt her. "How are you doing?" Kim asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"I still hurt like hell, but I'm glad you're here." A Wego read.

"You're probably angry right now. Ron really did a number on you."

"My lawyer tells me that he'll get whatever's coming to him."

"That big mouth that showed up last night?" Kim asked, "I had wade do a background check on him, he likes to fight against rogue heroes. No one knows who pays him though since it seems that he always works pro bono. He's never, ever lost a case. Even ones where he should have lost, evidence went missing, or witnesses changed their stories. We don't think that it's safe to use him as your lawyer. Wade's already formed a solid defence for Ron, though I don't know what will happen now that he's breaking out."

"How can you know? He's still in GJ custody."

"No, I'm not." Ron's voice startled the two women.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Kim asked, reaching out to touch him, but her hand passed right through him.

"I was shot, but I'm fine now." He looked at Shego and almost lost his focus, "GJ is all over the place looking for me. I need a place to crash. I can't hide in this spot forever."

"-what's going on?" The Wegos asked, "Ron's not here.

"Yes I am." Ron said concentrating on the Wegos for a moment, fading out of Shego and Kim's vision at the same time. The Wegos stared at his floating form for a moment, and then ran from the room.

"Damn, wish I could get rid of them that easily." Shego rasped. She was surprised at her ability to speak for herself and was thankful for it.

"Shego, I wanted to apologize. I lost control and went too far... If there is anything I can do... There is... I didn't know that... Okay... Don't tell anyone, but open your window and wait for me." He disappeared.

"What the hell just happened? How did he do that?"

"I don't know..." Kim said. She stood up and opened the window.

"Wait, you're seriously going to let him in here?"

"He'll be okay... He won't hurt you again."

"Are you crazy? One touch and he'll go insane. I can't even run this time."

"Please trust me." Kim begged, "I promise that I won't let him hurt you."

"How can you promise that?"

"Because, I can do anything."

* * *

Ron was just below the fan vent. He could hear the voices of the pair of men guarding the exit. Their voices were tinny, muffled and choppy from the fan. He could not make out what they were saying. Their jovial tone told him that they were off guard and did not expect him to show up there. He leapt up through the slow moving fan blades. The two guards looked at him in shock, and then started laughing. Ron looked down and saw that the pant portion of his prison-issue jumpsuit had somehow been severed and now swirled around attached to the fan blade that had removed them.

"Aww, come on! This was a one piece outfit." Ron complained comically, just before taking out the two guards with a single kick. He trimmed the bottom edge of the torn jumpsuit and took the pants from the GJ agent who most closely resembled him in size. The colors didn't really match, but it would attract less attention than wearing an entire prison or Global justice uniform.

* * *

"Mr. Drew Lipsky, Mr. Jackie Oakes." Preston greeted the two criminals.

"What is this about?" Dr. Drakken demanded.

"Why did ya break us out?"

"It's no big deal, really, I just thought that you two would like to get revenge."

"You can help me defeat Kim Possible?"

"No, but I can help you get revenge on Shego for putting you in jail and betraying you to be with Kim Possible."

"Shego would never betray me." Dr. Drakken said.

"Not even for love?"

"She's not in love. She would have told me."

"Even if the one she was in love with was your arch nemesis?"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I've said." He opened his brief case and removed a set of pictures. Each one showed Shego touching or kissing Kim, with Kim in various states of denial or acceptance.

"It's impossible."

"No, it's Kim Possible, and Shego left you in prison to be with her." Preston said slyly.

"What about me, eh? This ain't got nothin' ta do wit Jakie Oakes."

"You can't do anything in your condition, can you?"

"If I had da Amulet of Anubis, I'd-"

"Do exactly as you're told and in the process, you would get revenge on Ron Stoppable. If not for him, you would still be the Jackal."

"But I'm not."

"But you could be." Preston removed a thick envelope from his briefcase and slid it across the table.

"Da Amulet of Anubis!" Jackie exclaimed as he pulled out a necklace and a piece of parchment. "What did ya do to it?"

"My employer requires a means to cut off your power, just in case you decide to betray him. With a press of a button, the amulet will fall from your neck. With the press of another, it will explode, so think before you decide to hold on to it after you decide to betray him."

"Jackie don't betray nobody."

"Please, Mr. Oakes, you have been fully profiled by my employer. We know you will betray us, and when you do, the Jackal will be gone for good."

"Who exactly is your employer?"

"Someone who has the connections to get you out of prison."

* * *

Ron tried to keep to the shadows as much as he could, but there weren't many shadows to hide in during the middle of the day. It seemed like he had given Global Justice the slip, but he didn't want to make a scene. Any disturbance and Global Justice would know exactly where he was and be on him. The more careful he was, the less likely anyone would get hurt. It took him over an hour, but he managed to walk to the Middleton medical center. He could see poorly disguised agents loitering stiffly near the doors. They probably hoped to grab him when he tried to enter. He sat behind a tree and concentrated. He searched the area thoroughly and found that the number of police and undercover Global Justice agents meant that there was no way that he could enter the hospital by conventional mean, but luckily for him, those were the means they expected him to use.

Shego's room was on the side of the building above the emergency room and ambulance drop off point which had an external roof so that patients being dropped off would not get wet if it was raining. There was only one man outside the entrance, but there were four on the inside pretending to be waiting on loved ones. Ron got as close to the building as he could then waited for the man to face the other way. Focusing on speed, he ran across the grass and leapt, using a support pillar as an extra boost and managed to pull himself up onto the roof.

* * *

"Do me a favour then?"

"Sure."

"Kiss me before he comes."

"But..."

"He won't let you touch me the whole time he is here. Just one little kiss to hold me over until he's done whatever he is going to do... Besides, if he kills me, do you really want to feel guilty about denying my last request?"

"You're going to be fine." Kim said soothingly.

"Easy for you to say, he only wants to fuck you, not kill you."

"..." Kim blushed. Despite the rigorous relationship experience she had been receiving as of late, comments like this still embarrassed her.

"Do you want to let him?"

"I..."

"Who's a better kisser?" Shego asked.

"It's not that... Neither of you is better or worse than the other, just different."

"But you love him."

"I don't know."

"What about me?"

"I don't know, everything is just so confusing!"

"So you do want the two for one deal..."

"What?"

"A little two on one action."

"I-"

"So do you picture him in front... or in behind."

Kim was completely flustered. "I... I haven't..."

"Decided? You like it both ways?" Shego asked, "I guess Kim Possible really will do anything." Kim sighed in defeat and gave Shego a quick peck. "You call that a kiss?" Shego grabbed Kim's collar and forced her into what she would call a 'real' kiss that was interrupted by the clink of a grappling hook as it latched onto the window sill. Kim pulled away from Shego just as Ron tumbled into the room and his grappling hook transformed into a sword which he tried to sheathe in his belt, cutting it and sending his pants to the floor for the second time that day.

"Not again..." He sighed. "All the mystical monkey mojo I could ever use, and I can't even..." He looked up and saw Shego and Kim. Everything looked pretty innocent, but something felt off. His eyes began to glow brightly.

"Ron..." Kim said nervously.

"Sorry KP. It's hard, but I think I can control it if I concentrate." He shook his head and the glow paled.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said before, I am here to help." He said as he advanced towards Shego.

"Don't get any closer." Shego warned. She flared her good hand and Ron's body matched her glow's intensity.

"I need help..." He said through gritted teeth. His hands were scrunched tightly into angry fists, "KP..." His eyes flickered from pale to bright and back again continuously in rapid succession.

"Ron..." Kim rushed over to her friend and hugged him. "Just calm down..."

"Whatever you do, don't let me go or I might not be able to control myself."

"I won't." Kim promised. This made Ron relax a bit.

"I can't say I'm going to be sorry about this Shego... It's going to hurt a lot." He said the last bit with a smile then grabbed Shego's arm and crushed the cast that was encasing it. Shego screamed in pain.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Ron ignored Kim's question. He was focusing to the exclusion of all else as his hand emitted a blue glow that surrounded Shego's arm where Ron's hand rested on it.

"You bastard." Shego screamed. She was incapacitated by the pain of what he was doing.

"Stop you're hurting her!" There was banging at the door.

"Open up!" The officer outside waited only moments before breaking down the door. Ron released Shego's arm and wrested himself from Kim who was trying to restrain him. Upon seeing Ron, the officer drew his gun, but was too slow and his gun was severed just above the officer's hand.

"My arm doesn't hurt."

"But it's broken..."

"Not anymore." Shego grinned as she flared her once injured arm. "You! Get out and don't let anyone in if you don't want to eat hot plasma." Shego ordered and don't you dare inform anyone that he is here."

"Yes ma'am." The officer said, slowly backing out of the room.

"Ron, how did you..."

"Mystical monkey healing." Ron grinned before slumping in a chair.

"Ron?" He didn't answer.

"The buffoon healed my arm..."

"Looks like it took a lot out of him though." Kim said, "How likely is it that the guard is not going to call the global Justice agents?"

"Good enough that you should probably hide him if you don't want him back in a Global Justice cell."

"I'm not worried about any cell. If he got out once, he can do it again."

"Are you kidding, princess. Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

"It's just a jail, how hard can it be?"

"First, it isn't just twenty or thirty guards like at a normal prison. There are hundreds of highly trained agents there. Second, the cells are made of an almost impermeable polymer. They forgot to put a power nullifier on me once, and I barely scratched the surface. Third, they gas you through the ventilation system if you try anything, so one and two rarely get a chance to be of use. Finally, there is a sheer climb straight up for about half a mile if you can get to the air vents or suction tubes, and no one's going to help you up."

"So you've done it before?"

"Hell, no. I didn't stand a chance. I was always recaptured within minutes. That place is as secure as secure can be."

"But you always broke out of prison."

"That's just it princess, I broke out of prison. I escaped from a building above ground with only a handful of poorly trained guards and a bit of iron to stop me. I've even escaped from GJ transports. No one escapes from the GJ holding cells. Especially the people who 'haven't been there'" Shego made air quotes, "for years."

"So if they catch him, he'll be stuck down there forever."

"Did you not see the mystical floating thing?" Shego asked, "If they found a way to hold him there... they'd never be able to keep him quiet. They are not going to take any prisoners this time. He's too dangerous."

"They're going to kill him?"

"No taking him to the hospital this time, no getting up. Once he is down, they'll pop him twice between the eyes, and if that doesn't do it, they'll cremate his body anyway."

Kim was hyperventilating now. She had to do something.

"He's in there!" Kim heard the guard shout. This was followed by the thundering of footsteps.

"Hide him in the tub." Shego said... "You've been here for a few days now..."

"Gotcha."

"Don't forget the gun!" Kim grabbed the halves of the guard's gun and dragged Ron into the bathroom. The water just started to run when the agents burst into Shego's room with guns drawn.

"Get out of my room!" Shego shouted hoarsely.

"Ma'am, we have reason to believe that your attacker is in the room."

"Well as you can see, I am alone, and Kim's in the shower getting a couple days of dirt off of her skin."

"She's probably hiding him in there. It's a ruse." The guard shouted.

"If he were here, don't you think that I would be in worse condition that I am?"

"You were screaming in pain!"

"I rolled onto my broken ribs, and it hurt, doy! How stupid are you?"

"We'll check the washroom just to be safe. He may have snuck in while you were dozing." One of the agents said as he flung the door open. Kim screamed. "Sor-" He didn't get a chance to finish his apology. He was sent flying away from the door. The door slammed and a few moments later a wet, towel-wrapped Kim appeared. Her eyes showed the look of her fiery temper that Shego had been on the wrong side of too many times.

"All of you out!" She ordered. "Shego needs her rest, and I am in desperate need of this shower."

"Miss Possible, we were told-"

"Were you ever told not to walk in on a girl who's showering?"

"Ron-"

"Isn't here. You arrested him-"

"He escaped."

"That's not my problem. Now if you don't get yourselves out of this room in 5 seconds, you'll be the ones behind bars for sexual assault."

"Our mistake, Miss Possible, it won't happen again."

"But-" The guard started, but was dragged out of the room by the Global Justice agents who heeded Kim's threat.


	7. Out of Control

**CH07: Out of Control**

* * *

"This would be easier if you weren't fighting it." Ron said as he collapsed exhausted. He had only managed to heal a single rib fracture this time.

"You think I don't want to be healed, even if only to kick your-"

"Healing is draining enough without your glow power interfering." He interrupted, "Every time I try to heal you, it's like your own power gets in the way. Why don't you use it to heal yourself?"

"I wish. Then I wouldn't need you to touch me." Shego pulled her hospital gown around so that her ribs were no longer exposed. "My healing happens on its own."

"I think you just don't know how to use it." Ron said, "You never get so much as a hangnail on your hands when you fight Kim. Your nails are never short, despite your constant filing. I bet you can focus your power to heal, but you've just never been able to control yourself."

"Do you really think that if I blast myself with plasma-?"

"You'll heal just as much as I do, and save me a lot of time and effort."

Kim groaned and rubbed her temples. The constant bickering was giving her a headache. Ron had somehow suddenly gotten the brilliant that if Shego's advanced healing abilities came from her glow power like his came from his monkey power, then she should be able to focus it for greater effect like he could. Shego insisted that this was not the case and that it was impossible to control her healing factor consciously.

"How about I blast you with plasma and see how good it makes you feel!"

Ron stopped his work on her injuries. "I'm not doing anything else until you try." Ron said.

"It can't hurt to try, can it?" Kim asked, "If you give it a good shot, either you heal faster, or Ron stops arguing and continues healing. It's a win-win situation."

"Exactly!" Ron said. "So why don't you at least try.

"You can't know anything about how my powers work. What makes you think that you know them better than me?"

"Someone's jealous that Rondo's got the brains."

"You want plasma healing? Look real close now!" Shego's hospital robe began to smoke. Her face contorted with pain. While Shego was immune to the plasma itself, the heat of the plasma was causing her blood to boil and burn her from the inside.

"Stop!" Kim grabbed Shego's wrist to stop her from burning herself more. Her hands burned for a second before Shego could lower the temperature of the plasma she was generating. A horrible burnt flesh smell permeated the room. Kim gritted her teeth in an intense effort not to cry out in pain.

"Kimmie, I'm so sorry!" Shego apologized when she saw the horrible effect she'd caused on Kim's hands. The skin on the palms of Kim's hands had been completely burned away revealing bloody fat and muscular tissue, while the area around them was charred and blistered. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Bitch, I'll ki-" Ron began with his eyes glowing furiously, before regaining control of himself.-"Let me he-" Ron started calmly, but halted in surprise as Kim's hands, which were still enveloped in Shego's glow power, healed at an amazing rate. "See, I told you it would work." He said smugly.

"It's impossible. I've tried so many times before." Kim's hands suddenly stopped their healing progression.

"Don't lose focus." Ron said, "You have to have the determination-" Shego's glow faded. "I know it's hard. But you have plenty of injuries to practice on. I'll finish Kim's hands and leave you alone to concentrate." He did not sound like himself. Ron took Kim's hands and moments later it was if they had never been burned. Ron led Kim to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Do you really think she can do it?" Kim asked.

"If she set her mind to it, she could become more powerful than then entire Go Team combined. I am not the only one with potential. The comet power probably only manifested based on their personalities. If they explored their strengths, they could unlock the powers of their siblings, and more besides."

"Ron... what are you talking about?" Kim was concerned. He was sounding almost intelligent.

"Kim, you've seen me go crazy. What powers do I have?"

"You were strong-"

"Like Hego."

"You threw some sort of energy-"

"Like Shego."

"You healed."

"I bet all the members of Team Go have that one."

"You didn't make clones or change size though."

"It's like Hego's strength and near invulnerability come from his courage; Shego's plasma comes from her rage; Mego's shrinking comes from his fear; The Wegos cloning comes from the bond they share."

"Ron..."

"Neither of us is a coward. So Shego can't shrink and neither can I. Neither of us has a twin, so we'll never be able to clone. Both of us have no lack of courage... at least I'm not when it comes to protecting you... So we become stronger. We have our own personalities so we will probably never master strength the way Hego has and I'll never control plasma like Shego can."

"So you're saying that your monkey powers and the Go Team glow are the same things?"

"Not the same exactly, more like related, like a chocolate chip cookie to a raisin cookie. Both are round and tasty, but ones full of horrible little monke- I mean raisins."

"Are you okay Ron? You're not acting like yourself. Normally you'd just go with the power, but it almost sounds like you understand it."

"I don't know anything KP. I'm just telling you what the mystical floating guy is telling me."

"Master Sensei is here?"

"No, I've only heard this guy since I was stabbed with the Monkey tooth. I thought I was going crazy at first. I was hearing voices. I would sometimes talk and hold a conversation with a voice only I could hear. I tried to keep as quiet as I could about it. I knew you would want to know, but I didn't want to end up in some mental institution because I was hearing voices in my head that no one else could. He calls himself Sarumaru. I don't know anything else about him."

"Ron, you know that I would always believe you. Especially now, it makes a lot of sense. Only you can hear him because he is in your head. It would explain the brain scans that my mom was confused about."

"I guess it would..." Ron said, "He seems to want to help me, at least all of his advice has been good for me so far, but as much as I appreciate the guidance, I need to know more about him. Make sure nothing happens to my body. I am going to ask Master Sensei if he knows anything about this guy." Ron sat down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Master Sensei." Ron bowed respectfully.

"Stoppable-san!" Yori exclaimed happily before regaining her composure, "I trust you escape from the authorities went well."

"GJ can't keep the Ron-man down..." Ron said. "Sensei, tell me about Sarumaru."

"Perfect Monkey." Sensei said, "That is what his name means. He was the grandfather of Toshimiru and original wielder of the mystical monkey Power." He stroked his beard sagely.

"So the floaty mystical guy is the one you told me about last time."

"Yes. Because of what has happened to you, you have received the power in such great strength that none since Sarumaru himself has ever matched the power you have achieved."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have the mystical monkey power too... Don't you. And you can do the mystical floaty thing and everything at will."

"I have been the Sensei of this school for a long time Stoppable-san. I have learned many things in my life. As the new ultimate monkey master, you shall also learn them in time, and Sarumaru shall teach you as you are able as I teach these as I am able."

"An acorn grows to be a great oak only to be shaded by its own offspring." Ron stated, "I have no idea what it means."

"It means that it was Sarumaru's honour to see Sensei once again." Yori explained.

"I still don't understand."

"You will," Sensei told him, "when you are ready."

"One more thing..."

"You are wondering about the curse."

"Will I ever be able to control myself...? I am afraid that I might hurt someone I care about."

"The curse is only as strong as you allow it to be. Trust in your heart and don't give up." Ron's consciousness flew back to his body.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes. Kim was inches away, staring at him. 'So I should trust my heart. Sensei?' He leaned forward and kissed Kim. Almost immediately, he tumbled to the floor. "What happened?" He asked as he tenderly rubbed his bruised backside.

"You kissed me..."

"I know that, it was the sudden drop that I can't explain."

"Your eyes weren't glowing. You just kissed me on your own."

"So... What's your point?"

"I always thought it was the power that made you act like that." Kim said, "You were always under the influence of the power when you did that."

"The power heightens some of my emotions, especially my anger... but..." he paused. 'Come on Ron, follow your heart.' He told himself. 'That is what Master Sensei told me to do... even if I have to talk about my feelings.' He looked at Kim. She was looking back almost expectantly. "KP, I care about you exactly the same whether the power is on or off, that feeling couldn't get any stronger."

"Ron..."

"Sorry KP, I'm not good at saying stuff like this."

"Ron, you did great, but you missed one thing."

"What was that?"

"This..." Kim kissed him. "That's how you finish talking about how you feel."

"I guess I've got to do it more often then."

* * *

Shego was exhausted, and pissed. The buffoon had been right. She had managed to heal one of her broken bones, but it felt like she had put six weeks of effort into it. Healing was good, but it left her screwed. Ron was probably working her right now. She could almost taste it. He was taking everything she had given up her life to acquire. Kim should have been hers, but now she would probably end up running off with the buffoon. If he ever got caught, he would go to trial and then they would call it self defence and then Global Justice would be coming after her again.

The door to the bathroom opened. Shego wondered how long it had been. She had lost track of time thanks to the pain of the healing. She wondered how the buffoon could stand it. He had recovered from being shot twice in one week and still managed to break out of a secure facility.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"One bone back together." She answered. "Thanks for this. I know you don't want to help me."

"I don't like you, I don't like what you do, and I don't like you near the people I care about, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to help you. After all, helping people is what we do."

"Shut up with the damn idealism. You hate me, I hate you, and you feel guilty so you're helping me, and we are both hating every second of it. This whole situation is screwed like Ki-" She paused, reconsidering the analogy, "Let's make this easier on both of us. You do something for me, I do something for you. Keep the air clear of unnecessary emotional debt."

"I finish healing you and you leave forever?" Ron suggested.

"You insecure? I'm not giving up that fight, not when I still have a fighting chance..." She didn't feel the need to mention how slim those chances were. After all she was the world's greatest thief. The princess might be able to do anything, but Shego could take anything. "How about I drop the charges if you can get me into top shape tonight."

"Fine." He said. "But I'll need your help. If we work on different spots, then you shouldn't interfere with my healing and we'll be done real quick."

* * *

"Hello?" Hego answered his cellular phone.

"Hello. This is Preston E. Cutter. I am your sister's attorney."

"I know. We talked..."

"I've been going over the notes I took when I talked with Shego. I am worried about the case."

"You don't think you can win?"

"I have no doubt that I will win, however your sister does not seem committed to prosecuting the case. Combined with the recent escape of Ron Stoppable..."

"You think that she's afraid."

"Yes, I do."

"You obviously don't know-"

"Your sister was in very bad shape, Mr. Hego. A confrontation like what she went through would be shocking to even the most disciplined mind. I've seen it before and I'm afraid that she will let her assaulter walk free and she will be hurt again if this happens."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sign a statement that Shego is no longer of sound mind and that I should be allowed to prosecute with or without her permission."

"I can see how she would be reluctant to face anyone in court considering her past... Especially considering what he has done to her." Hego mused.

* * *

With Shego and Ron working together, the healing of her injuries went by quickly and the two of them collapsed exhausted. Kim was happy that they weren't currently fighting, but unsure as to what she should do next. The two of them would continue fighting until one or the other gave up on her, and Kim worried that in the end the two of them would kill each other. If she had to make a choice, at this moment she would choose Ron but she wasn't sure if it was because she liked him, or because she was afraid of what he would do if she didn't. Shego however... Kim knew what Shego was capable of. Shego had been completely honest about returning to her evil ways once she got what she wanted. The only way to stop it would be to drag the entire ordeal out as long as possible, but that wouldn't be fair to Ron or Shego, and would result in their continued fighting over her. Boop-Boop-De-Boop Kim's musings were interrupted by the chime of the kimmunicator.

"Kim, Jackie Oakes was let out of prison."

"Big deal. Without the amulet, he's not much of a threat."

"That's the problem he has the amulet."

"How did he get that?"

"I don't know. The security cameras went offline for a minute, and then it was gone. There's something strange about this Kim."

"Stranger than a disappearing amulet?"

"Dr. Drakken was broken out of prison the same day that Jackie was released from prison thanks to some legal manoeuvring by none other than Preston E. Cutter."

"Shego's lawyer got him out?"

"It gets weirder; Jackie broke into a high security government lab and stole-"

"Not the pan dimensional vortex inducer again!"

"How did you guess?"

"This is what the sixth... or seventh time that thing has been taken?" Kim complained, "You'd think that they would do something about that."

"The Jackal had to break through seven feet of titanium and concrete. Even Shego could not have gotten through that vault faster. He was in and out in about two minutes."

"Where is he? I'll go nab him and put the PDVI back where it belongs."

"He's in Drakken's old lair just outside of Middleton. I think it's a trap."

"Well, without Shego, Drakken should be easy to take down once I get the amulet."

"Kim, take the battle suit. You'll need all the advantage you can get, especially if Jackie was smart enough to put the amulet on a stronger chain."

"But it's untested."

"There's something going on here Kim. I don't think that Drakken is the one behind this, and whoever is isn't incompetent and is well connected. I've got nothing on him but the fact that I have nothing on him."

"How can you be sure there's anyone at all?"

"Seven figure bank deposits do not happen on their own."

"Seniors?"

"No, they're still locked up. I told you Kim, I've got nothing. Whoever it was hid their tracks perfectly."

* * *

Kim opened the secure vault in the back of her closet. The shining white material slid easily onto her body, remoulding itself to fit her curves perfectly. It was based on a combination of her father's work on the new self replicating nanites known as Project Hephaestus and the top secret battle gear known as the Centurion Project.

"Kim, The battle suit will increase you strength and speed. It incorporates grapplers and suction cups, as well as a bunch of other enhancements to help you. Be careful about using the shield, it uses a lot of energy. Even the distributed self-charging tri-lithium power matrix that powers the suit will last long when you are depleting the charge that quickly."

* * *

"Well that could have gone better." Kim said. She was hanging by her wrists over a piranha filled lagoon. The jackal had easily overpowered her, despite the enhancements the suit afforded her. He had quickly figured out that energy blasts would be absorbed into the suits power matrix and had resorted to relying on his strength, speed, and his invulnerability to wear her down until she could be captured.

"Where's the buffoon."

"He's not here." Kim said.

"Didn't you learn your lesson about lying last Halloween?" Drakken asked, "Every time you get a cybernetic battle-suit..."

* * *

Ron's eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He looked around. No police, so he wasn't in danger. He closed his eyes and focused. He could see Kim hanging while Drakken gloated. The Jackal was there as well. Since when do Drakken and the Jackal work together? He wondered. Something was definitely messed up here.

"Wake up!" Shego stirred, muttering obscenities. "Kim's in trouble."

"Where is she?" Shego looked around. Kim was in fact not in the room.

"Drakken and the Jackal have her."

"Drakken and who?"

"The Jackal... Jackie Oakes... Founder of the GWA."

"I thought that was faked." Shego said.

"All that matters is that he's a super-powered nine-foot dog-headed guy, and he has Kim."

"And Drakken is gloating instead of doing something useful?"

"How did you know?"

"You don't work with a guy as long as I have and not get to know him. On the bright side, we have plenty of time to get there before he finishes."

"How do you know?"

"There is only one lair that hasn't been completely levelled, and it's just outside of Middleton. Besides, the way that guy talks, he could be on the other side of the world and he'd still be ranting when we got there."

* * *

"And that's how I'm going to take over the world." Drakken laughed. "Haven't you found the buffoon yet?"

"He's not here." the Jackal replied.

"Sure, you think that now, but then,-" Drakken was interrupted as the skylight shattered.

"Give it up Drakken!" Ron ordered.

"What are you going to do buffoon." Drakken didn't seem at all worried, though that could have been due to the fact that Ron was struggling to escape the rope that had somehow wrapped itself around his ankle. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but you're afraid of me." Shego emerged from the shadows with her hands glowing brightly.

"Jackal! Get her!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was s'posed to be takin' care of Ron Stoppable. I ain't got nothing to do wit' Shego."

"The lawyer was right, you did betray us!"

"You take care of you's biz'ness, and I'll take care of mine." Jackie said, lunging at the hanging form of Ron. Ron swung out of the way.

"You should know something."

"What's that?" the Jackal swung at him again, but Ron caught his arm.

"This wasn't an accident." With a twirl of his foot, Ron dropped from his entanglement and pulled the Jackal downwards, flipping the beast over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? You're a buffoon!" Drakken yelled.

"Do I look like a clown to you?" Ron asked, "Is this a funny face."

"Well..." Ron's eyes flared blindingly. "No! No! Not funny!" Dr. Drakken backed away fearfully.

"Too bad." Ron said, "I like making people laugh and beating you is so laughable." His joints cracked as he tightened his body and took a stance.

"Da joke's on you!" Jackie threw a ball of energy at Ron.

"Stone monkey." Ron smirked. He didn't dodge, but allowed the energy to roll across his chest and along his arm until it reached his hand where his own ball of energy was forming and the two fused together as he launched them at the Jackal. Jackie deflected the flames with his fist. He was not damaged at all. Ron, on the other hand, had a trail of burn marks along half his body. "Ah. That hurts." he said. The wounds had already begun healing.

"You think dat you is strong? Well, da Jackal is stronger! You can't beat me!"

"I wasn't trying to. You should know by now... I'm the sidekick, I'm just the distraction." A ball of green plasma struck the Jackal in the back of the neck. "And you're about to taste seventeen types of kung fu."

"You don't know seventeen styles of kung fu."

"My one plus her sixteen!" Ron drove a powerful punch into the Jackal's stomach, winding him and setting him off balance.

Kim swung by using the suction grappler on her suit and grabbed the amulet. Her swing was stopped in its tracks. Kim released the amulet and dropped to the ground, and then rolled between her foe's legs.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken cried out, "But you-"

"Were freed while you were watching my PARTNER." Kim stressed the last word. "Speaking of partners, why didn't the amulet come off?"

"The chain's too thick. I hit it with everything I have." Shego replied as she raced out of the shadows, sending a flurry of plasma blasts at the Jackal.

"Then hit it again!"

"I'm trying!" The Jackal, now aware of their plan was now actively blocking the amulet and its chain with his invulnerable body.

The Jackal suddenly howled in pain. Something had hurt him. He looked down to see Ron withdrawing a sword from his leg. "How did you..." He collapsed to his knees. Ron had severed his Achilles tendon.

"Magic sword." Ron replied, "Beats a magic amulet any day of the week." A flurry of plasma smashed into the back of the Jackal's head. He turned to smash his fist into Shego, but she was already running away. This gave Kim the opportunity to grab the amulet once again. This time there was a creak of metal, and then the chain snapped.

"No!" Jackie Oakes cried as his power vanished once again.

"You know, it's not a bright idea to touch my princess." Shego said. She mimicked a gun with her right hand and placed it between Jackie's eyes. "If you ever try to touch her again... BANG!" Shego's finger flared and Jackie was knocked unconscious. "Now, Dr. D." She said angrily, "Who did you tell him to attack?"

"You think I'm not ready for this don't you?" Drakken began to search his pockets frantically.

"A pissed off sidekick with plasma powers, a teen hero who beats you down on an almost semi-daily basis, and me." Ron answered him before Shego could make her own snippy comment. "There's no way that you're ready for any one of us."

"Ah-ha!" Drakken produced a remote control. "With the press of this button, you will see why I, Dr. Drakken, am the most powerful, most evil, most-"

"If you're planning on self destructing the lair, it might be a good idea to wait until you're not in it." Kim pointed out.

"This is even better, behold my trump card!" He pushed the button and a picture of him having a picnic at the beach with his family appeared, projected on the wall. A young Eddie was pouring a bucket of sand on the young Drew Lipsky.

"Your family photo album is your trump card?" Shego asked. She was unable to contain laughter.

"No, the next one!" Dr. Drakken grumbled as he pushed the button again. A picture of Shego and Kim kissing in the hospital appeared. "An acquaintance of mine said that this would be useful."

"Shit!" Shego swore as she ran to grab the remote from her former employer.

"Are you worried, Shego?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Shego yelled at Drakken as she chased after him.

"It's only a picture..." Drakken taunted as he used a crate as a barrier between himself and Shego. "But this one is nothing." He pushed a button on the remote and another picture appeared. The room began to shake violently. Drakken turned to see that the source of the tremors was Ron Stoppable. He was completely enveloped in a blue glow that lit up the entire room. Crates and equipment were sliding across the floor away from him. The creak of metal shifting filled the entire building.

"How..." Kim was staring at the picture with a shocked expression. It had been taken in her own home, in her own bathroom. Her head was covered by her shirt which also pinned her arms and Shego was rubbing her body with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"This is impossible." Shego was equally shocked, "How did you get these?"

"That's my little secret." Drakken taunted.

"Then you're going to scream until you let that secret out!" Shego flared her hands brightly, her anger fuelling her flames.

"I think you'll be a little too busy taking care of him." Drakken pointed to where Ron was advancing upon her. He wasn't looking like himself. His body was growing hair all over and his canines had turned into fangs. A gold-furred tail whipped back and forth behind him.

"Shego, run!" Kim warned, "I'll take Drakken." Shego did not have to be told twice. "You are so going to pay for this. How did you get those pictures?" Kim's tone gave the impression that any answer she didn't like would lead to a firsthand sequential demonstration of all sixteen styles of her kung fu.

"Now, that would be telling." Drakken laughed, "Synthodrones, attack Kim Possible!" Several of the crates in the room suddenly burst apart. Each one had four synthodrones in it.

"Thirty two to one..." Kim smiled confidently, "And I was hoping this fight would be fair." She grabbed a piece of metal piping that lay on the ground and threw it. Its curved trajectory took out three groups of synthodrones. "Twenty to one. This isn't even going to be a challenge." The synthodrones attacked all at once.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was busy attacking Shego with all his might. He was fast, strong, agile and skilled, only Shego's control of her herself gave her the advantage. She used the terrain to her advantage, attacking from a distance and aiming explosive bolts of plasma at Ron's feet where he could not catch them and hurl them back with double the force. None of this mattered to Ron. He could see her for what she was: a threat to his mate. Those glowing hands had touched Kim, and he would not let her touch Kim again.

Shego tried to jump on a crate, but it broke apart, revealing synthodrones which grabbed her as she fell, restraining her as an angered were-monkey kicked mercilessly for her unprotected head.


	8. Spanking the Monkey

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long delay, but this was a difficult chapter to write, and I still probably strayed from character a few times. Also, I have been quite busy IRL, so my next chapter may or may not take just as long. Only 1-2 chapters left. (BTW 2 names mentioned once in the show, I went back to check to make sure. I hope you appreciate it.)

**CH08: Spanking the Monkey**

* * *

Shego was trapped. She tried her best to pull herself free, but the synthodrones held her with inhuman strength. She flared her plasma as hot as she could, but they were beyond her reach. There was no way for her to avoid the flying kick that would knock her head right off her shoulders.

"Synthodrones, attack Kim Possible!" The synthodrones released Shego just in time to receive the kick that had been meant for her. Shego knew that she wasn't safe and did not waste any time releasing the plasma she had gathered in her hands and launching it at the transfigured sidekick's back. She didn't hold back. Ron let out a bloodcurdling screech as the plasma scorched his entire back, sending large chunks of flesh flying. Each chunk landed with a sizzle of boiling fatty tissue and a sickening stench.

"Damn..." Shego had never landed a blow like that on an opponent. She was a thief, not a killer. The stench left her nauseated as his back boiled and his fur smoked. He was writhing on the ground screaming. The screaming pierced Shego's soul. She could not even imagine the pain he was feeling... especially since she could not be burned herself. She had heard that people with serious burns had to be kept sedated, just so that they would not die from the pain. She even had the urge to help him heal, but knew what the consequences would be. She closed her eyes and steeled herself as she fired another bolt of plasma into his wound, and then another, and another... It was the only way. "Shit!" She swore. Every shot brought about another cry of agony.

* * *

Kim was rushed by the synthodrones. They all attacked her at once, but that only made it easier on her. She vaulted over a synthodrone and grabbed a splintered plank from one of the crates. A scream rang throughout the building. Kim looked up as another scream pierced her ears. She saw Shego standing over Ron. Her back was to Kim as she fired plasma into Ron's back despite his obvious inability to fight back.

Her mind was jerked back to her own situation as she was grabbed by a synthodrone. She drove her wooden sword through its chest, only to be grabbed by two more drones. Her arms were immobilized, so she kicked, but her feet could not penetrate the thick rubbery skin. One of the synthodrones began to punch her as she was restrained by its comrades. The blows almost seemed to come in a painful unison with the screams of her partner...

"Ron..." She gasped as another blow knocked the wind out of her. Drakken himself did not even see what was happening to her. He was also focused on the merciless torture. The remote clattered to the floor. This had not been what he had expected, definitely not what he had wanted. Admittedly, his life would be easier if the buffoon was out of the way, but the merciless torture was too much, even for someone as evil as him.

"Shego...She can't..." Dr. Drakken seemed to be at a loss for words. "She doesn't kill." His heart beat rapidly and sweat began to drench his body. If Shego was capable of this... He had given her so much reason to do the same to him. The cloning (which was against her contract), the mind control, the gloating... If Shego had snapped, then Dr. Drakken knew that he would be next. He had been on the receiving end of Shego's plasma enough times that he knew he did not want to feel its sting while she was like this. Her shoulders jerked rhythmically as she fired. Was she laughing? Dr. Drakken looked to where Kim was now bloody and bruised. "Stop!" He ran over to where the Synthodrones had frozen in place, holding the injured heroine. Shego obviously had some interest in Kim. If he let her die... He could already see what would happen to him. "You're not hurt too much, right?" He asked. Kim growled and pushed her way past the mad scientist.

* * *

Ron could feel the hate growing inside him as he saw the pictures of Kim and Shego. He needed to calm down, but he couldn't. The way Shego touched Kim... Only he was allowed to do that... He couldn't hold it back. The chattering of monkeys echoed in his skull, pushing his mind back further and further until he could no longer control his body. It was strange. Ron could see what he was doing, despite having no control over himself. He watched as he attacked Shego relentlessly. He had to stop it. It was Kim's choice who she was with, not his. He knew that, at least intellectually, but that didn't help the way he felt. He screamed silently as he tried to regain control, but was helplessly trapped in his own mind.

"You need to focus." A familiar voice guided him. "Don't let your heart dictate your mind or the power will consume you until nothing is left."

"I'm trying, but I can't fight it."

"No, you can't." He agreed, "You must accept it."

"Accept it?"

"Even now, you see the power as something unnatural, and evil. You must understand; the power is nothing on its own. Everything it does is because you want to do it."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then you would sit back and watch if Kim chose Shego over you."

"No!" He growled. Even in this spiritual state, Ron knew his eyes were glowing.

"You hate her. You want her gone forever."

"No... I... Just want her to leave Kim alone."

"Look up through your eyes, and see what they do together."

"No! I can't look at that."

"Why not? If you do not hate Shego, then you should be happy that they found happiness together."

"I hate her then." Ron admitted, "I hate everything about her, how she touched, and kissed Kim first. Kim should have been with me. I was there for her. I lived through villain fighting, exploding fortresses, and even monkeys, just for her, because I love her and Shego just comes in and tries to take her. Shego doesn't deserve her, she's evil and attacks us constantly and tries to take over the world and I hate meat cakes!"

"Meat cakes?"

"I don't know why I said that."Ron admitted.

"He has been with others in the past, has she not?"

"Walter Nelson, Josh Mankey..."

"Do you hate them?"

"Mankey is only one letter away from monkey. He's evil."

"Have you ever tried to kill him for going out with Kim?"

"No."

"Did you ever want to?"

"It wasn't like he was a bad guy really. He just had a bad name. Besides, they never stood a chance. He was never really into the whole world saving thing."

"What makes Shego different?"

"She might actually win." Ron admitted, "I'm not exactly a 9.8 on the hottie scale, but Shego... She's a little weird, but she's as hot as they come... in more ways than one. She used to be a hero, and if she becomes one again, I'll have nothing over her. I'll be yesterday's news, the former sidekick, left behind for the upgraded model. She's going to take Kim away from me!" Ron realized, "That's why I hate her. No one else would or could have ever taken my place."

"You hate her, because she will make you redundant. Where will your current actions lead?"

"Kim likes her, and I'm going to kill her. I'll become the criminal and she'll be the hero. Shego won't have to do anything. If she survives, she wins. If she doesn't, Kim will hate me anyway! I can't do this!"

"And with understanding comes..."

Ron found himself flying through the air about to kick Shego's head off as she was held by the synthodrones. He couldn't turn, he was going to hit her and maybe even kill her.

"Synthodrones, attack Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. Shego was dropped. Ron completed his kick, taking out the synthodrones, but was struck from behind by Shego. He couldn't believe how excruciating the pain was. He didn't even notice the pain of hitting the floor. He screamed in agony. He was struck again, and he screamed. He tried to move so he wouldn't be hit again, but his legs refused to budge. He couldn't even speak; only scream as each successive blow burned with debilitating pain.

* * *

"Shego, stop!" Shego's plasma blasts were stopped as Kim placed herself between Shego and Ron, grabbing the woman's wrists.

"I can't..." Shego choked out. Kim could see that what Drakken had thought was laughter was in fact crying. "I didn't want to do it, but he would have killed me..."

"H...K..." Ron tried to speak, but could only get out pained grunts.

"You've got to help him." Kim said. She rubbed a tear mixed with a splatter of blood from Shego's face. "It'll be alright."

"As soon as he can move, he will kill me." Shego pointed out.

"He won't hurt me though, and I'll hold him while you run until he calms down." Kim promised

"Help..." Ron managed to strain out.

"Don't move Ron." Kim knelt in front of him and rested his head on her lap. "Look, he's not crazy right now. He won't hurt anyone." She couldn't do anything more than make him comfortable while she tried to convince Shego to help him. "Shego, please..." Kim begged, employing the puppy dog pout to its fullest potential.

"I'm holding you responsible if he kills me." Shego relented and began to work. She could see his own abilities were healing from the outer edges and remembered what he had told her about their powers interfering with each other, so she began to heal his back in the center of the mass of burns where half of his spinal column was showing. The other half had been burned away. She couldn't do much before she was completely exhausted.

"I can't do anymore." She said, "I did too much damage. He's going to have to finish on his own."

"That will take hours." Kim said, "He's in a lot of pain right now."

"The pain knocked him out a while ago. When he wakes up, he'll be as good as new."

"And if he isn't?" Kim asked, "What if something was damaged that his powers can't repair?"

"He was shot through the freaking heart and came back!" Shego pointed out, "I doubt that doctors could even come close to helping him. Besides, if we bring him to a hospital, he'll just wind up waking up in a prison cell."

"Not if you dropped the charges."

"Even then... He broke out of an ultra-high security facility while he was being detained. Last I heard, jail-breaking was illegal."

"So is human experimentation." Kim pointed out. "Global Justice won't take him, and if they try... we can stop them."

"My pumpkin's becoming a bad girl." Shego purred half-heartedly. She was still drained, not only from the healing, but the experience of torturing Ron. She was sure that the boy would have a few choice words for her once he woke up. She just hoped that when he did wake up, he wouldn't go ballistic. It was unlikely that she would get another lucky shot like the one that had taken him down this time. "Just call nerdlinger and get it over with."

"Thanks." Kim said as she activated the kimmunicator systems of her battle suit. "No signal..."

"It's obvious that Drakken isn't smart enough to plan this on his own. Whoever it was probably jammed the signal." Shego said, "You might be able to call if we go outside." Shego got to her feet. Her movements told Kim that the battle and the healing had really drained her.

"Help me get him on my back." Kim suggested. If she carried him, Shego would not exhaust herself further. Shego grunted and lifted Ron onto Kim's back.

"Damn, he's gotten heavy." Shego said, noting the increased mass since the last time she had picked him up, even though a good chunk of him was missing. "Want some help?"

"It's okay. You're tired from healing him and I was just sitting there the whole time."

"Someone's worried about me?" Shego smirked.

"I'm just getting a bad feeling." Kim said as Shego opened the door, revealing an array of emergency vehicles and Global Justice agents.

"Miss. Possible." Agent Will Du stepped forward. "Thank you for your assistance in capturing Stoppable. We'll take him from here."

"I don't think so. He told me what you were going to do to him. The only place that he is going is the Middleton Medical Centre."

"Are you harbouring a fugitive?" Du asked, "That would be grounds to arrest you as well." The sound of guns being cocked was heard as the various law enforcement agents trained their weapons on Kim and Ron.

"He was charged before you could hear the entire story." Shego said, "And now, I'm dropping the charges."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible. You have been declared unfit to make rational decisions in this matter and your attorney has permission to continue prosecution with or without your assent."

"Who would be stupid enough to...? Damn Hego!" Shego cursed.

"Ignore him. Global justice regulations do not allow him to fire on us unless we are directly endangering people."

"To remove Ron Stoppable from our custody is considered endangering the public."

"Then you'd better keep up after you arrest the real criminals that Ron helped to defeat."

"Those 'criminals' as you call them were doing a public service in return for a suspension of their sentence."

"Since when is kidnapping a public service?"

"Miss Possible, this lair is under government jurisdiction. We could just as easily charge you with trespassing on the grounds of a top secret government facility."

"Am I under arrest?"

"That is to be seen."

"Then see it at the hospital!" Kim marched passed Will Du, heading for the nearest ambulance, leaving Will Du muttering something about amateurs. "Don't take Ron Stoppable."

One of the paramedics looked at Ron, then at Will. "I'm doing my job." He said. He helped the women to lay him face down on gurney.

"Your job is to follow orders." Will said as he calmly advanced on the ambulance.

"My job is to save lives, especially after Mrs. Possible stopped the cadaver incident at Upperton University. Without her I wouldn't even have this job."

"Thanks, but it was no big. Anyone could have figured out that the pharaoh's artefacts in the archaeology department were cursed... Actually, Ron was the one who figured it out."

"I can't let you take him. He will go to a secure medical wing at Global Justice."

"Just bring the court order to the hospital, and we'll take about it there." The paramedic said half-mockingly as he slammed the ambulance door, barely missing Will Du's nose.

Will pulled out his cell phone and pressed the first speed dial button.

"Director." Betty answered from her desk at Global Justice headquarters.

"Agent Du." Will identified himself, "I need a warrant for Kim Possible's arrest, as well as Ron Stoppable's and the criminal known as Shego."

"Has she broken the deal?"

"She attacked a man working for us, as well as mauling Stoppable."

"And Possible?"

"Aiding, abetting, and harbouring a known felon. She also resisted arrest and brutally attacked another of our men."

"Shego and Ron are go, but Kim's will be hard to secure. Hold back and keep tabs on them until it's ready/

"Yes ma'am." Will Du closed the cell phone. "To the Middleton Medical Center." Du ordered all the men under his command.

* * *

At the hospital, Kim and Shego found themselves constantly surrounded by Global Justice agents. The agents kept their distance, but only staying out of range of the immediate threat the two women presented. Everyone was extremely tense. A single mistake could have resulted in an epic battle, and despite the difference in numbers, neither side knew who would win. Either of the women were more than enough to handle a few agent on their own, but even they would eventually get tired after fighting waves of highly trained personnel.

"This is remarkable." The doctor said. "I've never seen spinal injuries of this magnitude heal before... or at all. This is a terrible burn, if he was awake; he would be in more pain than most people could handle."

"We know that Ron is different... but is there anything that you can do?"

"Miss Possible, even if we could help in some way, I'm not sure that I'm qualified to treat him."

"You have to help him."

"I've never seen anything like this... fur, fangs, and a tail... What happened to him?"

"It's complicated; please do something about his pain."

"If this were anyone else, I would administer a high dose of morphine, but I don't know if his altered physiology would withstand-"

"Just give him the drugs!" Shego snatched a needle and a bottle of morphine, administering what would normally be considered a deadly overdose."

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"He'll be fine; they give me that dose when I am injured."

"With all due respect, your altered state can handle it. We have no idea what he's capable of handling. He could have a heart attack."

"If anything, his body is more powerful than mine, and I'm willing to bet his life on it."

Ron visibly relaxed as the drugs began to take effect.

"How long will it last?"

"No idea, we'll just have to give him more when the time comes."

Boop-Boop-De-Boop "Kim-" Wade was cut off before he could continue.

"That's not right. Wade's tech never fails."

"Maybe there's a problem with the signal."

"It uses satellites, so wade said he could communicate with me wherever Global Justice had a-"

Shego flared her hands. "Then we had better get ready to fight. If they are-"

The crowd of Global justice agents parted, allowing agent Will Du to pass through. "Miss Possible. You and your... accomplice... are under arrest for harbouring a fugitive."

Kim glared at Will Du who stared confidently back. "And who would issue a warrant for my arrest?"

"Judge Justin Trale." Will responded.

"And after I-"

"Your former deeds may be taken into consideration if you cooperate."

"So not happening."

"I agree."Shego tossed a warning bolt of plasma at will's feet. "And if you try anything, you'll find out what barbequed agents smell like."

"Miss Go, you are aware that you have violated the agreement."

"I've stayed under princess' watchful eye, and I have not stolen anything. I think I've followed the spirit of the deal."

"You attacked Global Justice agents. Your most recent attempt on my person was recorded and will be used as evidence in your trial... that is if they manage to schedule it."

"You want another guinea pig for your lab experiments?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is that the official line? Or do number one agents just not have high enough security clearance?"

"It is the truth. And though it is none of your business, my security clearance is second only to Dr. Director herself."

"So you really had no idea that they were going to be conducting experiments on Ron?"

"She never should have trusted an amateur like you. How could you believe such an obvious lie?"

"Ron's my best friend, and I trust him. You on the other hand..." Kim raised her fists, "Are an obnoxious, irritating, and a failure since an amateur like me constantly out performs you."

"I'd advise you to watch yourself. You wouldn't want to be unnecessarily roughed up as you resist arrest."

"Who said I'm resisting arrest, we'll gladly walk into any state correctional facility to await trial."

"And you know as well as I do that it is too dangerous to allow you to be in a facility that is so lacking in security measures."

"After all those times I put Drakken in Jail, you finally figure that out?"

"This is a special circumstance, we are... concerned for the safety of both you, and those who currently reside in the penitentiaries."

"Are we going to kick their asses or stand here flapping our lips all day?"

"Calm down Shego, I know what I'm doing."

"And that would be?"

"Stalling." Ron groaned as he sat up painfully.

"Fire!" Will Du ordered. The agents did not get a chance to follow the order as they were simultaneously attacked by the three they had surrounded. Shego took half the agents and Ron the other, while Kim focused her attention on Will.

"You may be faster than me." Will said as he barely managed to barely avoid Kim's fists.

"I know everything I need to know to beat you."

"This is a special circumstance." Will said as he rolled out of the way and drew a gun, "We've been authorized to use lethal force."

"And what exactly do you mean by we?" Will froze as he felt the burn of plasma against his temple. Ron came from the other side and sliced the gun in half, levelling the lotus blade at Will's throat.

"Go ahead and do it." Will said as he glanced around to see all his men on the ground. "It will only prove us right in the end."

"Gladly, I've wanted to do this for a long time." Kim said. She kicked him in the head, sending him flying through the door of the emergency room. "Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"The only ones hurt were the ones fighting us." Shego said.

"Sorry about the mess." Kim said to the doctor that had been attending Ron. "But I think it's probably best if we leave now."

"One minute KP." Ron said. There was a weird slurping sound as Ron's tail was sucked into his body and his fur was shed.

"Eww." Kim shuddered.

"Just be glad he was wearing pants." Shego seemed equally disgusted by Ron's transformation.

"That's right, a whole battle and the pants stayed-" As Ron walked forwards, his pants caught on the edge of a bed. "Aww man, I was doing so good too."

"We'll need to change anyway. We've got to remain inconspicuous. I doubt any of us look at all inconspicuous." Kim motioned to her own super suit as an example.

"We definitely can't let ourselves be captured by Global Justice, which means our homes are out of the question. They'll be watching them as soon as one of those guys wakes up."

"Okay, ladies, I've got a perfect solution to all our problems." Ron smiled.

* * *

"Welcome to Smarty Mart, where smart shoppers shop smart." The greeter said, "Good to see you again. Emergency pants?"

"You know me to well, Oscar old buddy."

"Watch the naked mole rat food." Oscar winked, "My sources tell me that there's going to be a brain storm soon, three five pound bags for one dollar each."

"I wish I could, but we have a bit of a situation right now."

"I saw the news, but after you saved Smarty Mart from Frugal Lucre's plans, how could I doubt my old friend."

"Thanks, Oscar. See you soon... I hope."

"You too, and your friends who 'do not shop here'"

The three walked into the store, heading for the clothing section.

"This is going to be..."

"Awesome?" Ron suggested.

"More like embarrassing." Kim said.

"Doesn't make a difference to me." Shego said, much to Kim's surprise, "I can make anything look good."

"Even this?" Kim held up an ugly sundress reminiscent of what Nana used to send her.

"Just imagine how that would look when I take it off." Shego purred.

Kim blushed. She had been taken by surprise by the comment. Shego had been extremely chaste with Ron around, and Kim had let her guard down.

"You'd like seeing that wouldn't you. I can see it all over you face. I bet it makes you horny just thinking about me wearing this."

"Naw, that's not your colour. This is so much more you." Ron produced a pair of black jeans and a green tank top from one of the racks and tossed them towards Shego. "Why don't you go try these on?"

"Who would have guessed, Stoppable's got an eye for fashion." Shego said as she examined the articles which she had caught.

"He's got an eye alright, but it's not for fashion." Kim flipped the tags to reveal the half off sticker. "Green was so last week. Or at least that's what Elsa Clique said on her last fashion report. At least burgundy is better that pink." Kim examined a tank top on the rack critically.

"Well dumb luck or not, I'm going to try this on." Shego said.

"Dumb skill." Ron corrected her. "You see, if it was dumb luck, things would just be running smoothly for the Ron-man, but with dumb skill, you make your own luck."Shego found herself shoved into the dressing room and slammed against the wall by Ron.

"Hey!"

"Quiet now; we wouldn't want to disturb Kim while she is shopping." Ron whispered into her ear. "And I think we have had enough unfortunate accidents for one day." He no longer spoke in his buffoonish tone, but sounded deadly serious. "I held back. It's the only reason you got that lucky hit in. I had regained myself and I knew that killing you would make Kim hate me. You don't want to give me a reason to defend myself, or Kim." He growled, "Next time, I'm not pulling my kick at the last minute. Got it?"

"You don't seem in control to me." Shego hissed as Ron's fingers dug painfully into her shoulders.

"I'll kill you if you hurt her or try to take her from me."

"I could say the same to you." Shego hissed as she forced herself from his grasp and turned to face him. "Taking me away from my princess will make her unhappy, and nothing makes her unhappy, at least not without eating plasma." The two stood there staring each other down. Ron turned and exited the stall, grabbing his usual clothes from the racks he knew they occupied.

* * *

"Find anything KP?" Ron asked as he sauntered up to Kim, fully clothed.

"I was looking for my mission clothes, but all the leftover Kim-style was sold out." Kim said, "And there's nothing that comes close to matching it."

"How about this?" Ron asked, finding an olive shirt and black cargo pants.

"So not." Kim replied.

"It's almost the same." Ron pointed out, "The colours are just backwards."

"Exactly. It's completely wrong."

"Try aisle fifteen. You might find some cargoes in army surplus." Shego suggested as she too was sporting some new clothes, the ones Ron had suggested.

"I don't know." Kim said, "Should I trust someone who took fashion advice from Ron?"

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly, "I resemble that remark."

"How is this?" Shego suggested. She had found a pair of periwinkle capris and a white long-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on the chest.

"I don't usually go for long sleeves." Kim said, "But I can at least keep the super-suit on that way, in case you two get into trouble."

* * *

"Dr. Director. Our mission was a failure." Will stood in Dr. Director's office. Her chair was facing away from him. "The delay gave Stoppable enough time to heal until he could fight, and Possible had some sort of suit that enhanced her natural abilities. We did not stand a chance against the three of them, but we did manage to capture Wade Lode."

"..." Dr. Director did not respond.

Will approached his superior officer to find her staring blankly at the wall. He pressed the emergency button and announced to the base. "Dr. Director has been compromised. Initiate lockdown procedures." Will recognized Dr. Director's look. They had experimented with the mind control chips that Kim had retrieved after they had been stolen from Dr. Bortel. There was no telling how long she had been compromised. He found a transceiver hidden in her ear, disguised as the standard issue Global justice communications gear. He removed it, but could not find the chip that was controlling her. He hoped that it had just been planted somewhere in her body, then the medical techs could run a medical scan to find it, otherwise, they may not be able to return her to normal.

Will wondered if anyone else in Global Justice had been compromised. He was sure that at least one person must have been. Dr. Director was never alone, except when she was within the Global Justice Command Center. That meant that he could not trust anyone. Surly not all the staff could be compromised, it would take a great deal of man power to control each one, but that still meant that he could not trust anyone in Global Justice, for fear that they might have been compromised. This mind control technology was much more advanced than that which they had seized from Bortel's laboratory, it was undetectable. Until he had caught what was probably only a minor distraction on the part of the one who had been controlling her, he had not been able to tell that she was being controlled. That was another advantage this technology had. The only person he could trust to resolve this situation was the one person he probably would not be able to get a hold of. An idea struck him.

"Bring the prisoner, Wade Lode, to the Director's office immediately." He said after dialling a code on the telephone.

"The prisoner has not yet arrived."

"I was told that he had been captured before we moved on Kim Possible."

"His transport went missing a few minutes after his capture." The man on the other side of the telephone reposted. "The director told us to return to our regular duties because there had been a problem with the transport's communication systems and there would be a delay."

Will cursed unprofessionally."Activate the tracker, find the transport." He paced around the office for a minute before the phone rang. "Did you find it?"

"Sir, the transponder for the vehicle is still in the hangar. It never left the building."

* * *

Cyrus Bortel returned to his workstation with a sandwich. A small communications box was buzzing and flashing. He activated the audio and didn't like what he heard.

"Find Kim Possible, no matter what it takes." Will Du's voice echoed throughout the private lab. "We need her help." He continued. "Scan everyone for any transponders that are not standard issue. Manually check then all. If anyone is caught with a transponder that is not standard issue, it to be brought to the director's office, and they are to be put in a holding cell until this matter is resolved. Most importantly, find me the current location of Dr. Cyrus Bortel. He may be the only one who can help Dr. Director."

Dr. Bortel dialled his phone "Mr. Cutter, sir, Dr. Director has been discovered. Agent Du is going to ruin everything." He said it nervously, "They know about Lode, and they are looking for me."

"Don't worry, Dr. Bortel. Our facilities are safe. I thank you for your honesty; I will attend to the matter personally with my superiors.


	9. Monkey Master

**CH09:****Monkey Master**

* * *

They were exhausted; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Even the infighting between Shego and Ron was much more subdued, even though they both made the token effort to seduce their companion, though Kim was not paying attention to any of it.

"We need a place to crash." She said tiredly. After they had left Smarty Mart, they had needed to keep a low profile. They couldn't go home, or anywhere that Global Justice would think to have staked out. Several times, they had had close encounters where they had almost been seen by law enforcement officials, or had some other person recognizing them, either wanting to call for help, or asking for an autograph. "How do you manage this all the time?"

"One, I don't go out during the day anywhere that there is a warrant for my arrest. Two, I have a nice safe lair with my own private room and guards who have learned better than to piss me off." Shego said.

"If we had a lair, we could park the beach chair next to the death ray," Ron said, "Then just marinate. Maybe even bash some zombies on those giant screens that lairs always seem to have."

"That's actually a good idea, Stoppable," Shego said.

"I don't see how fighting zombies will help this sitch." Ron said.

"The lair," Shego glanced around, "If we 'borrowed' a car we could be there in a few minutes."

"You're not suggestin-"

"Wait here." Shego pushed Ron and Kim into a shadowed alley, "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"Sir, we can't find anything abnormal about the Director." A lab technician said, "Her alpha waves are slightly abnormal, but her brainwave patterns were always slightly off the curve."

"So, you don't know how they were controlling her?"

"The device you found in her ear is a transceiver. Whoever was controlling her could both give her instructions and listen to whatever was going on in her vicinity."

"Were any other's discovered?"

"Eleven, sir. Each was catatonic once their transceiver was removed."

"We think we can trace the path of the infiltration. It seems that whoever did this started from the lowest ranked soldiers, and worked themselves up until they managed to reach Dr. Director.

"Is there any way to tell when this started?"

"No sir. They could have been like this for months."

"Tracking the signal?"

"It bounces from satellite to satellite. It doesn't seem as if the communication is going anywhere.

"It's going somewhere, find out where." Will Du stormed out of the room. He wondered how Dr. Director had handled such incompetence. With all of the latest technology available to them, the scientists could do nothing. They could tell him nothing but that their tests were showing nothing. It was infuriating. It seemed as if Global Justice was crumbling around his ears, and there was nothing he could do about it, yet was the only one who could. Where was Kim Possible when you needed her? He wondered as he entered the director's office and began pouring over files in the faint hope that the one clue he would need to pull everything together would pop out at him.

* * *

The roar of a powerful motor revving rumbled through the alley where Kim and Ron stood in the shadows.

"Damn! This feels good." Shego called out from a very expensive looking sports car.

"The car or the stealing?" Kim asked.

"Whichever one turns you on more." Shego said with a grin, "Now hop in and I'll take you for a wild ride."

"We're Team Possible, we don't steal cars, or take advantage of stolen ones." Ron said.

"You're already facing life in a prison cell or worse."

"But that does not mean I have to act like I deserve it."

"I..." Kim said, "Don't like this, but it's necessary, Ron. We're in trouble here and we are so dead if we don't do something."

"You can drive..." Shego said enticingly. "You'd like that wouldn't you." She revved the engine.

"Fine! But we're going to give it back after." Ron insisted, "That way, we're not stealing, just secret borrowing."

Shego leapt over the gearshift into the passenger seat and Ron climbed in, relishing the feeling of a powerful machine at his fingertips.

"There are only two seats." Ron realized. It was a decided shortcoming of driving the class of vehicle he now occupied.

"And that means only two seatbelts." Shego pointed out, "I guess that means Princess and I will have to share."

"Or she could share with me."

"Do you even have a driver's license yet?" Shego asked, "You don't need any more distractions."

"I'm with Shego on this one." Kim said.

"KP!"

"Ron, remember driver's education?"

"That wasn't my fault. I told you that they built the gym too close to the parking lot."

"And these buildings are much closer to the street than the gym ever was to the parking lot."

"Fine." Ron pouted. His mood did not last long as he began speeding down the streets.

"Left here!"

"Gotcha!" Ron spun the wheel.

"Your other left!"

"Oops!" The car skidded around, cutting off the traffic flow in other lanes before zooming down the street.

"Ron! Slow down, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

"I'm just riding with style KP!" The sound of sirens began to follow them.

"Great, as if we did not have enough people trying to arrest us."

"Sorry, KP." Ron gunned the motor, "I'll lose them!" He began weaving in and out of traffic, taking random turns.

"Ron watch it!" Their car slammed into the side of another, sending it barrelling into a post box. As Ron turned, a gunshot rang out.

"Dead end!"

"What do you-" Ron swerved as his eyes returned to the road, running up a bunch of planks that were leaning against a dumpster and sending them corkscrewing into the air. The police cars chasing them screeched to a halt as the roof of the car was torn off by the wall separating the alley from the street beyond. Even Shego was screaming in fear as they flipped through the air, and luckily bounced wheels first through the busy traffic and crashed into the ditch on the other side.

"Are we still alive?" Ron asked.

"Remind me never to let you touch the controls of one of Drakken's hover cars." Shego groaned. She sliced off the seatbelt that held her and Kim into the seat. Kim was unconscious, and apparently had a broken nose and some lacerations from the windshield, but was alive.

"Shego lifted Kim out of the car then collapsed a dozen feet away. Ron arrived shortly after.

"How are we going to return it now?" Ron wondered aloud. "Well, at least it didn't blow up." He pointed out, only to be proven wrong by the sound of an explosion, sending him to the ground unconscious from the force of the blast.

"Doy." Shego cursed tiredly, "Now I have to carry both of them." She looked over to the familiar vision of the timeshare lairs that lay upon the horizon.

* * *

Preston E. Cutter was confident that things were still going as planned, despite the loss of Global Justice. For now, they were in strict lock down in fear of Dr. Bortel's Mind control technology, which thanks to the transportulator's technology that Dr. Director had so kindly liberated for them from the Global Justice secure storage facility, could be administered through any signal carrying device that was held close enough to a person's head. It had been a simple enough matter to modify and replace strategic Global Justice transceivers and then send out a signal that transported nanochips directly into the brain. Admittedly, the nanochip technology was more expensive than the dermally connected microchips that Bortel had originally created, but there were so many benefits, not the least of which was that they were too small to be detected by conventional medical scanning equipment, and even should they be detected would not be removable without killing the victim unless they received a specific self destruct command which would cause the nanochips to leave the brain and be dissolved into the bloodstream and eventually end up in the city's sewage system, broken down by the acidic nature of the liquids present.

Jack Hench had been extremely impressed with this project. This was not the first field test. Henchco Law Services had been serving the villain community for years, and when Preston himself had stepped into the courtroom, the judges always found in his favour. Earlier renditions of the project had been less successful. After the moodulator incident, however, Dr. Bortel had found it difficult to get funding for his research and Preston had seen the opportunity.

While Bortel's research had eaten up the majority of his division's funding, it had paid off. The judges no longer had to be discreetly dealt with because Dr. Bortel had added memory inhibitors, so that they merely had to deactivate the technology and no one would realize what had happened. Even the victim would be unaware of what had happened. Prior to the technological advancement, the mysterious judge deaths had become much too suspicious.

While under the influence of the technology, they still could not react to unexpected situations and needed guidance, but once their path was clear the upgraded technology allowed them to appear to act normally and draw upon their past experiences.

"Mr. Hench, sir." He said, "We have encountered a slight problem with the Global Justice project."

"I know, but it was a successful test. I am terminating the project, execute the global shutdown signal. Global Justice cannot be given the time to study the technology. They've already developed a disrupter for the molecular muscle enhancers."

"I anticipated your decision on this. I've already acquired what we need."

"Good work Mr. Cutter. You can look forward to a nice bonus this year."

"Thank you sir." Preston E. Cutter left Jack Hench's office. The meeting had been far smoother than he had anticipated.

* * *

Ron woke up lying on a cold concrete floor. All the damage that he had acquired had since healed. Kim was laying on a table. Her nose had been healed, though there was still a lot of blood on her face and the lacerations were still there. Shego lay soundly asleep on a lab bench. The timeshare lair was pretty much just a warehouse. There were piles of boxes labelled as property of Dr. Demenz, though Ron could not place the name. There were lab tables with scientific equipment. A couple death rays. Most importantly of all, there was a fridge. He was famished. He was sure that Shego and Kim would be as well when they woke up. He opened the fridge. There wasn't much usable. Most of the food was rotten, but he did manage to scrape the mould off a lump of cheese. At the smell of this, Rufus popped out of Ron/s pocket and began to scarf it down.

"How are you doing old buddy?" Ron asked.

"Cheese!" Rufus said before going back to work on the block.

"Sorry Rufus, I guess I have been ignoring you for a while, things have been kind of crazy, even for us."

"Huh, kay."

"And I'm going to need the rest of this." Ron said. He took the rest of the cheese block away.

"Hey!" Rufus complained, but allowed his master to take the food.

"And look what I found." Ron had found some dry and canned food supplies amoung the boxes. "Beans, and flour, and oil... You know what this means?"

A few minutes later Shego and Kim awoke to enticing smells from a makeshift stove made from sheet metal and Bunsen burners.

"What's that smell?"

"Hola, chickoritas, and welcome to Stoppable's Mexican gourmet breakfast."

"It's a taco, and it doesn't even have any meat."

"Correction, it's a vegetarian naco, and supplies were limited." He responded.

"Shego, don't knock it until you've tried it." Kim said as she began to wolf hers down, "It's delicious."

"Not bad." Shego admitted.

"So what now?"

* * *

Preston stood over the mind controlled boy genius. "Now hack into the power grid, telecommunications grid, cable television, and especially every system in Global Justice headquarters."

* * *

Everyone at Global Justice removed their ear pieces, but the sound was coming over the intercom as well as flashing the lights. When it was over, everything returned to normal, including those twelve agents who had once been under the influence of Preston E. Cutter.

"What am I doing here?"

"Ma'am, you were compromised." An agent explained as he dialled the director's office to speak with Will Du.

* * *

"What was that?" Ron asked. The lights had flickered, and even the Kimmunicator on Kim's super suit had gone haywire.

"I don't know. It's like we've been a step behind this whole sitch. The only thing that we haven't done is get Monkey fist to explain himself. I can't think of any other leads." Kim said.

"At least this time we'll have a ride." Shego said. She walked over to a pile of Dr. Demenz labelled boxes and blew them away to reveal a sleek, new, upgraded, hover car. "Dr. D. was working on this last time we were here." Shego said, "He forgot about all the improvements he made when he had a so called 'brilliant' idea." Shego shuddered.

"Self-foiled?" Kim asked.

"You have no idea. Never try to harvest super-wool from a genetically enhanced super-sheep."

"That sounds b-a-a-a-d." Ron joked.

"We've got to leave soon. I'm surprised Global Justice hasn't traced our movements from the crash already."

"They probably don't even know it was us."

"No one could mistake that driving."

"Do you think that he's still in the Amazon?"

"In a few hours, we'll know." Shego activated the hover car. "But this time, I'm driving."

* * *

"All traces of the infiltration have disappeared. There is no way to track its source."

"The power surge that coincided with our revival?"

"Affected all systems. Several of the more sensitive ones have been fried. We don't even have a recording of it."

* * *

"Monkey ninjas attack!" They were stronger, faster, and glowed blue.

"Why do the monkeys get mystical monkey power?" Ron asked, "I thought that no one could get any more now that the idols were smashed."

"That's because it isn't new monkey power." Fiske cackled, "It's mine?"

"You learned to share your power?"

"Share no, expel, yes. But it is useless. Useless!" He cackled maniacally, "The curse is forever!"

Ron was beset by a group of monkey ninjas and sent to the ground. 'Get up, Stoppable-san. Use the power of the monkey.' Sarumaru told him. 'You must be ready to accept it.'

"Good load of good that's doing for me." Ron threw a monkey off of his arm.

'Show them the true depth of your power.'

"I'm doing the monkey mojo, what more do you want?" Ron was getting irritated. There were just too many of them and they had been overwhelmed.

'There is more to you than meets the eye. You hide it for the fear of how it will make the girl feel, but monkey power can be wielded best in the hands of the creatures from which it was forged.'

"So to do the monkey, I gotta be the monkey." Ron concentrated, but it wasn't coming. It was only noon, so he did not have the influence of the moon to help his transformation as it had the first time. He tried to remember what had triggered the last transformation. Anger, jealousy, protective feelings, or lust; Any one of them could have triggered it. Transforming back had been easy enough. It had only taken concentration. How could he concentrate? He was being attacked by monkey-powered monkey ninjas.

'Remember Stoppable-san, you followed the brightest monkey to the stars. You are the ultimate onkey master.'

"Monkey ninjas stop!" Ron yelled, remembering how they had followed him around after the space incident with Monkey Fist. The monkey ninjas heeded his command.

"Wait a minute," Shego said angrily, just shouting a command will make them obey you?"

"It's complicated." Ron said.

"Monkey ninjas, get me a coffee." Shego ordered. They turned towards her and took on a battle stance.

"You have got to be the ultimate monkey master first."

"So you are the ultimate monkey master then. Why would they listen to Fiske?"

"He trained them." Ron said as he began to concentrate on becoming a monkey. He focused hard. There was a ripping noise. His tail had torn his pants off. "Monkey ninjas, emergency pants!" He called out. In moments, his situation had been rectified. "I could get used to this." Ron said as he walked in his newly acquired pants towards Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist was sitting in a tall chair facing away from them. He had not joined the assault, but instead sat there muttering and cackling. The first thing they noticed was his hair. It had gone snow white.

"Cursed forever to have an old man tell me my sins. He doesn't shut up. Won't leave me alone. Won't even let me sleep." He laughed. "I tried to give the curse to you, but no, you only got the power and the curse remained. Now I have nothing! Are you happy? You're the only monkey master now." Monkey fist grabbed Ron by the collar and glared into his eyes, "And look at you squandering the power. You have everything I've ever wanted."

"You have the wisdom of the original monkey master, and you call it a curse? I can barely control the power and live in fear that one day I'll lose control and hurt someone I care about. Sarumaru bit his own son in a fit of monkey power. They he infused his own essence into the monkey power to help those who received the power to control it. You got rid of the curse and gave it to me in a double helping. Look at you now. Tell us who told you to do this. Who made you use the monkey tooth?"

"No one made me do anything." Fiske said, "I did it all for the power." His eyes glowed red and he threw Ron into the wall. "You think I'm insane, don't you."

"I'm pretty sure we established that a long time ago."

"I'm not insane. I've never seen so clearly. I am the monkey master. I have only one obstacle to overcome."

"I am going to kill you Ron Stoppable."

"I thought you said you gave your power to the monkey ninjas."

"I got more." He opened his robe to reveal the tooth embedded in his chest. "Now it's all mine. Monkey ninjas, Kill them all!"

"Not today." Shego flooded his brain with her plasma energy.

"That tickles." He said, "Now it's my turn." He grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder towards Kim.

"Thats enough!" Ron said as he snatched Shego out of the air, placing her gently on the floor. In the blink of an eye, he was back in front of Fisk who was looking shocked. Ron held the tooth in his hand and Fisk was bleeding from his chest. There was a pulse of energy that travelled from the tooth into Ron's arm before the tooth disintegrated.

"What have you done?" Fisk said, clutching his chest. "My power!" Ron fired his glow into Monkey Fist's chest, causing the wound to close, then drawing another pulse of energy from Fiske. Fiske returned to normal and collapsed to the ground. Even the genetic manipulations of his hands and feet had been reversed.

"You are what you are meant to be." Ron said. His eyes glowing yellow. He too then resumed normal appearance.

"Ron... What just happened?"

"Only a monkey can truly control the mystical monkey power." Ron said. "I think I get it. Chippy, are you here?" One of the monkey ninjas removed its mask and stood in front of Ron. Ron reached on and touched Chippy's head. Nothing happened. Ron then transformed back into monkey form and the glow of the monkey power was absorbed. One by one, he repeated the process with the other monkeys. "I can control the power when I am a monkey, KP. I can give it and take it like a living monkey idol."

"One thing worries me though..." The Kimmunicator chose that instant to chime. "Wade! Are you alright? I was worried after you suddenly disconnected last time."

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just overworking myself and blacked out. Why are you in the amazon?"

"Take a look at this." Kim said.

"Monkey fist looks human."

"Ron somehow absorbed all the monkey characteristics from him." Kim said, allowing wade to scan Ron.

"How's he doing?"

"Great."

"Bon-diggity, Wade. I am as strong as a monkey, and I know how to use it."

"So you have control of your powers now?"

"Even better, I have control of everyone's monkey power."

"But no one else has monkey power now that you've taken it from Fisk."

"Did you forget about my little buddy Rufus." Ron sent a pulse of energy into Rufus who grew hair. "Now he's a monkey-mole rat!"

"Nanas!" Rufus yelled and leapt over to where a bunch of bananas hung from a hook.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Ron said.

"Did you find out anything about the lawyer?"

"Nothing." Wade said, "It's like all records have been deleted. Even the courthouse case files are missing. And speaking of missing files, it seems that your warrants were rescinded yesterday. In fact Global Justice even gave a hit on our site."

"I don't know about you two, but I don't feel comfortable walking into a building filled with people who just yesterday wanted to arrest me." Shego said.

"Wade, I think we'll pass on that one. I think that we just need some rest."

* * *

The hover car was crowded on the way back. Ron's monkey ninjas had decided to come along, and they had to bring Monkey Fist back to Prison. All in all, things seemed relatively normal, at least when taken in relation to what the hover car's occupants considered normal.

"So..." Ron said, figuring that it was a good time to begin the awkward conversation since the world seemed safe and they weren't running for their lives, not that that ever stopped him before. "Shego and I..." Ron couldn't find the right wording to express the question without endangering his chances.

"Which of us is it, princess?" Shego said, "This can't go on forever."

"It's only been a few days, and Shego and I have yet to not fight over you." Ron pointed out, "If this continues, you're going to get hurt and we... I can't let that happen."

"And neither of us is willing to give up our prize."

"Do I have to?" Kim asked as she unleashed the most power weapon in her arsenal.

**The End**


End file.
